Perversions Hyliennes
by PinkMagikarpFF
Summary: Hyrule, un royaume prospère, qui semblait éloigné du vice après la guerre... Link, un héros à l'apparence candide, plein de vertu, a emmené avec lui la princesse Zelda dans la perversité. (Présence de sujets difficiles)
1. Chapitre 1

**Résumé** : Hyrule, un royaume prospère, qui semblait éloigné du vice... Link, un héros à l'apparence candide, plein de vertu, a emmené avec lui la princesse Zelda, dans des perversions sadomasochistes, pour renforcer leur amour. Leur couple sera menacé par des personnes malveillantes, heureusement, la vertu les aidera à faire justice. Cette vertu pourrait-elle se retourner contre eux, à cause de leur relation ?

**FR : Informations à lire attentivement avant de commencer la lecture.****  
**

Attention ! Il y a des scènes érotiques et de BDSM. Assurez-vous d'être assez mature pour pouvoir lire. Il y a aussi des scènes violentes, démontrant la mort.

Autre avertissement, dans l'histoire, les personnages ne se protègent pas durant les rapports sexuels, c'est de la fiction. Dans la réalité protégez-vous pour éviter les maladies et d'être enceinte surtout.

**/!\ Toute l'histoire sera du point de vue de la princesse Zelda /!\**

**Characters by (c) Nintendo and Koei Tecmo.**

**Story by (c) PinkMagikarpFF.**

* * *

Je m'installe sur le petit bureau près du lit de cette chambre d'auberge, et je sors mon journal. Je vais y écrire quelques mots et ensuite, j'irai dormir. Je prends une plume, je trouve un encrier dans le tiroir de ce bureau en bois. L'encre est bleue foncée, c'est sûrement celle d'un Octorok. Je plonge ma plume dedans et je commence à écrire…

Je ne sais pas si je dois lui avouer mes sentiments, je suis amoureuse de lui, mais je n'ose pas lui dire. Je… c'est difficile. Cya est morte il n'y a pas longtemps, ça me rend triste, Lana était vraiment triste aussi. Elle n'était pas comme ça… Elle est devenue méchante et folle à cause de Ganondorf, le mal absolu… Je ne peux pas éprouver de la haine envers Cya, envers Ganondorf, oui, depuis des décennies il revient détruire Hyrule.

Elle aimait Link, mais, je ne lui en veux pas. Lana a dit que nous sommes liés à travers toutes les époques, est-ce vrai ? Oui, je le pense bien… Il faut que j'arrive à lui dire en face que je l'aime, que j'ai envie de lui faire un câlin et de l'embrasser tendrement. Il est timide et il n'osera pas. Je vais essayer de faire le premier pas. J'ai beau diriger une armée, je suis assez timide aussi. La première fois que mon regard a croisé le sien… Link… Je t'aime. Tu es mon héros, mon seul espoir. Sans toi, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais… Nous nous connaissons bien maintenant, on a combattu ensemble, mangé ensemble, discuté de nos missions, c'était difficile pour moi de cacher mes rougissements ou mes gémissements quand tu as bandé mon bras en sang. Ton toucher m'a fait quelque chose. Et…

Je referme mon journal, quelqu'un est entré dans ma chambre sans toquer. Qui cela peut bien être ?

\- Zelda.

\- Euh oui, qui est-ce ?

C'est Link. Je le sens, il se rapproche, je sens son odeur, il a une odeur particulière, l'odeur de mon héros. Je ne saurais la décrire. Il met ses mains sur mes épaules et retire mes galons en bronze. La température de mon corps augmente d'un coup, j'ai un léger sursaut, je ne bouge plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous écrivez dans ce livre ?

Je le prends contre ma poitrine et je dis en boudant :

\- Mmh, c'est secret…

\- Montrez-moi ! il hurle.

\- Non Link !

Il arrive à attraper mon journal, je me lève vivement et je lui crie dessus.

\- Link ! C'est mon journal secret…

\- Je croyais que vous écriviez un livre !

\- Pour dire quoi ? Que nous avons sauvés Hyrule ?

Link pose mon journal sur le bureau et se met face à moi. Il me regarde fixement, je suis gênée. Je dois sûrement devenir rouge. Il me caresse les joues doucement, j'ai comme l'impression que ma tête tourne. Je suis tellement amoureuse… Ses lèvres sont si proches des miennes, je sens son haleine, légèrement alcoolisée. Link a dû boire un peu pendant le repas, de la liqueur Hylienne. Je ne sais pas s'il va m'embrasser… Cette ambiance est si tendue, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer, sa respiration devient assez rapide, comme la mienne. S'il a retiré mes galons, pour laisser mes épaules nues, je ne sais ce qu'il prépare… Nos nez se touchent, l'odeur de la liqueur est assez forte. Il n'est pas ivre, son regard est parfaitement clair. Je dois lui dire… Je l'aime.

\- Link, je…

\- Je vous aime Zelda.

J'ai à peine le temps de réagir qu'il m'embrasse langoureusement, en collant ses lèvres contre les miennes, sa langue rentrant dans ma bouche. C'est tellement doux et agréable, hormis son haleine… Sa langue s'enroule autour de la mienne, et je fais de même. Ce baiser est vraiment très passionné, Link caresse mes oreilles en même temps et lèche mes lèvres. Cette sensation délicieuse… Il mordille ma langue, puis termine avec un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres. Il me prend dans ses bras, je me blottie contre lui, sauf qu'il me déshabille, il défait l'arrière de ma robe. Après tout ce temps qu'on a passé ensemble à combattre et à s'aider, on va maintenant faire l'amour ? Vu son regard, il en meurt d'envie. Étrangement, moi aussi, j'ai envie de faire l'amour, je ressens du désir… Je lui murmure de me balancer sur le lit et de me faire l'amour sauvagement. Je remarque soudainement que la porte de la chambre est ouverte, je cours la fermer, nous devons être tranquille dans cette chambre. Link me pousse sur le lit, je tombe sur le dos sur les draps en satin. Il me déshabille rapidement, avec fougue, mes chausses, ma robe, mon plastron, tout fini par terre, même ma couronne. Je suis nue, offerte à lui. Un liquide transparent s'écoule d'entre mes jambes, Link m'excite déjà. Je le regarde se déshabiller, il retire son écharpe bleue délicatement, en la posant près de moi. Il enlève ses lanières en cuir, sa ceinture, son bonnet et sa tunique verte, ses bottes et baisse son pantalon. Son sexe est en érection, il a l'air vraiment dur, son gland est vermeil, j'ai envie d'y poser mes lèvres. Je prends son écharpe bleue et je la renifle, pour sentir son odeur. Link est maintenant complètement nu et il me chevauche, je sens son poids sur moi. Ses bourses tombent sur mon ventre, ça me chatouille. Je le regarde tendrement, je n'ose pas bouger, il bloque soudainement mes mains au dessus de la tête, je gémis inconsciemment.

\- Mmh, Zelda, vous aimez être dominée ?

\- Je… non…

Mon héros rapproche dangereusement son visage de mes seins, il prend en bouche mon téton gauche. Il le suce délicatement, en faisant le tour du mamelon, qui est dur. Il relâche mes mains, je me précipite pour le caresser, mais c'est impossible, ses baisers me paralysent de désir.

\- Je sais que vous aimez ça… Vous aimez être soumise…

\- Oui Link… Je suis soumise avec… avec toi…

Comment il a su ? C'est mon fantasme secret... Link me sourit d'une manière coquine et perverse. Il a réussi à me faire lâcher prise avec ses baisers et ses caresses… Je suis tellement amoureuse de lui, que je me suis laissée emporter par ses doux délices. Il prend une lanière en cuir, celle qui lui permettait de tenir ses armes. Link me dit de croiser les bras au dessus de la tête, puis il me les attache. J'essaie de bouger mes bras, je n'y arrive pas, ils sont bloqués. Ça m'excite un peu d'être attachée et d'être à la merci du héros… Ma respiration devient de plus en plus rapide et saccadée. Mon Link descend de mon ventre et se met entre mes jambes, il se met à quatre pattes et écarte mes cuisses. Je gémis en sentant son souffle sur mon sexe, il touche mes lèvres avec son index. Je sens son doigt qui glisse sur mon intimité humide, il se dirige vers ma vulve, j'ai un petit peu peur d'un coup. Il me regarde dans les yeux, d'un air confiant, ce qui me rassure, il fait donc rentrer son doigt doucement. C'est très agréable, je suis encore tendue, Link doit bien le remarquer, vu comment il tique.

\- Détendez-vous ! Arrêtez de vous contracter.

Je sens son doigt à l'intérieur de moi, il le bouge doucement, ça me fait vraiment du bien. Link caresse mon clitoris à l'aide de son pouce, ça me fait une sensation étrange… Mes jambes se mettent à trembler, mais ça me fait du bien aussi. Je lâche un cri de plaisir quand il fait rentrer le deuxième doigt et qu'il appuie sur mon bouton de chair. Link me sourit et continue ses gestes sensuels, je veux jouir, quelque chose m'en empêche. Le héros me caresse les cuisses avec sa main droite, qui est libre. Il voit à mon regard que quelque chose ne va pas.

\- Jouissez Votre Altesse, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Vous avez l'air gênée.

\- Non ça va… Continue… Cela ne fait pas longtemps qu'on a sauvé Hyrule et que l'on fait l'amour, ça me gêne un peu…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, depuis le début, nous sommes tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre, c'est normal que l'on ait eu envie de se faire des câlins, même si ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on a sauvé votre royaume, vous devriez être détendue. Je suis là, avec vous, dans ce lit, détendez-vous ! Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre… Je vous aime ma princesse...

Link me caresse pour me rassurer, je lui souris, il m'embrasse fougueusement sur la bouche. Je me sens en sécurité avec lui, il sera toujours là pour me protéger, comme Impa me l'a dit quand j'étais petite, le héros doit protéger la princesse. Il me caresse le ventre et m'embrasse ensuite. Il me murmure à l'oreille, en la léchant :

\- Vous avez l'air détendu maintenant… On va pouvoir faire l'amour…

\- Oui…

\- Vous voulez que je vous pénètre doucement ou brutalement ?

\- Brutalement.

\- D'accord… J'espère pouvoir vous faire jouir… Allez…

Il me bande les yeux avec son écharpe bleue, je frissonne, je perds tous mes moyens. Je le sens se positionner entre mes jambes, sa peau frotter contre la mienne, c'est si bon…

Il continue de me caresser doucement les fesses, ce qui me fait souffler de plaisir, je me demande quand il va me pénétrer… Son gland frotte contre mon clitoris, c'est agréable, ça chatouille en même temps, j'ai envie de rigoler, ça me fait sourire. Oh, il passe le long de sa verge sur mon bouton rose, aah… Ça me procure tellement de plaisir. Je lui demande de continuer… Oui… J'aime bien cette sensation.

\- Vous aimez ça ? Vous allez adorer la pénétration !

Il descend un peu plus bas, il va me pénétrer… Son gland touche ma vulve. Je mouille énormément, il n'a pas besoin de lubrifier son pénis. Il me pénètre violemment, je sursaute, je ne m'y attendais pas… Je pousse des petits gémissements, il fait des va et vient rapides à l'intérieur de moi. J'enfonce ma tête dans l'oreiller derrière moi et je crie doucement, je n'ai pas envie de libérer tout mon plaisir. Link s'agrippe à mes hanches et continue de me pénétrer, sa verge est comme une épée, qui me perfore le ventre, mais c'est agréable. Il rentre et sort de mon fourreau, il m'emplit totalement, mon vagin doit s'adapter à lui. Link me caresse les seins en même temps, puis il me pince les tétons, ce qui me fait gémir plus fort. Sa respiration se saccade, il doit fatiguer à force de me pilonner. Je ne peux que subir ses coups de reins, je ne vois rien et je ne peux bouger les bras, mon dos frotte contre les draps en satin du lit, c'est tellement doux… Link est tout le contraire. Je sens que je vais exploser, mais c'est trop tôt, je me retiens… C'est difficile… Il n'a toujours pas éjaculé, ce n'est pas grave, je pense qu'il doit ressentir du plaisir aussi, il se met à gémir. Link est toujours en moi, il touche le fond de mon intimité, je crie. Le héros me donne une claque sur les cuisses, ah ! Je me tords dans tous les sens, il me redonne une tape. Je ne savais pas qu'il était aussi violent, mais j'apprécie. Son visage est si angélique et innocent, on ne dirait pas qu'il peut être brusque, comme il le fait en ce moment. Link continue de me prendre violemment, il ne s'arrête pas. Je vais venir… Si je jouis, je ne ressentirai plus le plaisir que je ressens maintenant. Mon corps bouillonne, j'ai chaud, Link me lèche le cou et m'embrasse, les oreilles, la bouche, puis la poitrine. Il masse mes seins et appuie dessus avec ses mains, je me cambre en gémissant. Il est toujours en moi, il ralentit le rythme. Je n'en peux plus… Je relâche tout et je jouis. Je hurle de plaisir, en me tortillant sur les draps. Link jouit aussi en criant mon prénom, il se retire de mon vagin et quelque chose de collant tombe sur mon pubis et mon ventre… Il a éjaculé sur moi. Il a atteint l'orgasme après moi. J'ai l'impression que ce moment a été très court… J'en veux plus… Je lui murmure, épuisée :

\- Link… J'en veux encore ! C'était tellement bien !

\- D'accord.

Il retire son écharpe bleue de mes yeux, et détache mes bras ensuite. Je peux enfin voir son magnifique visage, ses yeux bleus, ses cheveux d'or, je le caresse et l'embrasse fougueusement sur les lèvres.

\- Je t'aime mon héros…

\- Moi aussi je vous aime ma princesse…

Il me caresse les cheveux, je suis si heureuse avec mon chevalier. J'en profite pour lui faire des câlins, je ne pouvais pas le toucher tout à l'heure. J'effleure ses abdominaux musclés, son dos, il grogne de plaisir. Link me lèche les oreilles, jusqu'à la pointe, je frissonne légèrement. Il en suce le bout, il aime mes oreilles.

\- Link…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma déesse ?

\- J'ai encore envie que tu me…

\- Ça, ça ne sera pas un problème !

Link mordille une dernière fois mon oreille, puis m'ordonne de me mettre à quatre pattes. J'exécute son ordre, il est si autoritaire, je n'ose pas le contredire. J'ai comme l'impression qu'une relation étrange se crée entre nous… Il me domine et j'accepte sa domination. Link va me prendre par derrière, je ne pourrai rien contrôler, comme quand j'avais les yeux bandés. Il me pénètre sans rien dire, juste en lâchant un râle de plaisir. Ses mouvements sont rapides, je ne sais pas comment il fait pour être endurant, après tout ce qu'il m'a fait. C'est un guerrier, un héros… Il a parcouru des kilomètres sans fatiguer, combattu sans relâche. Il est bien capable de faire l'amour à sa princesse. À chaque coup de butoir, il me pousse contre un oreiller, sur lequel j'étais installée. C'est tellement agréable ce qu'il me fait. Je ne savais pas que cette première fois allait être aussi bonne… Link me lèche le dos, en faisant le long de la colonne vertébrale, ça me fait soupirer de désir. Je me contracte… Mon vagin se resserre sur son sexe, il jouit. Il murmure mon prénom, sa tête enfouie dans mes longs cheveux.

\- Zelda… C'est excellent…

Il tire sur ma tresse, pour me faire relever la tête, il me donne une fessée sur ma fesse gauche, ce qui me fait crier. Il tire plus fort sur mes cheveux, je gémis dans mon extase, il me redonne une fessée. Ses coups de reins ne s'arrêtent pas… Je vais atteindre l'orgasme. Il s'accroche à mes cuisses et me pénètre plus profondément. Je n'en peux plus… Je sens qu'il se vide en moi, son liquide coule entre mes jambes. Link plante ses ongles dans mon dos et me griffe légèrement, je vais jouir… Je l'entends souffler au dessus de moi, ses gémissements m'excitent, il m'incite à jouir. Aah… Oh… Je ne tiens plus, ah… Je jouis enfin, mon deuxième orgasme… Je tombe sur le lit, fatiguée, la verge de Link se retire de moi. Mon cœur bat à toute vitesse, j'ai la tête qui tourne, j'ai soif surtout… Nous sommes en sueur tous les deux… Je me mets sur le dos et je vois mon amant à genoux au dessus de moi.

\- J'ai soif… murmuré-je.

Il prend sa verge en main et la dirige vers ma bouche. Non je ne veux pas, je fais non de la tête, il arrête tout de suite.

\- Je vais vous chercher un verre d'eau.

\- Merci…

Link reprend ses vêtements et se rhabille. Il laisse son bonnet vert et son écharpe sur le lit, il sort de la chambre pour aller au restaurant de l'auberge. Mince, j'ai envie d'uriner… Et le sperme de Link sort de mon intimité. Il faut que je trouve un pot de chambre pour me soulager, il n'y a pas d'autres moyens… Je fouille dans le meuble près du lit, pour tenter de trouver le fameux pot de chambre. Ah, génial, j'en ai trouvé un ! Je me mets dans un petit coin et je me vide la vessie. Link revient pile au moment là…

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ma princesse ?

\- Je fais pipi…

\- D'accord, venez au lit après…

Je me suis mise dans le lit avec Link, après voir bu mon verre d'eau. Nous sommes blottis l'un contre l'autre, il me caresse les cheveux et me chuchote :

\- Alors, c'était comment ? Vous avez aimé à ce que j'ai vu…

\- J'ai adoré. C'était incroyable… Tu m'as prise comme je l'ai voulu… Mon héros.

Je l'embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres. Il me sourit, je lui caresse les joues et lui murmure :

\- J'ai aimé quand tu m'as dominé… Je ne devrais pas être dominée, je suis la princesse…

\- Si, vous pouvez être soumise… seulement avec moi… Je ne voudrais pas qu'un autre Hylien vous touche, vous êtes ma Zelda.

Il me serre fort le bras gauche, je ne savais pas que Link était si possessif. Je geins, il lâche mon bras. Mon héros passe ses mains sur mes seins, il les malaxe doucement. Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir, mon cœur tape fort dans ma poitrine. Il me regarde dans les yeux et appuie fort sur ma poitrine ferme. Link prend mon sein gauche et en suce l'extrémité. Je m'allonge sur le dos, puis il vient contre moi. Il continue son affaire, ce qui me fait gémir son prénom. Je suis épuisée, il continue de me sucer le mamelon et de me faire des caresses.

\- Je veux dormir mon chéri…

\- D'accord Votre Altesse.

Il se lève et souffle sur les bougies posées sur le meuble, puis il revient sous la couverture avec moi. Nous sommes dans le noir complet, je me blottie contre mon amant et je lui souhaite une merveilleuse nuit. Il me répond "de même princesse" et m'embrasse sur le front.

Je me réveille dans la nuit, il y a de l'orage, la pluie battante frappe les vitraux. Link dort profondément, je le réveille doucement.

Il ronchonne, grâce à la lumière des éclairs qui grondent dans le ciel, je le vois se tourner vers moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma chérie ? souffle Link.

\- J'ai faim…

\- Zelda… Il fallait manger la Cocotte farcie…

Je caresse ses abdominaux et le supplie de venir avec moi en cuisine, pour prendre quelque chose à manger.

\- Zelda… Vous pouvez y aller seule… Je dors moi.

Il se fourre sous la couverture et se rendort. Bon, je vais devoir y aller seule… J'aurais préféré qu'il vienne avec moi, je n'ai pas envie de traîner seule dans cette auberge. J'allume une bougie puis je m'habille. Link se déplace dans le lit et prend toute la place, merci mon amour… Je sors discrètement de la chambre en fermant bien la porte en bois, heureusement que j'ai pris ma bougie, les couloirs sont très sombres. Je traverse donc ces fameux couloirs pour descendre en cuisine. Je ne croise personne, tant mieux. En passant près d'une chambre, j'entends des cris, de plaisir, comme quand nous faisons l'amour, Link et moi… Cette sensation érotique, quand Link me prend, mmh… Oh, je m'égare dans mes pensées… Ah, enfin la cuisine ! Mon ventre se met à gargouiller, j'ai vraiment faim… Il y a un délicieux gâteau au chocolat posé sur la table… Miam. Je n'ose pas le manger, ça se trouve, il est à quelqu'un. Bon, je vais en prendre une part…

Je suis de retour dans la chambre avec Link, je me déshabille pour aller dormir. Le gâteau au chocolat était vraiment bon. Mon héros se réveille et me regarde bizarrement.

\- Vous avez du chocolat sur la bouche, Zelda ! rigole-t-il.

Je rigole avec lui et je me mets dans le lit, il me lèche les lèvres pour enlever le chocolat. Il en profite pour m'embrasser.

\- Allez, maintenant vous dormez !

\- Oui maître.

Je lui ai répondu ça sans réfléchir…

\- C'est bien Zelda… Vous êtes obéissante, on en reparlera demain… Éteignez les bougies.

J'éteins les bougies. Je me couche près de lui, je veux satisfaire tous ses désirs…


	2. Chapitre 2

\- Psst, psst.

J'entends Link qui me murmure quelques choses à l'oreille. Il me pousse légèrement et je me mets sur le dos. Il m'a réveillé en me poussant… Je grommelle et remets la couverture sur moi. Link sort du lit complètement nu et s'étire, dos à moi. Il s'assoit sur le lit et cherche ses vêtements au sol. J'essaie de me rendormir en me blottissant contre mon oreiller, bien moelleux…

\- Madame la déesse, on reste éveillée…

\- Non monsieur le héros !

Il remet son pantalon et il vient vers moi et, ah, il me chatouille ! Link ! Arrête ! Il me fait des bisous en plus… Il me déstabilise… J'arrive à m'échapper de son emprise, il me croche dans les bras, Link est vraiment fort… Il m'embrasse et me murmure, en effleurant mes lèvres :

\- Zelda, c'est moi le dominant ici… Habillez-vous, je dois vous parler de quelque chose…

\- D'accord Link.

Le héros me laisse me relever et je saute dans ses bras, en lui faisant un gros câlin. Je suis nue sur lui, il a une érection dans son pantalon. Mince, où sont mes vêtements, j'ai dû les mettre par terre, ah, voilà ! J'aurais voulu prendre mon bain… Mais si Link tient vraiment à me parler, ça a l'air important.

Une fois que nous sommes tous les deux habillés, nous nous asseyons sur le lit. Je me mets à côté de Link, bien collée à lui.

\- Bon Zelda, hier nous avons fait l'amour, nous nous aimons… Nous formons un couple. Avez-vous confiance en moi ?

Cette question me paraît tellement évidente… Je lui souris en lui disant :

\- Bien sûr Link ! Nous nous sommes fait confiance sur le champ de bataille, alors en couple… Tu es mon héros, pourquoi je ne te ferais pas confiance ?

\- Vous avez raison…

Il me dépose un délicieux baiser sur les lèvres, il me rend folle… Link caresse mon menton et m'explique calmement :

\- Vous aimez être soumise, que je vous domine… Êtes-vous d'accord que l'on fasse des activités sadomasochistes ? Les fessées, mains attachées et yeux bandés comptent, plus la domination, ça s'appelle du BDSM. Bondage, domination, discipline, soumission et sadomasochisme. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y a des donjons uniquement réservés pour ces activités !

J'accepte avec plaisir, je ferai tout pour son plaisir et le mien aussi… Link prend mes deux mains et les serre dans les siennes, il me regarde si innocemment. Je me demande vraiment s'il pourrait être plus violent, quand nous faisions l'amour, il me pénétrait violemment, ce qui me faisait plaisir, mais je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'est le BDSM. Comment Link connait ça ?

\- Link, qu'est-ce que le BDSM exactement ? Je veux en savoir plus !

\- Vous êtes nue, à ma merci… Je vous fouette vigoureusement avec un martinet, vous criez mon nom, vous pleurez de plaisir, vous en voulez encore… ce sera de la torture, pour que vous ressentiez du plaisir… Et vous devrez me satisfaire aussi, car je suis votre maître ! Si vous me désobéissez… Vous aurez une grosse punition !

Son regard devient si sombre d'un coup, son sourire pervers, il n'est plus si candide. Il me fixe, de ses yeux bleus glaciaux, qui me figent sur place. Link me fait tant d'effet, il met sa main sur ma cuisse et la caresse doucement, il plante légèrement ses ongles dans ma peau.

\- Vous êtes à moi… Je vous aime tellement… En privé, je serai très possessif, alors qu'en public, vous serez libre, comme avant. Je ne fixe pas de date limite pour notre jeu de BDSM, vous me direz quand vous voudrez l'arrêter. Sauf si vous voulez continuer éternellement, me dit-il avec un regard de velours.

\- Oui Link, je suis d'accord.

\- Merci ma déesse… Je…

Je lui coupe la parole en sautillant comme une gamine :

\- Link, d'où connais-tu ces pratiques sexuelles ? J'aimerais en savoir plus…

\- Chut… C'est un secret… Je ne vous dirais rien ! Je suis un petit coquin… murmure Link en m'embrassant tendrement.

Il arrive à m'exciter en parlant sensuellement et en m'embrassant… J'ai chaud… Je vais devenir la soumise du héros, mais j'ai envie de savoir où il a trouvé ça.

\- Link… Dis-moi…

Je le regarde avec un air piteux et je fais ma bouille mignonne. Je me mets à genoux devant lui et le supplie.

\- S'il te plaît ! Mon maître ! Dis-moi et je te sucerai !

Je caresse son entrejambe, en sentant une bosse se former dans son pantalon. Je continue de frotter, jusqu'à ce qu'il craque, mais il reste stoïque. Je me blottie contre son ventre et gémis, en me frottant à lui. Ma tentative d'excitation n'est pas géniale… Link ne bouge pas, il se contente de caresser mes longs cheveux blonds. Ça me calme et j'arrête de remuer comme une chenille.

\- Ah… Zelda… Calmez-vous… Voilà…

\- Link, j'ai envie de faire l'amour… Je… J'ai besoin de…

Ma voix est coupée à cause de la tension et l'excitation, qui me tiraille le bas ventre. Link me fait non de la tête. Il change de sujet :

\- Bon, il est l'heure d'aller manger le déjeuner ! Allez !

Il m'aide à me relever et nous quittons la chambre. Link a vraiment faim, il me tire le bras pour que l'on aille manger. Nous nous sommes levés tard aussi… Je n'ai qu'une envie, faire l'amour avec Link.

Nous arrivons dans la salle à manger, qui est remplie de guerriers Gorons, Hyliens, et aussi des capitaines d'Hyrule. Link et moi rejoignons la table où se trouve Impa, ma nourrice et Lana. Impa s'exclame :

\- Oh les amoureux, vous allez bien ? Cette nuit je vous ai entendu…

\- Je n'ai pas envie que l'on parle de ça à l'heure du déjeuner… répond Link en s'asseyant près de moi.

Lana, innocente demande Impa :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? Ils rigolaient trop fort ?

Je commence à me servir de la purée de carottes, pour esquiver la discussion. C'est gênant de parler de ça, de notre première fois, qui était pourtant magnifique… Je repense aux deux orgasmes que j'ai éprouvés cette nuit… Impa répond à la question de la sorcière :

\- Ils ont fait l'amour ! Ils jouissaient et ça m'a gêné pour m'endormir. Et le lit qui couinait…

\- C'est bon là Impa, tu veux plus de détails peut-être ? crie Link.

\- Tant qu'à faire, oui. Tu l'as pris en levrette ?

Lana me regarde gênée, je dois rougir comme une tomate, Link m'a pris en levrette… Impa n'est vraiment pas gênée, elle m'a toujours interdit de dire des choses de ce genre en public. Mon héros regarde tout le monde sur la table et s'exclame, en direction de ma nourrice Sheikah :

\- Tu trouves ça drôle de raconter la première fois de la princesse ?

\- Oui Impa, tu aurais pu faire attention ! Excuse-toi s'il te plaît !

Elle me regarde honteusement, elle sait qu'elle a fait une bêtise. Elle s'excuse en posant sa main sur le cœur et en s'inclinant. Je la remercie. Je continue de manger tranquillement, Impa en rajoute une couche :

\- Chez nous, chez les Sheikahs, on avait pour coutume de faire l'amour en silence. On devait restreindre nos cris.

\- Ah, parce que tu as déjà fait l'amour ? ricane Link.

Impa lui lance un regard noir et répond naturellement :

\- Oui, mais j'ai fait une fausse couche et l'enfant est mort.

Je ne sais plus où me mettre… Il faut qu'ils arrêtent leur joute verbale, ça risque de dégénérer… Heureusement, Lana change de sujet et propose du poisson salé et sec à tout le monde. Plus personne ne parle. On entend juste les autres personnes discuter dans un brouhaha. Je finis par prendre le poisson et le coupe en morceaux. J'en donne à Link et à Impa.

Ce repas était horrible, Link et Impa qui s'envoyaient des piques, Impa qui ne se gêne pas pour parler de notre première fois… Je retourne dans ma chambre et je décide de prendre un bain. Il y a un grand bassin dans la salle d'eau, et un petit robinet qui permet de le remplir. L'eau doit être glacée et vient de la source, contrairement dans mon château, certains bains sont chauffés, comme dans ma chambre par exemple. Je commence à me dévêtir, Link entre dans la chambre en m'appelant.

\- Zelda !

\- Oui ?

Il claque la porte et arrive en courant dans la salle de bain. Je me retourne face à lui, à moitié nue, il se déshabille à son tour. Bon, nous allons prendre notre bain ensemble. Le bassin est rempli. L'eau est froide… brrr ! Link a pris du savon et des serviettes pour nous sécher quand nous aurons fini ! Link me rejoint dans l'eau, il se met à frissonner, c'est vrai que l'eau est presque glacée. Il va s'y habituer… Il se met dos à moi. Je prends le savon et le frotte contre mes mains, mmh, il sent bon la rose ! Je caresse Link avec mes mains savonneuses, il râle en sentant l'odeur de rose.

\- Zelda, arrêtez de me laver avec ça !

\- Link, arrête de râler ! Ça sent très bon la rose, tu ne veux pas être propre pour ta soumise ?

\- Si, mais…

Je continue de le nettoyer, il va sentir bon après. Je le chatouille avec mes ongles, il se met à rigoler doucement, je le caresse.

\- Alors, ce n'est pas agréable ? Ta soumise qui te savonne… On ne peut pas rêver mieux ! L'eau est froide par contre je suis désolée…

\- Ce n'est pas grave. À propos de la discussion pendant le repas, vous saviez qu'Impa avait fait une fausse couche ? dit-il.

Oh mince, cela l'a marqué… Ça me gêne un peu de lui raconter tout ça, mais c'est mon amant, je préfère lui dire, j'ai confiance en lui.

\- Oui, je le savais. C'est pour ça qu'elle a décidé de devenir nourrice et ensuite ma mère l'a recruté pour s'occuper de moi. Impa m'a élevé comme sa fille, elle me respecte et je la respecte aussi. C'est pour ça qu'elle s'est inquiétée sur ma première fois et elle peut être très envahissante.

Link réagit et s'esclaffe :

\- Elle aurait pu respecter votre vie intime ! Et la mienne aussi au passage. Je vous ai vraiment pris en levrette ! Je revoyais la scène dans ma tête, c'était magnifique.

\- Oui, Impa n'est pas très gênée… J'ai bien aimé la levrette claquée.

\- Oh… Vous êtes une sacrée coquine ! Petite perverse !

Link se retourne face à moi et me plaque contre le marbre blanc du bassin. Son visage est si près du mien. Il s'agrippe à mes épaules et m'embrasse sur les lèvres.

\- J'ai envie de faire l'amour… Tout de suite…

\- Moi aussi… Doigte-moi…

Il passe son index sur mes seins, puis il le fait descendre sur mon ventre et enfin vers mon intimité. Il plonge sa main dans l'eau et il fait rentrer son doigt dans mon sexe. Je gémis quand il commence à faire des va et vient à l'intérieur de mon corps. Link me regarde dans les yeux en me masturbant. Son regard me gêne, je ferme les yeux pour ne pas le voir. Il va de plus en plus vite, je me cambre légèrement et je bascule la tête en arrière, je vais jouir. Link retire son doigt subitement. Il a su que j'allais jouir… Je suis vraiment frustrée. Je grogne.

\- Oh, vous êtes mignonne quand vous grognez !

\- Pourquoi as-tu arrêté ?

\- J'aime vous frustrer… Coquine. Bon, pour me faire pardonner, je vais vous savonner, d'accord ?

\- Oh oui merci !

Il prend le savon et me nettoie le corps. C'est si agréable, il est si doux. J'aime l'odeur du savon à la rose, qui est si suave. Link caresse mes épaules, ses mains se dirigent ensuite vers mon cou. Il appuie légèrement dessus, comme s'il allait m'étrangler. Il me chuchote :

\- Vous n'avez pas des fantasmes de strangulation ?

\- Non.

\- Je comprends, vous avez un cou très fin… Je n'ai aucune envie de le briser. Je préfère l'embrasser.

Je lui souris et il m'embrasse dans le cou, ses lèvres douces passent délicatement sur ma peau mouillée. Je frissonne légèrement, j'ai un peu froid à cause de l'eau. Link caresse délicatement mes seins, puis il pince mes mamelons, tout durs. Je gémis son prénom doucement.

\- Allez, maintenant vous sortez du bain et vous allez me chercher une serviette, me dit-il en me rinçant.

\- Mais Link… je pigne.

\- Zelda… Obéissez ! hurle Link.

Il me pousse hors du bain, je m'accroche à lui, sa peau glisse à cause de l'eau.

\- Link tu es méchant !

\- Je sais ! Vous êtes ma soumise non ?

\- Oui.

Je sors du bain et prends les serviettes que Link avait préparé. Je me sèche le corps avec une serviette, je sens le regard du héros se poser sur moi. Je me plie exprès pour exposer mon intimité, Link sort du bain et crie :

\- Zelda, qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit ?

\- Pardon…

Je prends une serviette toute douce pour l'essuyer avec, sauf qu'il m'ordonne de rester au sol, agenouillée devant lui. Il me dit d'un air sérieux :

\- Ouvrez la bouche...

J'exécute l'ordre, j'ouvre ma bouche. Il pose son pied droit sur ma tête et m'incite à la baisser. Mon nez touche le sol en carrelage bleu.

\- Léchez le sol.

\- Mais…

\- Allez !

Je n'ose pas bouger, Link est devenu si dominant… Le bout de ma langue touche le sol froid. C'est vraiment pas très propre de faire ça… Il pose son pied sur ma tête encore une fois. Il veut montrer qui commande ici, c'est bien lui. Il appuie encore plus fort, mes lèvres touchent le carrelage. Je ne sors pas ma langue. Je sens Link qui s'agace et qui est tendu.

\- On ne fera pas l'amour… On ira au lit tranquillement, sans pénétration… tonne Link.

\- Je veux faire l'amour ! J'en ai très envie !

\- Je n'ai plus envie… Vous voir à mes pieds m'excite…

Mon intimité est humide, je meurs d'envie de faire l'amour, j'ai envie que mon maître me pénètre… Il reste insensible à mes plaintes, c'est un bon dominant à mon avis. Je décide finalement de lécher le sol pour lui faire plaisir. La dalle en carrelage froid qui glisse sur ma langue… Avec de la poussière en plus, c'est dégoûtant. Je lèche le sol jusqu'à ce que Link soit satisfait. Il me tapote les cheveux avec son pied et déclare joyeusement :

\- C'est bon ! Vous pouvez vous relever !

\- Merci maître !

Je reprends ma serviette et je finis mon séchage, j'essuie aussi Link, pour qu'il soit sec. J'en profite pour caresser son corps musclé.

On frappe à la porte de notre chambre, de ma chambre à la base. C'est Impa.

\- Zelda, venez, il faut que vous veniez voir la progression de la reconstruction de votre château, les Gorons et Hyliens auront besoin de vous !

\- J'arrive, je me prépare !

Impa a totalement cassé mon envie de coucher avec Link, c'est incroyable. Elle m'a sorti de mes fantasmes. Je laisse la serviette à Link et je m'habille en vitesse.

\- Link, je vais devoir y aller, tu veux venir ou tu restes à l'auberge ? Je risque d'y rester la journée.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Pour aider mon peuple à réaménager le château, car il m'aide ! Allez, viens !

Je laisse Link s'habiller, j'en profite pour me coiffer. Il m'excite tellement quand il est habillé de sa tunique verte et de son écharpe… J'ai envie de le caresser… Il me regarde dans les yeux, je me calme.

Une fois que mon héros est prêt, je sors de la chambre et Impa nous saute dessus :

\- Alors les jeunes amoureux, vous venez avec moi ?

Je suis assez surprise par sa réaction. Elle est toute joyeuse d'un coup… Nous quittons l'auberge, tous les trois. Link me tient la main fermement, comme s'il ne voulait pas que je parte. Il me murmure furtivement à l'oreille :

\- J'ai envie de vous baiser… De vous prendre par derrière et de claquer vos fesses… De vous…

Impa se retourne vers nous. Elle a entendu ce qu'a dit Link… On est grillé.

\- Votre Altesse, venez prendre votre cheval.

Je m'avance vers Impa, qui me présente un bel étalon noir. Je grimpe dessus, suivie de Link, qui s'installe derrière moi. Impa monte sa jument blanche. Mon héros me serre contre lui, il plaque ses mains contre mes seins, mince Impa, elle va nous voir. Je retire ses mains. Elle se tourne vers nous.

\- Je suis sûre que vous avez hâte de rentrer chez vous Zelda !

\- Oh oui, je vais retrouver ma chambre ! Et…

\- Vous allez coucher avec Link.

\- Non. Je vais dormir.

Je m'imagine en train de me faire baiser sur mon lit, par Link qui me prend dans une position inconfortable. Je serai à moitié allongée, il me pénétrera pendant qu'une de mes jambes sera en l'air et l'autre pliée. Il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça. Sans m'en rendre compte tout de suite, j'ai gémis le prénom du héros…

\- Votre Altesse, vous allez bien ?

\- Oui Impa, tout va bien !

Nous arrivons enfin devant ma demeure… Qui est vraiment très grande pour moi seule, mais le château appartenait à mes parents… Qui sont décédés… Je descends de mon cheval, Link me tire le bras droit, pour éviter que je fuie.

\- Je veux voir votre chambre, ça fait longtemps…

\- Oui… Tout cela me manque…

Je repense à ma mère… Ce n'est pas le moment de pleurnicher, je dois aider à la rénovation du château, comme je le faisais avant. Link me suit et les gardes qui replantent les arbres l'acclament :

\- Link ! Link le héros d'Hyrule ! Ouah !

Link les salue en souriant. Il rentre avec moi au château. Il a été bien rénové, je suis heureuse de les avoir aidé. C'est normal, c'est ma maison, mais mon peuple a voulu m'aider. J'ai tout fait pour les protéger. Celui qui a toujours cherché à me protéger pendant la bataille, c'est Link. Et aussi ma nourrice Impa. Je me sens si bien avec eux, ils me protègent.

« - Tu seras une grande fille sage Zelda, d'accord ? Je veux une femme sérieuse pour gouverner Hyrule… Promets-moi…

\- Oui maman… Ne pars pas ! Reste avec moi ! Maman !

Elle a fermé les yeux, c'est fini… Elle me dit ces derniers mots :

\- Sois heureuse… J'espère que tu rencontreras le héros… Ma petite déesse.

Elle est morte… c'est fini. Je la secoue, je hurle, je pleure, maman ! Maman ! Impa me retient, et me fait un câlin.

\- Maman ! Je te promets que je rencontrerai le héros ! Je…

Je continue de pleurer impuissante. J'espère rencontrer le héros… Je rêve de lui des fois, qu'il vient me sauver… »

\- Zelda !

Link me sort de mes pensées… Il vient vers moi et me caresse les épaules.

\- Vous allez bien ?

\- Oui. Bon, je vais voir les rénovations intérieures.

Je vais à l'intérieur du château, les couloirs sont magnifiques, je suis fière de mon travail et de celui de mon peuple. J'aimerai tellement tous les remercier. Je vais voir ma chambre… J'arrive dans le grand couloir et je cours pour aller dans mon donjon. Je suis si heureuse, je sautille presque, je monte les escaliers en chantonnant. Link me suit, je le sens derrière moi. J'arrive enfin dans ma chambre, qui est restée comme telle. Comme une gamine, je saute sur mon lit et m'allonge dessus. Je me blottie contre mon oreiller, Link arrive par derrière et s'allonge sur moi.

\- Coucou princesse !

Il commence à me caresser le ventre, et à me déshabiller… Je n'ai pas envie de faire l'amour… Je me retourne face à lui, il m'embrasse goulûment les lèvres, je me laisse aller avec ce délicieux baiser. Je lui murmure :

\- Link, je n'ai pas envie de faire l'amour…

\- Moi j'en ai envie. Si j'ai envie de faire l'amour, nous allons le faire, dit-il en bloquant mes poignets au dessus de la tête.

Je le supplie, je n'ai pas envie de le faire… Pas tout de suite. Il caresse la base de mes seins, sans retirer mon plastron.

\- S'il te plaît Link, nous ferons l'amour ce soir si tu veux ! Mais là, je veux me reposer.

\- D'accord… Ce soir, je voulais qu'on aille dans un donjon.

Un donjon ? Ah oui, il m'en a déjà parlé ! Des donjons où on y fait du BDSM. Mais de toute façon, nous pourrons faire l'amour dans ce donjon.

\- Link, nous ferons l'amour ce soir. Dans le donjon.

Je me couche sur mon lit et je ferme les yeux, je sens Link qui vient se blottir contre moi. Je me retourne et me mets dans ses bras, c'est tellement bien cette sensation… Je vais m'endormir contre lui…

Quand je me réveille, il commence à faire nuit, Link est déjà réveillé. Il me caresse les cheveux.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Oui…

Il m'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres. Il me fait de douces caresses, qui me font gémir. Je ressens une chaleur dans mon ventre.

\- Vous avez rêvé de moi ?

\- Non.

\- Ah…

Il est un peu vexé, ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai encore rêvé de ma mère. Je le prends dans mes bras et lui fait un câlin, il me murmure à l'oreille, en me serrant fort contre lui :

\- J'ai rêvé de vous… Que je vous baisais… j'ai hâte à ce soir…

\- Moi aussi Link.

Je l'embrasse langoureusement sur la bouche. Il frotte son corps contre moi, il m'excite, il n'arrête pas de m'embrasser. Mes vêtements me gênent d'un coup, non, nous ne devons pas faire l'amour ici… Quelqu'un pourrait nous surprendre. Link joue la provocation et donne des coups de reins dans le vide. Une bosse se forme dans son pantalon.

\- Putain, Zelda… Il faut que je retire mon pantalon. Je dois libérer mon sexe.

\- Non ! Nous ferons ça au donjon !

Je me relève et je descends de mon lit. Je ne savais pas que Link était aussi excité.

\- Nous allons au donjon tout de suite ! crie Link.

\- Oui maître, dis-je en caressant son entrejambe.

Il rougit ! J'ai réussi à l'exciter… Je vais me prendre une punition c'est sûr… Nous sortons de ma chambre, Link me pousse dans les escaliers, pour m'embêter, je crie comme une enfant. Impa nous tombe dessus :

\- Alors les amoureux ? Vous avez fait des choses ?

\- Non ! On a fait une petite sieste ! J'ai rêvé de maman… dis-je à ma nourrice.

Impa me fait un câlin comme une vraie maman. C'est un peu ma maman. Link doit faire la tronche, il est si pressé. Impa dit en rigolant :

\- Elle a été longue votre sieste ! Il fait presque nuit ! Vous allez rester ici, non ?

Je jette un coup d'œil à Link, puis je me retourne vers elle.

\- Euh, je vais faire une sortie avec Link.

\- Ah d'accord ! Vous reviendrez au château ?

« Non » je pense mentalement. Link prend la parole.

\- Non, on va rester dans une auberge. Zelda est avec moi, elle ne craint rien.

\- Mais oui… Allez-y à votre sortie. Et amusez-vous bien !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! lui dis-je.

\- Oui ! Vous me raconterez ! répond-elle quand nous sortons du château.

Nous allons donc au donjon à cheval, sur mon étalon noir. La jument de Link, Epona, est restée à l'auberge. Link essaie de contrôler le cheval, il a du mal.

\- Je n'ai pas ma cravache, ça va être difficile.

\- Pas besoin de cravache ! Il comprend les ordres !

Link rigole :

\- Comme vous… J'utiliserai quand même le fouet sur vos fesses…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai vraiment hâte à ce moment… mais j'ai aussi peur.


	3. Chapitre 3

\- J'ai peur Link… Je ne veux pas y aller…

\- Cessez de faire votre caprice ! On va entrer dans ce donjon !

C'est la première fois que je vais ici, lui aussi je suppose… J'ai un peu peur d'un coup. Link me pousse et nous rentrons à l'intérieur du donjon. Les gens nous regardent bizarrement, c'est sûr, voir le héros et la princesse ici n'est pas courant. Un homme vient nous voir et nous demande :

\- Voulez-vous réserver une chambre rouge ?

\- Oui.

\- Très bien, suivez-moi.

Nous suivons l'homme, qui nous amène dans un très long couloir, illuminé par des petites bougies. On y fait des choses sadiques, mais l'ambiance est bonne, bizarrement. Link et moi croisons toutes sortes de personnes avec des colliers, attachés en laisse, ou pleines de traces rouges sur le corps... Nous nous rapprochons de la chambre, je suis toute excitée.

\- Voici la chambre ! Amusez-vous bien !

\- Merci !

Nous rentrons à l'intérieur de cette fameuse chambre rouge. Je suis à peine entrée que Link me donne des ordres. Son intonation est forte. Je retire mes vêtements, pour me retrouver nue face à lui. Je regarde autour de moi, la chambre est vraiment toute rouge, avec un grand lit à baldaquin près du mur. Il y a différentes armes accrochées au mur, ce sont pour la plupart des fouets, ou d'autres accessoires comme des baillons, des énormes godes.

\- Zelda. Je vais vous fouetter.

\- Oui.

\- Oui qui ? s'exclame Link en pinçant mes deux tétons.

\- Maître Link.

Il relâche mes seins et me tapote la tête gentiment. Il reste habillé. J'ai envie qu'il se mette nu. Je veux le caresser, l'observer… Sa tunique verte est déjà excitante… Link me pousse sur le lit, je m'allonge dessus et attends. J'ai une vue sur tous les murs de la chambre et donc tous les jouets sexuels. Il y a une grande croix accrochée dans un coin, un meuble avec sûrement plein de choses dedans… Link me demande de me mettre à quatre pattes et d'attendre. Je pense qu'il va me fouetter les fesses. Un énorme claquement retentit, je sursaute. Link. Il s'amuse avec son fouet.

\- Lanière en cuir de deux mètres, embout en cuir aussi. Excellent.

Il refait claquer le fouet, ça m'excite… Qu'il me fouette violemment ! Je n'attends que ça. Il me dit les ordres, si je suis d'accord ou pas, puis le mot de sécurité.

\- Je vais vous fouetter cinq fois. Si vous avez vraiment mal, vous direz le mot de sécurité "Lumière" et j'arrêterai. D'accord ? Répétez ce mot mentalement pour vous en rappeler. Vous pourrez le changer plus tard.

\- Oui maître. Fouette-moi violemment.

\- Vraiment ? D'accord. Voulez-vous que je vous insulte en même temps ?

\- Oui, insulte-moi.

J'ai à peine le temps de souffler qu'il me donne un gros coup de fouet. La lanière claque bruyamment sur mon postérieur. Ca fait vraiment mal… Je hurle tout de même de plaisir :

\- Maitre ! Haan..

J'ai l'impression que mes fesses ont été brûlé au fer rouge.

\- Vous aimez ça, coquine !

Je n'arrête pas de mouiller et de gémir comme une folle. Ce n'est pas digne d'une princesse de se faire fouetter par un chevalier, qui est quand même le héros. Il me fouette une deuxième fois, je hurle comme une possédée et je m'accroche aux draps. Link continue de m'insulter et de m'humilier, mais j'adore ça. Seul lui a le droit de m'insulter comme ça. Et de me flageller de cette manière.

\- Oh la vilaine Zelda ! Elle hurle comme une dévergondée !

Je ne supporterais pas ces insultes en temps normal, mais sorties de sa bouche, elles deviennent douces et agréables.

\- Vilaine princesse maso ! Que vous êtes faible…

Après ces mots, il m'assène un troisième coup de fouet, je sens que je vais jouir. Cette sensation est tellement agréable. Il a bien raison, je suis vraiment masochiste…

\- Vous n'êtes faite que pour me servir d'esclave, seulement pour me vider.

\- Tu es si méchant avec moi.

\- Je sais.

Mon intimité devient de plus en plus humide, je sens mon liquide couler entre mes jambes. Link me fouette, je hurle, des larmes perlent sur mon visage. Mes fesses sont en feu, j'ai mal, mais en même temps j'adore. Les larmes continuent de couler, mais je jouis le nom de mon maître. Je le supplie de me fouetter une dernière fois, en pleurant.

\- Link… Le dernier coup…

La lanière claque sur mes fesses en faisant un bruit très aigu. Je frissonne et je jouis contre la couverture. J'entends Link gémir derrière moi. J'ai vraiment mal aux fesses… Des larmes coulent toutes seules sur mon visage, puis dans ma bouche, ainsi que sur les draps. Link vient me caresser les fesses, je sursaute, il applique de la crème dessus, ça me fait du bien… Il me dit ensuite :

\- Mettez-vous sur le dos s'il vous plaît.

\- D'accord.

Je me mets sur le dos et je regarde mon partenaire se déshabiller. Il est si beau. Il se déshabille lentement, pour m'exciter. Je me précipite sur lui pour lui retirer ses vêtements, il se laisse faire.

\- C'est bien, vous êtes à mon service ! Déshabillez-moi complètement.

Je lui enlève son bonnet vert et le pose délicatement sur le lit. Il a vraiment envie que je le déshabille rapidement, mais je fais exprès d'être très lente pour l'exciter, j'espère qu'il va résister. Je retire son écharpe, avec une lenteur, je caresse le doux tissu en même temps. Link n'arrête pas de me fixer, il me murmure, agacé :

\- Dépêchez-vous, on n'a pas que ça à faire !

\- Le déshabillage est important tu sais ? C'est excitant.

\- Je sais bien… Ca m'excite beaucoup trop… Donc déshabillez-moi plus rapidement !

J'exécute donc ses ordres, sinon, il risque de me punir et je risque de me prendre des coups de fouets. J'ai du mal à enlever sa tunique verte, elle est trop près de son corps… Link me regarde, sans rien faire, il se contente de sourire d'un air sadique. Je sautille comme une gamine, en espérant qu'il m'aide, je m'accroche à lui en geignant.

\- Arrêtez ça ! Déshabillez-moi, un point c'est tout ! Vous la voulez votre punition, hein !

\- On va faire quoi après ? je lui demande, d'un air innocent.

Il me pousse violemment sur le lit, je tombe en gémissant son nom, il se déshabille finalement lui-même. Oh, j'ai dû l'énerver un peu… Il enlève sa tunique d'un seul coup et la balance par terre, il enlève ses bottes en cuir marron et enfin, il se débarrasse de son pantalon. Il lui reste que ses côtes de maille à enlever, ensuite, il sera totalement nu.

Link vient s'installer sur moi, je l'entoure de mes bras, il m'embrasse sur la bouche. Il me pénètre doucement, sans me prévenir, je souffle de bonheur en le sentant en moi. Il est tellement doux… Sa verge caresse mes parois, sûrement lubrifiées naturellement. Il glisse en moi, je ne peux retenir un gémissement, le désir est beaucoup trop fort. Link me mord le téton gauche pour me faire taire, ça fait vraiment mal. Il me pénètre de plus en plus vite, je vais mourir de plaisir. Il le fait tellement exprès. J'ai envie de hurler, je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit, je ne préfère rien dire, ça va être très difficile. Il ne faut pas que je me laisse aller, il faut que je me contrôle. Oh non, il caresse mon clitoris maintenant, je n'arriverais jamais à lutter.

\- Zelda, je vois que vous vous retenez de jouir, c'est énervant vous savez.

-…

Link me change de position, je me retrouve appuyée sur mes deux mains, tandis qu'il me tient les jambes en l'air. C'est comme si j'étais une brouette… Oh ! Il rentre en moi dans cette position, ce n'est pas agréable, je vais avoir du mal à tenir ! Je m'écrase sur le lit en silence, mes seins frottent contre les draps, qui sont très doux. Link n'hésite pas à me donner des fessées, sur mon postérieur encore rouge. Finalement, je me laisse aller… Je le laisse rentrer et sortir en moi à sa guise, je vois que ça lui fait plaisir, à moi aussi… Il n'a toujours pas éjaculé, je ne sens rien en moi, sauf ma cyprine qui coule sur mes jambes. Je suis si excitée, je commence à jouir, ma bouche dans la couverture. Link se met à me hurler dessus :

\- Arrêtez de vous retenir de jouir ! Laissez-vous aller !

\- Pardon maître…

Il se retire de moi, ce qui me fait tomber sur le lit. Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? Je me retourne, curieuse, il est devant le mur, en train de chercher un fouet, un gode ou autre. Il voit bien que je l'observe.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? Mes fesses ?

\- Oh oui, tant qu'à faire ! dis-je en rigolant.

Il renchérit :

\- Vous allez moins rire quand je vais vous mettre un godemichet dans les fesses…

\- Pas trop gros, j'espère…

Il éclate de rire.

\- Non, je vous mettrai un chapelet, c'est mieux ! Et le gode, ça ira dans votre vagin !

J'ai peur qu'il en prenne un trop gros exprès et que ça ne rentre pas dans mon vagin…

Il revient avec un godemichet assez gros, j'ai peur… Link me rassure en disant que le vagin est un muscle et que ça rentrera sans problème. C'est vrai, mais vu la taille du gode… Il doit faire trente centimètres et sept centimètres d'épaisseur… Je suis un peu effrayée, mais en même temps excitée, de voir ce que ça va me faire. C'est un gode en bois lisse, brillant, qui a la forme d'un phallus, logiquement. Link revient vers le lit avec, ainsi que le chapelet anal. C'est aussi un jouet sexuel, avec des petites boules reliées entre elles. Il m'ordonne de me mettre à quatre pattes, pour qu'il puisse insérer les petites boules dans mon rectum. Link lubrifie mon anus avec sa langue, ça chatouille, j'ai envie de rigoler. Je rigole moins quand il fait rentrer le chapelet anal, de couleur rose. Je serre les fesses, Link tire sur ma tresse en criant :

\- Zelda ! Arrêtez de serrer le sphincter, comment voulez-vous que ça rentre ?

\- Pardon…

J'essaie de desserrer au maximum, de me détendre. C'est désagréable, de sentir des boules froides rentrer à l'intérieur du rectum… Je ne peux remuer les fesses, sans sentir le chapelet en moi. Mon héros fait rentrer ses doigts dans mon intimité, pour me préparer à cet énorme godemichet. Il fait rentrer quatre doigts d'un coup, je sursaute, il les bouge à l'intérieur, je retiens des gémissements, ce n'est pas le moment de jouir. Son pouce caresse mon clitoris tout gonflé et rose, l'excitation est vraiment à son comble… Je n'ai qu'une hâte, qu'il arrête cette délicieuse torture et qu'il me pénètre avec ce gode. Mon liquide dû à l'excitation doit couler sur ses doigts… Il retire enfin ses doigts de mon vagin, le désir est retombé… Je peux respirer ! Link me fait lécher ses doigts maintenant, je ne veux pas… J'y suis obligée, sinon, je vais subir une autre punition. Je lèche donc ses doigts, en bonne soumise que je suis, Link lâche un petit rire de satisfaction, en me caressant les cheveux. Je déteste me goûter, c'est dégoutant… Heureusement qu'il n'a pas éjaculé dans mon intimité, je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour se retenir. Link me pénètre encore par surprise… Quand il va faire rentrer ce gode ?! Il se vide enfin en moi, en me chuchotant, un peu essoufflé :

\- Aaah… j'avais envie d'éjaculer ! J'ai préféré le faire dans votre ventre, je le ferai peut-être dans votre bouche !

Il se retire de moi rapidement, je le vois prendre le gode… aaah ! Il me l'enfonce dans le vagin, ça fait légèrement mal, les parois s'écartent pour le laisser passer. Je me tortille dans tous les sens, Link m'embrasse le bas du dos pour me détendre. J'ai envie de hurler pour qu'il rentre ce truc au maximum ! C'est si gros, mais je ressens du plaisir…

Link y va doucement pour le faire rentrer presque en entier, il ne veut pas me blesser. Et puis, j'ai mon mot de sécurité pour tout arrêter. J'aimerais bien le changer, parce que « lumière », je ne sais pas, c'est simple. Ca nous représente Link et moi, c'est pour ça. Le gode touche le col de mon utérus… Il ne peut pas le rentrer plus. Link commence à faire des va et vient lents, qui s'intensifient, pour me faire jouir. Je pousse un gémissement, à chaque fois que le jouet touche le fond de mon intimité. Link me fait relever la tête, en tirant sur ma longue tresse blonde et en jouant avec mon bijou au bout de celle-ci. Je sens que je vais atteindre l'orgasme, grâce à un gode… Je sens une boule de désir se former dans mon intimité, je vais exploser. Mon maître continue de jouer avec le jouet, en le faisant glisser dans mon vagin humide, ça devient intenable, j'atteins l'orgasme et je hurle son nom. Sans dire maître… Oh, oh… Ca sent la punition… Il retire le chapelet anal violemment, j'ai un deuxième orgasme. Je peine à reprendre mon souffle, je suis encore dans mon extase, mon cœur bat à une vitesse folle, comme si j'avais couru. Le godemichet est toujours en moi, je n'arrête pas de murmurer « Link, retire-le s'il te plait », je pleure limite de plaisir, tellement ça me fait de bien, un peu trop de bien. Il fait rentrer sa verge dans mon anus maintenant, sans retirer le gode. Ô déesse Hylia, j'espère vous satisfaire avec tout ce que je ressens… Il y va tellement fort, que ça en devient douloureux, mais le mouvement du gode dans mon vagin me fait oublier cette souffrance. Il extirpe le gode brusquement de mon vagin, ce qui me fait couiner de douleur, il sort ensuite de mon rectum. Je suis totalement lasse, je me laisse tomber sur le lit, je sens un liquide visqueux couler sur mes cuisses, ce doit être le sperme de Link.

\- Zelda ! Bougez-vous ! Je voulais faire autre chose.

\- Je suis fatiguée maître…

\- Nous avons fait une longue sieste, ça m'étonnerait.

Il me pousse pour m'inciter à continuer cette séance de sadomasochisme, mais je n'en ai plus envie, j'ai juste qu'une envie… dormir. Link me pénètre quand même, contre mon gré. Je suis sa soumise, je dois assouvir ses désirs… Il me fait l'amour violemment, je me laisse bercer par ses coups de bassin. C'est plaisant ce qu'il me fait, il ne va pas vite, c'est parfait… Je commence à m'endormir, je pense qu'il va le remarquer et stopper son affaire. Il continue, mon dos n'arrête pas de frotter contre les draps en satin. Je vais être obligée de dire mon mot de sécurité, alors que je n'en ai pas envie…

\- Lumière !

Link se stoppe net, je ne savais pas que ça allait être aussi rapide. Il m'aide à me relever, en me tirant sur les avant-bras, puis je tombe dans ses bras. Je me blottie contre lui, il m'embrasse tendrement sur le cou, la joue et enfin le front.

\- Vous avez aimé ce que je vous ai fait ?

\- Oui maître, j'ai adoré ! On pourra le refaire, quand je serai moins fatiguée ?

\- Bien sûr, ma perverse chérie ! Allez, on va s'habiller et aller dormir !

Je lui réponds en sautillant et en le serrant dans mes bras. Sa peau nue est toute collante de transpiration, tout comme la mienne, je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte. Cela n'empêche pas Link de me caresser… J'adore ses caresses, elles sont si exquises, il pourrait m'en faire toute la journée. Il me dépose un baiser sur les lèvres et me chuchote, en caressant mon sein droit :

\- Habillez-vous maintenant, on va dormir dans l'auberge du donjon.

\- D'accord ! Tu ne peux pas m'aider à m'habiller ? lui dis-je avec un regard de velours.

Il me caresse la joue et me répond :

\- Mais ma chérie, je dois m'habiller aussi ! Allez, vous êtes grande ! rigole Link en me donnant mes vêtements.

Je m'habille en ronchonnant, je voulais qu'il s'occupe de moi ! Il me donne juste une serviette pour que je me nettoie le corps. Je préférerais prendre un bain…

\- Dépêchez-vous ! Si vous êtes si fatiguée…

Link me porte et nous sortons de la chambre rouge. Je m'accroche à lui, en me blottissant contre lui. Nous croisons le propriétaire du donjon, qui nous indique où se trouve l'auberge.

\- L'auberge est juste à côté du donjon, à l'extérieur.

\- Merci, dit Link.


	4. Chapitre 4

Nous sommes arrivés dans notre chambre d'auberge, avec un grand lit, pour deux personnes. Je me déshabille, ainsi que Link. Nous nous mettons sous la couverture et je me blottie contre lui. Je commence à m'endormir, le héros me murmure :

\- Zelda, je sais que vous allez vous endormir.

\- Laisse-moi dormir, je suis fatiguée… Et puis, demain, nous devrons rejoindre Impa au château.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça ! En plus, il est tôt !

Tôt ? Minuit ! C'est tard pour moi, je me couche tôt, je me couche à vingt-et-une heures. Sinon, je suis fatiguée… Surtout après du sadomasochisme… Je me demande ce que fait Link à cette heure.

\- Pourquoi minuit c'est tôt pour toi ? Que fais-tu ?

\- Vous voulez savoir ? Et bien, je n'arrive pas à dormir, du coup je lis des livres. Ou bien, je vais faire un tour dehors.

Avec tous les efforts qu'il fait, je suis étonnée qu'il n'arrive pas à dormir. Après les missions, je suis totalement fatiguée et je dois aller me reposer. Sauf que je reste sur le champ de bataille, je ne veux pas laisser les autres combattants seuls. Par curiosité, je lui demande quels livres il lit.

\- Euh, bah, je ne sais plus les noms ! s'exclame Link.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu mens…

Je vois dans son regard qu'il me cache quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi… Il doit très bien savoir. J'insiste pour qu'il me dise.

\- Zelda, vous voulez vraiment savoir ?

\- Oui ! Dis-moi Link !

Il souffle et il enchaîne :

\- Vous savez, avant que nous fassions l'amour, j'étais vierge et je ne savais pas comment faire… C'est pour ça que j'ai acheté des livres qui parlaient de trucs sexuels, pour pouvoir prévoir dans ma tête, comment j'allais faire avec vous, je ne voulais pas tout rater…

\- Oh ! Tu voulais le faire avec moi ? Moi aussi… J'ai déjà fait un rêve, où tu me faisais l'amour, balbutié-je.

Il me fait un câlin, puis il m'embrasse sur le front délicatement :

\- Oui, je vous aime depuis le début c'est pour ça, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour vous.

Link est tellement gentil, il a tout préparé à l'avance, pour ne pas gâcher ma première fois, qui a été parfaite, ça n'arrive pas à tout le monde.

\- Et sinon, comment tu as découvert, pour le BDSM ? je lui demande.

\- Vous êtes vraiment curieuse !

\- Oui ! Moi je ne connaissais pas du tout ça ! Dis-moi s'il te plaît !

Il m'interrompt en mettant son index sur mes lèvres :

\- Chut, qui est-ce qui voulait dormir, il n'y a même pas quelques minutes, mmh ?

Il fait tellement exprès de ne rien dire, ça attise encore plus ma curiosité. Je veux savoir ! S'il a apprit ça avec quelqu'un que je connais ou non. Ca m'intrigue. Je le caresse sensuellement, pour tenter d'avoir une réponse, il se met à gémir. Ca lui fait du bien, Link va peut-être craquer et me dire…

\- Zelda… Arrêtez vos caresses voluptueuses ! Non ! Ne caressez pas cet endroit !

Je souris, en même temps que je caresse son pénis, en faisant de petits va-et-vient. Link retire ma main de son sexe et me dit :

\- D'accord, je vais vous dire ! Vous n'avez pas de patience ! J'ai découvert ça quand je me baladais dans le bourg d'Hyrule et un gars est venu vers moi, en disant : « viens, j'ai un truc génial à te montrer ! ». Moi je croyais que ça allait être une technique de combat, ou de nouvelles armes ! Mais non. Il m'a amené dans une boutique vraiment étrange, avec plein de choses érotiques. Ensuite, le gars m'a parlé de vous, je ne vais pas vous cacher, j'ai bandé, en voyant des peintures cochonnes et en vous imaginant à la place de la fille. J'imaginais des trucs pas possibles ! Puis l'homme m'a donné un livre, à propos du fameux sadomasochisme. J'étais un peu perdu avec ce livre dans les mains, mais il m'a tout expliqué.

Je le regarde, les yeux écarquillés, c'est comme ça qu'il a découvert le sadomasochisme ? Je sais aussi qu'il a bandé en pensant à moi… Link n'a pas fini son récit, il continue :

\- Et là, j'ai eu envie de le faire avec vous ! J'en ai parlé avec un capitaine d'Hyrule et…

\- Quoi ?! je le coupe.

Oh non, tout le monde va savoir… Je n'espère pas…

\- Bah oui ! Je n'allais pas vous en parler ! En plus, vous dormiez, vous étiez fatiguée… Alors, je lui ai montré le livre, j'ai dit que j'aimerais faire ça avec « Son Altesse Zelda », l'homme m'a juste dit : « ce n'est pas son genre ».

\- C'est tout ? dis-je.

\- Il m'a foutu une grosse gifle après. J'ai dû mentir à Impa, en disant que je me suis fait frapper par un moblin.

J'explose de rire, Link s'est fait gifler ? Je n'y crois pas ! En même temps, ça se comprend, je représente la sagesse et l'innocence. Euh, peut-être pas l'innocence… Link souffle sur les bougies, posées sur la table de chevet et s'exclame :

\- Assez rigolé princesse, dormez maintenant !

\- Oui mon maître, le héros d'Hyrule !

\- C'est bien !

Il se fourre sous la couverture et se met dos à moi, en chuchotant :

\- Bonne nuit…

\- Merci, à toi aussi !

Je pose ma tête sur l'oreiller, je m'endors directement.

Quelque chose me chatouille l'oreille, je me réveille en sursaut. Je sors limite de sous la couverture et hurle :

\- Link !

Zut, où est-il ? C'est juste Proxie, sa fée. Ca faisait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu, je lui demande où est mon héros.

\- Il est parti commander le repas. Il m'a dit que vous devez vous préparer, sinon il va vous fouetter.

\- D'accord, donne-moi quelques minutes…

Je remets la couverture sur moi, j'essaie de me reposer, sans m'endormir, mais c'est impossible, je sens que je tombe de sommeil. Je dois prendre mon bain aussi… Je n'ai pas le courage, je suis fatiguée et je me demande quelle heure il est. Il doit être presque midi, si Link est parti commander le repas, il a dû prendre pour moi, tant pis, je mange de tout. En pensant à lui, il ouvre la porte de la chambre, limite en la fracassant contre le mur. Je me cache sous la couverture, il crie :

\- Préparez-vous ! Proxie vous a réveillé trop tard !

\- Non ! Et puis, je suis trop fatiguée !

Il se rapproche de moi et enlève la couverture, je suis nue face à lui.

\- Et allez prendre votre douche ! Vous devez avoir du sperme qui sort de votre intimité.

Je sors du lit, en râlant, Link me pousse vers la salle de bain. Il n'y a qu'un simple bassin dans cette pièce, à peine rempli d'eau. Je vais dedans, l'eau est froide, bien sûr. Link me donne du savon, puis une serviette. J'ai envie qu'il me lave le corps, mais il quitte la salle de bain sans rien dire. Et il ne m'a pas puni non plus… Tant mieux, je n'avais pas envie de me faire fouetter les fesses… Link revient dans la salle de bain et déclare :

\- Ne vous lavez pas les cheveux, ça va être trop long. Et je vous ai commandé de la soupe aussi, pour que vous puissiez reprendre des forces.

\- Euh d'accord Link !

Il referme la porte en la claquant. Il faut qu'il arrête de faire ça, il va casser les portes. Je me lave rapidement le corps, pour que Link ne soit pas énervé, vu comment il a claqué la porte. Je suis sa soumise, je ne dois pas le décevoir ! Il est assit sur le lit et me regarde arriver vers lui, enroulée dans ma longue serviette bleu clair. Presque de la même couleur que l'écharpe de Link. Je reste face à lui, attendant une réaction.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

\- Rien, je voulais un câlin.

\- Tout à l'heure ! Habillez-vous maintenant !

Je me jette quand même dans ses bras, il me câline doucement, je me serre contre lui. Il me pousse sur le lit, ma serviette tombe de ma poitrine, Link en profite pour me lécher les mamelons, je gémis, il arrive toujours à me déstabiliser. Il continue, je le supplie d'arrêter, je trouve comme excuse que je dois m'habiller. Il me lâche et me balance mes vêtements sur moi.

\- Allez, préparez-vous donc maintenant, vous devez avoir faim.

Je suis devant mon bol de soupe, je n'ai pas faim. Link mange son repas rapidement, contrairement à moi.

\- Zelda, mangez ! Ou je vous force.

\- Je n'ai vraiment pas faim !

\- Vous n'avez rien mangé depuis hier soir ! Nous sommes partis au donjon l'estomac vide. Mangez s'il vous plaît !

Je me force donc à manger… C'est vrai que je n'ai pas mangé depuis hier après-midi. Mon appétit revient quand je commence à boire la soupe. Je bois tout en une gorgée.

\- Voilà ! Vous aviez faim ! Tenez, prenez un peu de Cocotte !

\- Non merci, ça ira…

Il me met quand même de la viande dans mon bol. J'en mange pour lui faire plaisir. Je dois reprendre des forces, après la séance de BDSM de hier. D'ailleurs, je commence à avoir mal aux fesses et au vagin… Link se lève, il va payer le repas, il balance des rubis sur le comptoir, je l'accompagne donc. Un serveur ramasse la monnaie et nous quittons l'auberge du donjon. Je retrouve enfin mon étalon noir, qui hennit en me voyant. Link me dit qu'il devrait aller chercher Epona à l'auberge, avant de rentrer au château. Peut-être que quelqu'un l'a déjà ramené… Je ne sais pas. Mon amant veut quand même aller voir, il est persuadé que sa jument est là-bas. Je décide d'écouter ses prédictions, je m'assois sur la selle, j'ai très mal entre les jambes… J'essaie de lutter contre la douleur, Link me tient contre lui, il voit bien que j'ai mal.

\- Ca va aller Zelda ?

\- Oui…

\- Direction l'auberge maintenant !

Je donne un petit coup à mon cheval, et nous partons vers l'auberge. Je suis fatiguée, vivement que j'aille faire une sieste…

Nous sommes enfin arrivés à l'auberge ! Je vais pouvoir récupérer mon journal que j'avais laissé dans ma chambre. Link me suit dans l'auberge, il a peut-être des trucs à aller chercher ! Je vais dans ma chambre, mon héros va sûrement dans la sienne. Les draps du lit sont sales… Personne ne les a nettoyés… Il y a encore des tâches de sperme… Ca me gêne, je vais nettoyer tout ça. J'ai envie que tout soit propre pour les prochains hôtes. Une dame arrive dans la chambre en balbutiant :

\- Oh, je… je suis désolée ! Je devais nettoyer ! Je suis vraiment en retard ! Laissez, je m'en occupe !

\- Non ! Je vais vous aider ! J'ai commencé le travail !

La femme de chambre accepte mon aide et nous rangeons la chambre, elle n'a pas vu les traces sur les draps… Ouf ! De toute façon, la chambre n'était pas très sale.

Après, je ramasse mon journal intime, même Link n'a pas le droit de le lire… Je sors de la chambre, puis je la referme à clé. Link vient me voir, son épée dans la main gauche, il la brandit vers moi.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'elle était aussi grande ! dis-je.

\- Si ! Bon, on rentre au château ?

\- Oui ! répondis-je, heureuse.

Il m'embrasse sur les lèvres et me murmure :

\- On pourra faire l'amour…

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Arrêtez de douter, je sais que vous en avez envie ! Si c'est parce qu'il y a Impa dans les parages, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter !

Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie… En plus, il va falloir que je raconte ma soirée à Impa, ça ne va pas être facile. « Link m'a fouetté violemment, j'ai pleuré de plaisir et j'en voulais encore ». Non, je ne vais pas dire ça, c'est trop risqué et Link n'aura plus le droit de m'approcher, même si notre amour est vraiment puissant. Je ne peux pas m'imaginer sans lui, j'ai vraiment besoin de lui, je suis presque devenue dépendante à lui. Link me prend la main et nous sortons de l'auberge pour rentrer chez moi. Il reprend sa jument Epona et moi mon cheval, puis nous quittons le lieu. Je suis quand même heureuse de rentrer au château.

Nous arrivons enfin au château, Impa m'attend devant l'entrée, elle arrive vers moi en courant :

\- Oh Zelda, vous en avez mis du temps pour revenir ! C'était bien cette sortie ?

\- Oui, nous sommes allés à l'auberge pour récupérer nos affaires ! La sortie, qui était plus une soirée, était géniale !

Ma nourrice est heureuse de savoir que j'aille bien. Link est là pour me protéger, même s'il me fait du mal, mais d'une façon particulière que j'apprécie beaucoup. Je file dans ma chambre pour aller ranger mon journal secret, je vais pouvoir y noter plein de choses. Le héros me suit, j'ai l'impression qu'il a une autre idée en tête, je fais mine de l'ignorer. J'entends ses pas derrière moi, j'avance plus vite, il faut que je le sème. Link va croire que je joue un jeu avec lui, je vais me faire punir… Ce matin, je n'ai pas eu ma punition, je risque de l'avoir ici…


	5. Chapitre 5

Je rentre dans ma chambre, Link me suit toujours, je m'allonge sur mon lit, pour lire mon journal tranquillement, mais il arrive dans la pièce. Il vient lentement vers moi, ce qui me fait stresser, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va faire.

\- Pourquoi m'avez vous ignoré ?

\- Je ne t'ai pas ignoré ! Je devais aller ranger mon journal dans ma chambre, après je serai venue te voir !

Il monte sur le lit, puis il s'affale sur moi. Link commence à m'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres, c'est tellement agréable. Evidemment, il me déshabille aussi… Je suis excitée, Link va me punir, j'en ai envie d'un coup. Il retire mon plastron, puis ma robe, ainsi que tous mes vêtements, je me retrouve nue devant lui. Pourquoi il se déshabille toujours après ? Il me met à quatre pattes et me prend en levrette, zut, j'ai laissé la porte ouverte ! Link rentre en moi directement, sans me prévenir, ça fait un peu mal, je ne mouille pas assez. Cette petite douleur se transforme rapidement en plaisir et je lâche des gémissements. Son sexe frotte en moi, je sens mon corps qui se lubrifie, Link va de plus en plus vite. Je crie doucement, il tire sur ma tresse et me donne une fessée, pour que je me taise. J'attrape mon oreiller et je crie dedans, à chaque fois que Link me fesse. Il continue de me baiser, sans se soucier de ce qui pourrait arriver. Il donne de grands coups de bassin, qui me font complètement perdre mes moyens. Je meurs d'envie de jouir, je me retiens encore un peu… Le héros joue avec mon clitoris, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, il le pince très fort. Je me cambre, prête à exprimer ma jouissance, quand quelqu'un entre dans la chambre…

\- Je ne vous dérange pas trop ? hurle la personne.

Encore Impa qui vient nous déranger, pendant l'acte en plus… Bon là, je n'avais pas fermé la porte… Je n'ai plus envie de jouir, Link non plus, il se retire de moi, puis il remonte son pantalon. Je reste allongée sur le lit, sans bouger, Impa déclare :

\- Vous avez d'autres choses à faire, que de vous faire prendre par Link !

\- Hyrule est en paix maintenant ! Il n'y a plus besoin de stresser ! Je fais ce que je veux !

Je me lève, puis je me glisse sous ma couverture, sans rien dire. Impa quitte la chambre, Link vient vers moi.

\- Ca va Zelda ?

Je marmonne que non. J'ai le droit de profiter des câlins de Link et de la prospérité du royaume ! Link ramasse mon journal et commence à le lire, oh non !

\- Rends-moi ça Link ! C'est privé !

\- Oh, vous aimez la sodomie ! Vous aimez vous faire humilier, si possible, une éjaculation faciale ! Dites donc, vous êtes une sacrée cochonne ! Arrêtez de rougir ! s'exclame-t-il.

C'est tellement gênant, je ne voulais pas qu'il le lise… C'est là où je note tout mes fantasmes érotiques, que Link pourrait me faire. La sodomie je n'aime pas trop ça en fait, ça fait mal… Mon amant continue de lire mon journal, je ne sais même plus ce que j'ai marqué, que je l'aimais et sûrement d'autres choses. J'essaie de lui retirer le livre des mains, je n'y arrive pas, il a beaucoup de force. Je me fourre sous la couverture et je boude. Il lit tranquillement, à voix haute.

\- Vous aimez les tartes à la rhubarbe ? C'est dégueulasse !

\- Link, oh ! J'adore, c'est délicieux ! Tu en as déjà mangé ?

\- Oui, ma belle-mère me forçait à en manger, parce que mon père aimait ça. Je vomissais souvent après…

Oh le pauvre ! Dommage qu'il n'aime pas ça, je prépare des tartes exquises. J'aimerais en savoir plus sur sa famille, mais ce serait un peu indiscret… Je ne lui ai jamais parlé de ma famille, et de mes parents qui sont décédés. S'il ne m'en parle pas, ce n'est pas grave, je n'aime pas non plus de parler de ma famille. Link pose mon journal personnel sur le lit et se met à raconter son histoire.

\- Je vivais avec mes parents dans la forêt, tout allait bien, mais un jour, ils se sont disputés et ma mère est partie, j'étais très triste. Mon père m'a empêché de partir, il voulait que je reste avec lui. Et après il a trouvé une autre femme, que j'ai voulu faire partir, je voulais ma mère, j'étais encore petit. Comme je vous l'ai dit, elle me forçait à manger des aliments que je détestais, jusqu'à ce que je rende. Mon père ne disait rien, il avait peur de cette femme. Elle m'insultait, car je ressemblais beaucoup à ma mère. A l'âge adulte, je suis parti directement de la maison et maintenant, je ne sais pas ce que mon père et cette femme sont devenus, ma vraie mère non plus, me raconte Link.

Sa belle-mère était affreuse, ça arrive souvent malheureusement… Le héros me demande ensuite comment ça se passe dans ma famille. Je n'ai plus de famille malheureusement, enfin si, Impa, qui est comme ma mère ! Je reste silencieuse. Il me demande, en me caressant la main :

\- Et vous ? J'aimerais rencontrer vos parents !

\- Link, mes parents sont… morts…

\- Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit plus tôt ? C'est une chose que votre chevalier doit savoir !

\- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter avec mes histoires, balbutié-je, c'est moi qui dirige le royaume seule, je suis en quelque sorte la reine.

Link me regarde ahuri, il a l'air choqué de la nouvelle. C'est vrai que j'aurais dû lui en parler plus tôt, mais je voulais garder ça pour moi, j'ai horreur de parler de mes problèmes. Le héros se jette donc sur moi et me fait un gros câlin, je suis encore nue, je frissonne.

\- Vous devriez vous habiller, vous serez plus à l'aise !

\- Oui.

Je me lève pour aller chercher une robe de nuit et m'installer confortablement dans mon lit. Nous restons dans mon lit à nous câliner tendrement. Je m'endors dans ses bras, tout doucement.

Après cette petite sieste, je décide de sortir des bras de Link et d'aller aider Impa à préparer le repas pour ce soir. Mon héros reste dans mon lit à dormir tranquillement, je quitte ma chambre en silence. Je descends les escaliers rapidement, en réfléchissant à une idée de recette, mais je m'arrête de courir quand je vois ma nourrice parler avec une fille. Elle a une apparence bizarre, elle a les cheveux rose foncé, avec des tâches violettes dedans, une robe froufrou avec du bleu vif. Je n'ai jamais vu de gens habillés comme ça à Hyrule, même la tenue de Lana est plus discrète. Je reste derrière le mur, pour écouter leur discussion, je sais que ce n'est pas bien de faire ça, mais cette fille m'intrigue. Elle s'appelle Sweety, c'est vraiment un prénom étrange ! Impa lui demande d'où elle vient, elle lui répond qu'elle est une amie de Link, il ne m'en a pas parlé ! Sweety dit qu'elle connaît aussi Lana.

\- C'est vraiment bizarre, je ne vous ai jamais vu auparavant ! s'exclame ma nourrice.

\- C'est normal, je vivais dans un petit village perdu d'Hyrule et j'ai entendu parler du beau héros Link.

« Du beau héros Link » ? Quand elle a bien pu le voir ? Elle a dit qu'elle était son amie. Ca ne tient pas debout son histoire. Link m'aurait dit s'il avait rencontré quelqu'un, pour que je rencontre cette personne aussi. Impa lui parle de moi :

\- Et vous connaissez la princesse Zelda ?

Elle reste silencieuse un instant, puis finit par dire un simple « oui, mais… ». Cette Sweety ne finit pas sa phrase, c'est vraiment intrigant.

\- Mais, est-ce qu'elle est en couple avec le héros ? lâche-t-elle.

Ma nourrice répond aussitôt :

\- Ceci ne vous concerne pas ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire que Son Altesse est en couple avec le héros ?

Sweety soupire, elle a l'air déçu. Je sors de ma cachette discrètement et me dirige vers elles.

\- Bonsoir, dis-je poliment, la main gauche sur mon cœur.

La Sheikah me regarde, étonnée de me voir ici, habillée de ma robe de nuit, Sweety me dévisage. Je ne me sens vraiment pas à l'aise face à cette fille, je n'arrive même pas à lui donner un âge. Elle semble beaucoup plus jeune que moi. Elle a peut-être mon âge, j'ai envie de lui demander, mais ça fera bizarre. Je n'ai que dix-neuf ans, Link a un an de plus que moi, je lui demande :

\- Tu connais Link depuis quand ? Ou alors tu en as juste entendu parler et tu es venue ici ?

Elle est déstabilisée et ne sait plus quoi dire, elle a menti, elle ne connaît pas Link. J'attends un peu, le temps qu'elle réponde, mais rien, je décide de retourner dans ma chambre, pour en parler à mon amant. Sweety demande à ma nourrice si elle peut rester ici et carrément l'aider à faire la cuisine. J'ai à peine le temps de dire quelque chose, qu'elles s'engouffrent toutes les deux dans la cuisine. Je vais donc rejoindre Link.

Je réveille Link pour lui parler de cette mystérieuse femme. Il me dit qu'il ne la connaît pas et n'en a jamais entendu parler. C'est vraiment étrange. Link me caresse les cuisses et me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter.

\- Oui, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle prend ses aises, elle prépare le repas avec Impa !

Il arrête de me caresser, puis il se relève en vitesse, en me poussant à quatre pattes sur le lit. Il s'exclame :

\- Même moi je n'ai pas d'avantage comme ça !

\- Euh, oui, mais tu as l'avantage de me faire l'am…

Il plaque ses lèvres contre les miennes, je n'ai pas fini ma phrase. Il me murmure à l'oreille :

\- Vous m'avez donné une bonne idée…

\- Non ! On doit aller voir ce qu'elle fait ! crié-je.

\- Mais Zelda, j'ai envie de le faire…

J'arrive à sortir de son emprise et à atteindre la porte, sauf qu'il me plaque contre celle-ci et soulève ma robe de nuit.

\- D'accord, on va aller voir cette fille étrange… Mais après, je vous…

Je lui prends la main et il n'a pas fini sa phrase, à moi de lui couper la parole maintenant. Il serre fort ma main, ça fait presque mal, je continue de me hâter vers la cuisine. Link n'a pas l'air enjoué de faire cette rencontre, quelque chose le chiffonne. Je tire sur son bras pour qu'il vienne. Je déteste quand il fait ça, il fait exprès.

\- Link ! Viens avec moi s'il te plait !

Le héros me fait un sourire pervers, bon, j'ai très bien compris où il voulait en venir. Nous arrivons devant la porte de la cuisine et il me dit, en m'embrassant fougueusement sur les lèvres :

\- Je viens ma chérie, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Il me soulève, puis me porte et il entre dans la cuisine, Impa et Sweety se retournent en nous voyant arriver. La jeune femme aux cheveux bicolores me regarde, ainsi que mon amant, elle le fixe. Link me tient toujours dans ses bras, je sens ses mains chaudes posées sur mes cuisses. Je sens aussi le regard de Sweety qui me fusille, c'est vraiment désagréable. Impa ordonne à Link de me poser par terre, il refuse, la fille à la robe froufou insiste :

\- Allez, lâche la princesse, pourquoi tu la portes ?

\- Parce que c'est ma princesse, répond Link du tac au tac.

Elle devient toute pâle, elle baisse les yeux, elle balbutie, en papillonnant des cils :

\- Et moi, je suis quoi pour toi ?

\- Rien, je ne te connais pas.

Après ça, Link repart tranquillement de la cuisine, en souriant, avec moi dans ses bras. Je n'en reviens pas, comment il a été sec avec elle… La pauvre quand même, elle a du avoir mal. Je n'aurais jamais osé dire ça. Il me pousse sur mon lit et me dit, d'une voix douce :

\- Cette personne n'est pas prête de revenir vous embêter…

\- Oh oui, merci Link de ton aide… Elle me met mal à l'aise, je ne sais pas pourquoi…

Mon chevalier me caresse les cheveux et me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter pour ça, qu'il est là et qu'il me protégera. Je lui fais un câlin pour le remercier, il est tellement gentil, mais c'est aussi son rôle de chevalier. Son regard est tellement lubrique, il a sûrement une forte envie de me faire l'amour… Il veille à bien fermer la porte à clé, pour que nous soyons enfin tranquilles. Link se met sur moi et me fait un câlin. Ses caresses deviennent de plus en plus sensuelles, ça me fait vraiment du bien. Il soulève ma robe délicatement, puis il commence à me doigter tendrement, sans aucune violence. Je me laisse donc faire, c'est tellement jouissif, il me fixe pendant qu'il me masturbe, ça me gêne, je tourne la tête. Avec sa main droite, qui est libre, il me bloque la tête pour que je le regarde dans les yeux.

\- Je veux voir vos beaux yeux se convulser sous le plaisir que je vous inflige…

\- Oui maître…

J'essaie de gardez les yeux ouverts, mais des larmes coulent toutes seules, Link accélère le rythme, des gémissements s'échappent de mes lèvres. Il me fixe, je n'arrive pas à le regarder dans les yeux. Je sens que je vais jouir, évidemment, il retire ses doigts au moment fatidique, je le regarde, déçue.

\- Je n'allais quand même pas vous laisser jouir ! Allez, nous allons manger maintenant, j'ai un peu faim !

Il me prend les mains et me relève, je tombe sur le lit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ma chère ? Vous ne tenez plus debout ! s'exclame Link en rigolant.

\- Oh, mais c'est rien, je vais bien…

Mon estomac gargouille, je dois avoir très faim…

Link et moi allons donc dans la cuisine pour manger quelque chose, je me demande bien ce qu'elles ont préparé… Sweety dit en nous voyant :

\- Tiens, ils arrivent pour se remplir la panse !

Je rétorque :

\- C'est moi qui fais le repas chaque soir normalement.

Impa est obligée de rajouter :

\- En ce moment, ce n'est pas trop ça, vous faites des sorties avec Link le soir.

Mince, pourquoi elle a dit ça ? Je l'aide normalement ! Le héros va prendre de la nourriture en ignorant ma nourrice et Sweety. Elles ont fait de la soupe à la rhubarbe, chose que Link déteste. La fille aux cheveux violet-rose dit :

\- Link, j'ai voulu te faire plaisir en préparant cette soupe.

\- Ca tombe bien, Zelda adore la rhubarbe ! déclare-t-il, moi je déteste ça.

Il me dépose un grand bol de soupe entre les mains, que va-t-il manger s'il n'aime pas la rhubarbe ? Je m'assois à table pour manger la soupe, je suis affamée. J'ai avalé tout d'un coup je demande à Link de me servir encore une fois. Sweety crie :

\- Hé, ho ! Je suis là aussi, vous ne me servez pas ?

Je décide de lui donner un bol de soupe, elle ne me remercie même pas. Link me tire légèrement la tresse, et m'emmène hors de la cuisine. Il se dirige vers un petit couloir isolé, où nous pourrions parler. Mon héros devient agressif d'un coup.

\- Vous ne vous rendez pas compte, que cette fille sortie de nulle part, vous hait ? Elle me veut et veut se débarrasser de vous ! Vous êtes trop gentille !

\- Mais non Link ! Arrête de dire ça ! Elle n'a rien fait pour l'instant !

Il me sert contre lui, très fort, j'enfouie ma tête dans son écharpe. Il me dit tendrement :

\- J'ai faim, ça vous dit qu'on aille au restaurant ?

\- Oh oui ! Très bonne idée !


	6. Chapitre 6

Je me suis habillée pour sortir avec Link au restaurant, je suis toute excitée. J'aime faire des petites sorties avec lui c'est très plaisant. Il m'a dit que c'est lui qui a choisi le restaurant, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est. Il me prend la main et me murmure :

\- Non mais en vrai je vais le choisir un peu au hasard… J'ai pris mes rubis pour payer.

\- J'ai aussi ma monnaie tu sais, je peux…

Link me coupe la parole en m'embrassant :

\- Chut, c'est moi qui invite !

\- Si tu insistes… Mais ça me gêne…

Il m'emmène en dehors du château en courant, pour me faire changer d'avis. J'ai déjà mangé un bol de soupe, j'ai peur de ne pas avoir faim, contrairement à Link qui a l'estomac vide. On décide d'aller à pied à ce fameux restaurant, que Link n'a pas choisi en fait… Il n'aura pas trop de mal, il y a plein d'auberges près du château et dans tout Hyrule. C'est agréable de se balader la nuit, quand tout est calme et qu'il fait plus frais. Je remarque Lana assise sur un tronc d'arbre, elle a l'air triste, je vais donc la voir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Lana ? Tu m'as l'air bien triste ! dis-je.

\- Oui… On m'a volé mon livre de sortilège ! Je marchais tranquillement et quelqu'un me l'a fauché ! Je n'ai pas vu cette personne malheureusement !

Link, qui me tient la main, commence à s'impatienter, alors que je discute avec la sorcière aux cheveux bleus. Je lui propose de venir avec nous manger, elle sera ravie.

\- On va au restaurant, ça te dit de venir ?

Elle parait interloquée, je ne sais pas si elle va accepter… Link me serre fort la main, il ne doit pas être d'accord mais tant pis.

\- Je ne veux pas vous déranger !

\- Mais non ! Tu peux venir !

Elle finit par nous suivre, en direction d'un restaurant.

Nous avons enfin trouvé un restaurant et nous y entrons, certaines personnes nous reconnaissent et nous fixent. Ca me stresse, je préfère passer inaperçue. Link me tire légèrement sur le bras et nous allons dans le fond de la salle. A l'autre bout, il y a un monsieur qui joue du piano, ça met une ambiance détendue et chaleureuse. Nous sommes sur une table pour quatre personnes, mais Link déplace sa chaise pour se mettre près de moi, il est vraiment très proche. Lana est installée en face de nous deux, elle est gênée, elle rougit.

\- J'ai l'impression de gêner… Je suis désolée.

\- Mais arrête de dire ça ! je m'exclame, tu es mieux avec nous ici que dehors, où rodent des voleurs.

Link prend le menu posé sur la table et commence à le lire, je fais de même, il y a beaucoup de choix sur cette carte ! Mon héros déclare :

\- J'ai envie de prendre du moblin, je crève de faim. Zelda, je vais partager avec vous.

\- Oh oui, et Lana, que vas-tu prendre ?

\- Je n'ai pas très faim, je vais prendre une tarte aux myrtilles.

Bizarre qu'elle prenne juste une tarte, elle a peut-être déjà mangé… Je ne la force pas, elle prend ce qu'elle souhaite. Un serveur arrive et prend nos commandes en les notant sur une feuille. Il repart en nous regardant bizarrement… Je viens juste de comprendre quand je sens la main de Link entre mes jambes. Il appuie sur mon clitoris exprès, pour me faire gémir, je dois rougir… Je retire sa main discrètement et fais comme si de rien n'était. Link veut toujours faire ce genre de choses au mauvais moment… Il y a Lana avec nous en plus, ce n'est pas possible.

Après de longues minutes d'attente, notre plat arrive enfin ! Link se jette dessus et me sert en mettant un gros morceau dans mon assiette. Il se met à dévorer son rôti comme un loup affamé, tandis que je mange doucement, ainsi que Lana. Link me demande :

\- Nous allons faire quoi après ce repas ?

\- Je ne sais pas, chaque chose en son temps…

\- Vous savez que nous avons un problème à régler… répond-il.

C'est vrai que tout à l'heure, il voulait me faire l'amour… Ou alors, il parle de Sweety, cette fille inconnue et Lana a l'air encore plus déprimé, elle qui est joyeuse en temps normal. Je m'inquiète pour elle ! Evidemment, Link continue de me caresser, je questionne encore Lana et l'incite à dire ce qui ne va pas. Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose.

\- Dis-moi tout ! Nous sommes là pour t'aider !

\- Non, vous auriez dû me laisser là où j'étais… Ca me fait souffrir de vous voir tous les deux comme ça, c'est pour cela que j'essaie de vous esquiver. Je veux que vous vivez heureux, sans soucis et…

Link la coupe, en parlant la bouche pleine :

\- Ca oui, mais on veut savoir pourquoi tu es déprimée, on sait qu'il y a autre chose !

\- Il n'y a rien d'autre ! Arrêtez de chercher des problèmes ! Vous n'êtes pas mes parents.

Je veux l'aider, mais elle n'accepte pas mon aide, Link me serre la main, il est énervé. Il sort du restaurant, sans rien dire, je n'ai pas le temps de le rattraper. Je reste avec la sorcière blanche, elle va finir par dire ce qui ne va pas.

Elle a finalement parlé, qu'une fille aux cheveux violet-rose lui a volé son livre de sortilèges… Oh non, c'est Sweety ! Pourquoi elle a fait ça ? C'est vraiment bizarre, je vais donc voir Link, qui est parti dehors. Je l'interpelle pour qu'il revienne vers moi, il se tourne, l'air courroucé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Elle vous a dit ?

\- Oui ! Et c'est Sweety qui lui a volé son grimoire !

Link se met à rire, sous mon regard étonné.

\- Ca vous étonne ? Je vais l'appeler Cya numéro deux, ha, ha ! Je vous avais dit qu'elle n'était pas nette ! Imaginez si elle vous fait du mal !

\- Je sais me défendre, ne t'inquiète pas ! Elle n'osera pas me faire du mal !

\- On verra bien, je reste vigilant, je ne veux pas qu'elle touche un seul de vos cheveux… Je vais la dégager du château, en plus, elle prend ses aises !

C'est vrai que Link a raison… Je ne dois pas me laisser faire, elle attaque mes amis ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'elle peut faire après. Impa ne voit pas le danger qu'elle représente, moi non plus à vrai dire… Heureusement que Link est là pour me guider.

\- Bon, je vais payer le repas et ensuite nous allons rentrer d'accord ?

\- D'accord Link !

Nous sommes ensuite rentrés au château, en disant à Lana qu'on récupéra son grimoire, mais Link a bien sûr une autre idée en tête ! Il me pousse sur mon lit, déterminé à me baiser, il me déshabille, je me laisse faire, car j'en ai un peu envie… Et je suis sa soumise, je dois bien lui faire plaisir. Link m'embrasse doucement sur les seins, c'est tellement agréable…

Je suis nue et Link est toujours habillé, évidemment, je caresse son sexe à travers sa tunique, pour l'exciter, il gémit pendant qu'il me lèche les seins. Link a tellement envie de moi, vu la manière dont il me caresse, si sensuellement, c'est doux. Son pénis devient vraiment dur, j'essaie de le prendre en main, mais impossible tant qu'il est habillé. Ça me frustre grandement, je grogne pour lui faire comprendre, il m'ignore.

\- Link, je peux attraper ton épée ?

\- Non coquine !

Il m'embrasse sur la bouche pour me faire taire, belle technique Link, il met aussi la langue, je ne peux résister et je me laisse faire. Il est très doux, normalement il n'hésite pas à être plus violent. Il me chauffe, en m'embrassant partout, en me léchant, ça m'excite, je laisse échapper des murmures de plaisir. Link… Il me fait languir… J'ai l'impression que je vais fondre, mon corps bout. On frappe à la porte, ça me sort de mon plaisir érotique avec mon amant. Je me mets sous la couverture, pendant que Link va ouvrir la porte, je ne vais pas rester nue comme ça. Je sens encore mon clitoris puiser de désir, j'écoute la conversation de Link et la personne :

\- Monsieur, il y a un problème, une fille fait des incantations dans le château, nous ne savons pas qui c'est. Impa dort profondément, impossible de la réveiller.

Link se tourne vers moi et m'ordonne de m'habiller, ce que je fais rapidement. Notre soirée commençait si bien… Je repense à Sweety… Oh non.

Link et moi avons pris nos armes, en cas d'éventuel problème. Une fille qui fait des incantations… Je suis sûre que c'est Sweety, avec le grimoire de Lana ! Nous suivons le garde qui a discuté avec mon maître, il nous emmène dans la partie en reconstruction du château, où certaines poutres et pierres risquent de s'écrouler. Il faut rester vigilant, personne ne va dans cette partie là, sauf pour rénover, ce qui est logique. Les rénovations sont presque finies, on attend du matériel de la part des Gorons. On arrive enfin, d'après le garde, Link ouvre la porte, je suis juste derrière lui, pour voir ce qu'il se passe. En effet, c'est bien Sweety qui fait une incantation étrange, pire que Cya.

\- Oh Déesse d'Hyrule, faites que je devienne l'amour du héros Link, dit-elle.

Link se retient de rire, en cachant sa bouche avec sa main gauche, je suis éberluée devant une telle scène, si absurde. Le grimoire de Lana est pour la magie, pas ce genre de rituel bizarre. Ou alors, a-t-elle des pouvoirs magiques ? Comme j'en ai moi-même, que j'utilise souvent au combat, en combinaison avec ma rapière, j'ai le pouvoir de la Déesse Hylia en moi. Elle nous remarque et se relève, elle me regarde avec un regard noir.

\- Ah ! Zelda, tu es venue avec ton chéri ! Qui deviendra le mien !

\- Pourquoi…

Elle me coupe la parole :

\- Tu n'es qu'une princesse, Link t'aime pour ton pouvoir et ta richesse, il s'en fiche de toi, moi je suis forte, avec des pouvoirs, je peux le sauver en cas de problème. Je suis intelligente, je n'ai pas besoin d'un statut pour attirer les hommes.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre face à toutes ces idioties. Link répond à ma place :

\- Je m'en fiche de son statut, je l'aime c'est tout, parce qu'elle est douce, gentille et loin d'être prétentieuse. Elle m'a aidé pendant la guerre à Hyrule et je l'ai aidé en retour. Je ne peux expliquer pourquoi je l'aime, je l'aime c'est tout.

Il me prend la main et la serre très fort dans la sienne. Son épée est toujours dans sa main gauche, il est prêt à l'attaque. Le grimoire de Lana est au sol, j'ai envie de le récupérer.

\- Tu pourrais nous rendre le grimoire ? On sait que tu l'as volé ! je m'exclame.

\- Non mais tu rêves la blondasse !

Ses paroles me font l'effet d'une claque, elle est désagréable ! Link la menace, elle change de registre et devient sympathique, ça m'agace. Je déteste m'énerver comme ça.

\- Parle-moi sur un autre ton ! lui dis-je.

\- Madame la princesse veut qu'on la respecte ! Désolée, je suis plus puissante que toi, je ne te respecte pas.

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles, on peut être plus fort que quelqu'un mais le respecter, ma mère m'a appris le respect, puis Impa. J'utilise ma magie pour charger ma rapière discrètement, pour pouvoir attaquer.

\- On respecte les autres, même si on est plus puissant, je réponds, très calmement.

\- En effet, me répond Link, en faisant un petit sourire.

Il se rapproche de moi, comme pour m'embrasser, mais il ne le fait pas. Je me rue sur le livre de sortilèges sans réfléchir, Sweety essaie de m'attaquer, je l'esquive.

\- Laisse ça la blonde ! hurle Sweety en tirant sur ma tresse.

J'étouffe un cri de douleur, elle est folle ! Jamais personne ne m'a tiré les cheveux de la sorte ! À part Link pour me faire l'amour, mais pas en situation de combat, Cya ne me l'a jamais fait. Elle me respectait un peu, et moi aussi. Je me retourne vers elle pour la frapper, la colère monte en moi, la rapière déchire une partie de sa robe étrange. Elle essaie de me taper comme une gamine, je me défends, son regard est tellement mauvais, elle m'en veut pour une raison stupide ! Link arrive et la fait tomber avec son épée, malgré l'absence de l'épée de légende, il est toujours aussi puissant. Il l'a blessé, je crois qu'elle saigne, Link !

\- Je… je souffre Link !

\- Je m'en fiche, arrête d'emmerder ma princesse et de voler les grimoires des autres.

Link prend le grimoire et me le donne, il se tourne vers Sweety et lui ordonne, d'un air glacial, le regard qui va avec :

\- Sors d'ici et ne reviens plus. Sinon je risque de faire pire.

\- Oui s'il te plait… j'ajoute.

Je demande ensuite à des gardes de la faire sortir du château, espérons que cette sorte ait compris et ne remette plus les pieds dans le château.

Les gardes ont mis Sweety dehors, Impa arrive pile à ce moment, en robe de nuit, elle nous questionne :

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Sweety a volé le grimoire de Lana et a fait des incantations douteuses dans la partie en reconstruction du château, dis-je.

\- Vous rigolez Votre Altesse !

\- Non ! Demande aux gardes ! Et j'ai le grimoire avec moi.

Impa observe le grimoire attentivement, en tournant les pages, endommagées par ce rituel plus que inquiétant. Ma garde du corps continue de feuilleter et tombe sur une phrase intéressante :

-"J'aime Link, il ne sera qu'à moi, je dois me débarrasser de Zelda et qu'Hylia se réincarne en moi, signé Sweety".

Je n'ai jamais vu Impa partir dans un fou rire comme ça, c'est juste incroyable. Elle rigole tellement, qu'elle pleure, elle sort son mouchoir pour s'essuyer les yeux.

\- J'ai jamais vu ça… elle a écrit ça dans le livre de Lana, aucun respect.

\- Les gardes l'ont viré du château. Nous serons tranquilles.

Je me blottie contre Link, il me fait un câlin, je le serre fort dans mes bras. Je ressens de la fatigue, après le restaurant et cet événement peu ordinaire.

\- Bon les deux chéris, vous allez vous peloter dans votre lit et vous gardez le grimoire, je vais surveiller les alentours et vérifier la sécurité.

Link lui sourit et nous retournons dans la chambre, je ne sais pas si nous allons continuer à faire l'amour, mais je n'en ai plus du tout envie.


	7. Chapitre 7

Link a chanté ma berceuse pour m'endormir, en me caressant les cheveux. J'aime m'endormir dans ses bras, en écoutant sa respiration et sa voix. Link m'a réveillé doucement ce matin, en me murmurant des mots doux.

\- Zelda, je serai toujours votre chevalier ! Vous avez bien dormi ?

\- Oui ! Même si j'ai rêvé de Sweety et qu'elle revenait.

Link me regarde surpris, en me caressant la tête :

\- J'espère que ce rêve n'est pas prémonitoire ! Arrêtez de vous tracasser, elle ne va pas revenir !

\- J'ai un peu peur Link…

Il m'embrasse pour me rassurer, il doit en avoir marre que je m'inquiète.

\- Zelda, arrêtez de vous inquiéter ! Vous pouvez vous défendre toute seule, vous êtes grande ! J'ai été là pour vous protéger contre cette folle et je l'ai menacé, vous êtes tranquille.

\- On ne sait pas de quoi elle est capable ! Elle peut venir me tuer si…

\- Taisez-vous. Tout le personnel de votre château vous protège, dit Link sur un ton agressif.

Je suis si inquiète, mes rêves sont prémonitoires, les ténèbres sur Hyrule, c'était vrai… Je n'ai pas envie que ça recommence ! Link a l'air trop confiant, je n'aime pas ça, comme la fois où il a obtenu l'épée de légende. Sauf que là, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je me blottie contre lui et le caresse, même si je n'ai pas trop le droit, je sens mes joues chauffer.

\- Ma princesse, vous savez bien que vous ne devez pas toucher le maître…

\- Euh oui…

Il sort du lit et il me tire légèrement les cheveux en grognant, comme un mâle dominant, ce qu'il est en ce moment, le voir nu m'excite.

\- À genoux ! Devant moi !

\- Maître, que dois-je faire ?

\- C'est très simple à deviner ! Vous voyez mon pénis ? Caressez-le et sucez-le.

J'exécute ses ordres, comme je le fais à chaque fois, en tant que soumise. C'est quand même agréable de sentir sa verge durcir entre mes mains et le bout de mes lèvres. Je lèche son gland qui commence à sortir, c'est tout doux et agréable à lécher. J'embrasse le bout, en le regardant d'un air coquin, il doit adorer ça. Je lèche ensuite le long de son sexe, puis j'arrive aux testicules, que j'essaie de mettre dans ma bouche. Il me tire encore les cheveux en râlant :

\- Juste le pénis ! Vous n'allez pas désobéir.

J'opine de la tête, je continue de le sucer, en faisant passer ma langue sur son membre dressé. Je ne savais pas qu'il était assez gros, peut-être que je suis devant, il est plus grand. Peu importe, du moment qu'il m'apporte du plaisir… Un chevalier sait toujours bien se servir de son épée. J'ai envie de l'enfoncer dans ma gorge, j'ai aussi un peu peur de vomir sur lui. Tant pis, j'engloutis sa verge, en l'enfonçant dans ma gorge, je déglutis, il gémit. J'adore lui faire plaisir, le voir sourire me rend heureuse. Je le retire de ma gorge, je continue de le sucer et de le masturber plus vigoureusement, je veux qu'il gicle sur moi. Je le supplie du regard, en faisant les yeux doux, le suppliant de déverser sa précieuse semence sur mon visage. Je passe des petits coups de langue sur son gland rose, pour qu'il jouisse. Son sexe est si chaud, il pulse de désir, je n'arrête pas mes baisers et caresses. Je vois à son visage qu'il résiste, ses yeux se convulsent de plaisir, mais il tient debout, je touche ses jambes, elles sont musclées et bien résistantes, comme si elles étaient plantées dans le sol.

\- Link, jouis s'il te plait…

\- Non. Je sais que vous voulez mon sperme.

J'embrasse une fois de plus son gland, délicatement, en soufflant un peu dessus, puis je lèche. J'ai envie de le manger, c'est tellement délicieux, il a un goût particulier, je ne peux décrire. Il se retient d'éjaculer, c'est évident.

Je le masturbe plus rapidement, il me regarde en souriant, son regard se pose entre mes jambes, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je mouillais… J'ai mis de la cyprine sur le sol, mince, je vais devoir nettoyer. Son sexe se contracte d'un coup et il expulse sa semence en un long filet blanc, que je reçois dans la bouche. Je suis tellement heureuse ! Il éjacule encore une fois sur mon visage, en gémissant.

\- Oh Link, j'ai tellement attendu ça…

\- Cochonne ! Venez vous débarbouiller dans la salle de bain.

Il m'aide à me relever, en m'embrassant, malgré le sperme sur mes lèvres. Je vois le grimoire de Lana sur ma table de chevet, j'avais oublié, à cause de cette fellation que j'ai fait à mon maître. Mon héros va dans le bain, que des servantes avaient préparé la veille, je suis chanceuse. L'eau est froide, mais je suis habituée, Link me lave, il est si gentil. J'aime quand il est doux, et pendant nos rapports sexuels qu'il soit brut. J'ai envie qu'il me caresse dans le bain, comme il me l'a fait la première fois. Pendant qu'il me lave, j'en profite pour prendre sa main et la mettre sur mon clitoris, qui n'attend que des chatouilles.

\- Non mais Zelda, arrêtez ça tout de suite ! Je ne vais pas vous doigter ou caresser !

\- Mon clitoris a besoin de câlin…

\- Vous le ferez vous-même ! Vous ne devez pas me toucher, et de plus amener ma main à votre clito.

Je me masturbe donc devant lui, en le fixant dans les yeux, plus je me caresse, plus ça me fait du bien… Voyant que je me fais plaisir seule, il dit :

\- C'est bien… Vous voyez, c'est facile de se soulager !

\- C'est vrai mon chéri !

Il me sourit d'un air si innocent et mignon, je continue de me caresser en le regardant, pendant qu'il se lave. On frappe à la porte, qui vient nous déranger ?

\- Puis-je entrer ?

\- Euh non attendez…

Mince, ça doit être un garde, je sors du bain toute frissonnante, j'attrape une serviette et je sors. J'enfile ma nuisette, qui prend un peu l'eau avec mes cheveux, j'ouvre la porte et c'est un capitaine d'Hyrule, très fort dans la bataille.

\- Oh bonjour, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? Vous ne venez jamais !

\- Je voulais vous parler en privé.

\- Je ne peux pas, j'étais avec Link dans le bain… Revenez plus tard.

Il opine en remettant son heaume, j'ai pu apercevoir ses yeux verts, son visage, un peu pâle, les yeux cernés et fatigués. Il ne m'a jamais vraiment parlé comme ça, il est plus âgé que moi. Il repart en silence, je rejoins Link dans la salle de bain, qui me questionne.

\- C'était qui ? Il voulait vous parler ?

\- C'était un capitaine d'Hyrule important pour la stratégie et la défense de l'armée, Sifart. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il voulait.

Link a l'air sceptique, il ne va pas croire que cet homme me draguait quand même ! Il y a sûrement un problème dans le royaume pour qu'on vienne me voir.

\- Zelda, jamais un autre homme que moi est venu ici ?

\- Non, personne ! Pourquoi tu t'inquiète ? Je n'attire pas les hommes normalement, uniquement toi !

Link sort du bain et se met face à moi, en me surplombant, sans mes chausses à talons il me dépasse largement. Il m'embrasse et me murmure :

\- Je ne veux pas vous perdre, je ne le sens pas ce capitaine.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri ! Il a sûrement quelque chose à me dire ! Je m'habille et je vais le voir puis j'irai rendre le grimoire à Lana, dis-je.

\- Ne vous embêtez pas, je lui rendrai, allez voir votre capitaine.

Il se sèche le corps puis il va s'habiller, en enfilant sa tenue de héros en vitesse, en prenant le grimoire. Link m'embrasse sur les lèvres et sort de la chambre, je le suis. En descendant les escaliers, je croise Sifart, il a l'air tellement sérieux, Link n'a pas fait attention à lui.

\- Ah, Zelda, vous êtes radieuse ! Venez dans mon bureau pour parler, s'exclame t-il.

\- Oui.

Arrivée dans son bureau, je m'assois en face de lui, il n'a plus son heaume, je peux voir son visage entièrement.

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous me voir ? Il y a un problème ?

\- J'ai remarqué que vous étiez souvent avec Link, le héros. Vous entretenez une relation avec lui ?

Zut, personne ne doit être au courant de ça… Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. C'est ma vie privée. Je croyais que le problème était plus grave !

\- Vous avez déjà a fait l'amour avec lui ?

\- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires ! Je suis la dirigeante de ce royaume, vous me devez le respect et pourquoi ces questions intimes ? crié-je, énervée.

Il sourit d'un air malsain, son regard est vraiment inquiétant, il déclare :

\- Je vous ai vu au donjon avec Link. Vous avez traversé le long couloir, pour aller dans une chambre rouge. J'ignore ce que vous avez fait là dedans avec lui. Imaginez si Impa apprend ça. Que je lui dise tout…

Ça y est, je panique, il va tout dévoiler, j'ai vraiment peur, Impa risque de s'énerver contre moi. Sifart était aussi au donjon, en même temps que nous ? Il m'a repéré directement, peut-être que Link avait raison.

\- Vous devrez faire l'amour avec moi et je ne dirai rien à votre chère Impa. Vous ne direz rien à Link. Vous êtes tellement belle, je ne peux résister à la tentation, vous êtes une déesse vivante, votre teint, vos seins parfaits…

\- Non ! Jamais ! Gros malade !

Je quitte son bureau, en colère, il croyait que j'allais me laisser faire ? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis gentille qu'il faut me forcer à avoir des rapports avec un homme ! Que j'ai vu peu de fois dans ma vie et qui pense qu'à me sauter. Il est attiré par mon corps, non par mon attitude… Ça me désespère. Oh non, Sifart arrive derrière moi, il met sa main sur mon cou, pour que je me tourne face à lui, je le menace de le frapper.

\- Oh dites donc Zelda… Je suis un des capitaines les plus puissants de votre armée, je peux vous briser un membre, si je le souhaite...

\- Essayez toujours, vous aurez de gros problèmes.

Je lui tiens tête, c'est moi la reine de l'armée pas lui. Il est beaucoup plus grand que Link, il me dépasse d'une tête. Il pose ses mains sur mes épaules et me sourit, je ne réagis pas, il rapproche donc son visage du mien.

\- Vous êtes en position de soumission, je le sens que vous êtes une soumise… Je peux vous mettre au sol et vous attacher…

Il tente de m'embrasser, je détourne la tête, dans quelle situation je me suis mise ? Je sens la colère monter… Hylia, j'implore votre aide…

\- Je croyais que vous étiez une bonne chienne… Hein, qui exécute mes ordres…

\- Arrêtez ! On ne vous a jamais appris à respecter une femme ?

\- Non, les femmes sont des êtres inférieurs, je ne sais même pas pourquoi vous êtes la dirigeante de l'armée d'Hyrule, lâche t-il.

Cet homme me dégoute ! Les femmes peuvent faire aussi bien que les hommes. Je le pousse, folle de rage, j'arrive à le faire tomber par terre. Je n'ai malheureusement pas pris ma rapière pour me défendre. Je prends la fuite comme une lâche, je le vois se relever, l'air courroucé, je veux rejoindre Link ! Ou Impa peu importe, je me sens en sécurité avec eux, toujours, je vais en dehors du château, Link y est sûrement. Il fait beau, le soleil réchauffe ma peau blanche, c'est agréable, il y a une légère brise, qui me fait du bien. Je me sens libérée après avoir réussi à m'échapper de ce fou, qui vient me voir comme ça. Sifart a du me reluquer pendant les batailles… Je ne préfère pas imaginer. Je vois Link revenir, le sourire aux lèvres, en me regardant, je le regarde aussi, il me dit :

\- Ce soir, nous pourrons retourner au donjon, pour faire l'amour ?

\- Link, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose…


	8. Chapitre 8

Link me regarde, l'air interrogateur :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu avais raison, ce capitaine d'Hyrule est un pervers, il m'a menacé et les femmes sont des êtres inférieurs pour lui… Et le pire, il va au donjon où nous allons.

\- Vous rigolez j'espère.

\- Non. Je ne veux pas aller au donjon ce soir, il risque d'être là. C'est hors de question.

Je fais un câlin à mon amour et je l'embrasse en le suppliant de rester avec moi, il me propose d'aller chez lui, pour passer la nuit.

\- Oh merci beaucoup ! Je t'aime tellement…

\- Ce n'est rien… Et vous n'êtes jamais venu chez moi, c'est l'occasion.

Il fait un petit sourire coquin, il sous-entend que nous allons faire l'amour, dans son lit. Je suis excitée de découvrir sa maison, on sera tranquille tous les deux. J'espère que Sifart ne va rien dire à Impa, elle me surprotège et elle risque de tuer Link, croyant qu'il me fait du mal. Tuer est un grand mot… Je lui tiens la main, très fort, je l'aime… Il a bien rendu le grimoire à Lana, il me demande si on peut aller dans le château, pour voir Sifart, j'ai peur qu'il se passe quelque chose, Link est armé en plus.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je suis avec vous !

\- D'accord, j'espère qu'il n'a rien dit à Impa de notre relation… dis-je en murmurant, il m'a menacé de tout raconter si je ne couchais pas avec lui.

Je sens le regard de Link peser sur moi, il va s'énerver… En effet, il lâche des jurons et dit entre ses dents :

\- Je vais le tuer ce connard.

\- C'est quelqu'un d'important dans l'armée, tu risques de prendre tout à sa place ! Je ne veux pas que tu finisses au cachot et…

\- On trouvera des preuves. Il faut fouiller dans ses affaires, ce type est pourri, je le savais. Avant il y avait Sweety, maintenant lui… On ne s'en sortira jamais.

\- On trouvera une solution ! me dit Link.

\- J'espère, je vais voir Impa et lui dire que je vais dormir avec toi ce soir et lui parler de Sifart.

Link me sourit, il veut aller dans le bureau de Sifart, mais c'est risqué, il y est sûrement. Je lui dis qu'il se fera avoir tout seul. Il acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête, même si son regard est plein de doute.

\- Je vais quand même voir, je veux que vous soyez en sécurité. Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire.

Je le suis en direction du bureau de Sifart, je n'ai pas envie qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, il marche d'un pas décidé, rien ne peut l'arrêter. Il est très têtu ! Il tombe nez à nez avec le capitaine, qui le regarde vraiment de travers, il court vers lui et l'attrape par le cou, c'est vraiment sa manie.

-Tu es là petit merdeux !

\- Oui et ?

Sifart frappe Link au visage, j'essaie de les arrêter, ils commencent à se battre. Mon chevalier lui donne un coup dans le ventre avec son genou, puis il sort son épée de son fourreau et le menace avec. Il pointe la lame sous la gorge de Sifart, qui est non armé sur le moment.

\- Arrêtez !

\- Non ! Réglons ça entre hommes ! s'exclame Sifart en faisant tomber l'épée de mon amant.

Link lui répond en lui envoyant un énorme coup de poing dans la figure, ce qui le fait saigner du nez, il attrape le bras du héros et essaie de le faire trébucher. Link se maintient bien au sol, comme il l'a fait pendant que je le suçais, ce qui l'empêche de tomber. Sifart continue de vouloir le faire tomber, en la frappant, le héros à l'écharpe esquive, toujours en lui donnant un violent coup dans la cuisse.

Impa arrive en courant et sépare les deux guerriers en les grondant, elle est très remontée.

\- Ça suffit les gamins ! Vous n'avez plus dix ans ! Pourquoi vous battre en plein milieu des couloirs ?

\- C'est de la faute de Zelda, elle m'attire sauf que ce puceau l'aime.

Forcément, cette phrase fait monter la colère de Link, ainsi que la mienne, Impa nous regarde blasée, par la situation absurde dans laquelle ils se sont mis.

\- Pour un capitaine d'Hyrule renommé, vous agissez comme un gamin et Link n'est pas un puceau, demandez à Zelda. Et ce n'est pas de sa faute si vous êtes attiré par elle.

Ma nourrice arrive encore une fois de plus à me mettre mal à l'aise, à propos de ma vie sexuelle, Link est loin d'être vierge en effet… Impa reste entre Link et Sifart, pour éviter qu'ils se tapent, tout ça à cause de moi, même si mon amant veut me protéger.

\- Impa, je vous ai déjà parlé du droit de cuissage, pour Zelda, vous savez…

\- Elle avait douze ans, vous êtes stupide ou quoi ? C'était une enfant !

Il voulait me… quand j'avais douze ans… Je n'y crois pas, c'est pour cela qu'Impa est si froide avec lui, elle doit le détester.

\- Je vous ai laissé une deuxième chance, maintenant que vous évoquez encore le sujet, je croyais que vous avez réfléchi et pris conscience… Je crains que vous allez être répudié de l'armée d'Hyrule, Zelda, êtes-vous d'accord ?

\- Oui, je dis dans un souffle, je ne veux pas d'un vieux pervers dans mon château…

Sifart se met à brailler en disant :

\- Un vieux pervers ? Et Link ? Hein ? Il vous fouette bien le cul !

Je m'attends à ce qu'Impa me lance un regard outré, mais au lieu de ça, elle force Sifart à quitter la pièce et elle demande à des gardes de l'emmener dans un cachot, avant de le juger. Ma nourrice Sheikah me lâche :

\- Vous êtes trop gentille ! Vous vous laissez faire ! Votre Altesse, je sais très bien que Sifart raconte des bêtises, je suis heureuse pour vous, même si vous faites souvent l'amour avec Link. C'est vrai qu'il vous fouette ?

\- Heu, non, ne t'inquiète pas…

Je jette un regard furtif à Link, pour voir sa réaction, il reste stoïque. Je ne veux pas qu'elle découvre notre relation sadomasochiste et qu'elle s'inquiète pour mon corps.

\- Bon, tant mieux si Link ne vous fait pas de mal ! Hein, Link, dit-elle en s'adressant à lui.

\- Oui, je la protège, c'est pour ça que je me suis battu contre Sifart, il a menacé Zelda et il voulait profiter d'elle.

Impa tique, Sifart voulait encore m'embêter, elle regrette de lui avoir confié cette place.

\- Je suis désolée Votre Altesse... J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas fait plus de mal, je m'en veux.

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas… Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu as tout fait pour me protéger, mais depuis que Maman est morte, Sifart a voulu m'avoir, vu qu'il a parlé de droit de cuissage avec moi.

Link se rapproche de nous, pour écouter la conversation, ça a l'air de l'intéresser, ça se comprend. Impa continue :

\- Je lui ai fait comprendre que vous étiez trop jeune et que vous étiez sous ma tutelle. Je gouvernais à votre place pendant votre enfance, vous étiez incapable de vous donner à un homme. Sifart a insisté, mais j'ai refusé, je ne vous en ai jamais parlé et je mettais des gardes devant votre chambre pour vous protéger.

C'est incroyable ce qu'Impa faisait pour moi, je lui demande pourquoi elle n'a pas cherché à le faire partir ?

\- Votre Altesse, j'ai honte de le dire, mais j'avais peur de lui, peur qu'il me fasse quelque chose, donc je vous ai protégé au maximum.

Je lui fais un câlin pour la remercier, c'est ma seconde mère, Link nous regarde, un peu exclu.

\- Zelda, ce soir, rappelez-vous, on se fera des câlins dans mon lit !

Impa me lâche en rigolant :

\- Oh ! Vous allez encore faire l'amour !

\- Oui et alors ?

\- C'est pour quand le petit bébé ? demande Impa, un peu trop curieuse.

Je n'ose rien dire, je n'ai pas envie d'être maman et Link, ça m'étonnerait qu'il veuille s'occuper d'un enfant.

\- Impa, je ne veux pas d'enfant maintenant… Je fais l'amour pour le plaisir !

Ma nourrice s'énerve contre moi, elle me sermonne et me rappelle quelques instructions :

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous ai toujours dit ! Si vous faites l'amour avec un homme, vous risquez d'être enceinte ! Votre mère m'a toujours demandé de vous apprendre ça et…

Elle s'arrête de parler, elle me demande de la suivre dans une salle privée, sans Link pour nous écouter. Ça doit être important. On entre dans la salle, elle ferme la porte, puis on s'assoit sur des fauteuils prévus à cet effet. Elle commence dans un souffle :

\- Zelda. Votre mère m'a donné une lettre à votre destination avant sa mort, elle y a écrit quelque chose de personnel, que vous seule et moi-même devons savoir.

La Sheikah me donne la lettre, en la fixant de ses yeux rouges, je la prends délicatement, j'ai un peu peur, ça a l'air grave.

« Ma chère fille,

Ma unique fille… Je ne sais pas comment te le dire, j'espère que ça ne va pas te faire du mal. Je vais te révéler un secret, que je n'ai jamais dit à personne, je l'ai gardé pour moi trop longtemps. Tu es ma fille chérie, ma fille adorée, je dois te le dire. Reste forte, tu es sûrement devenue une belle jeune femme à l'heure où tu lis cette lettre, que tu as rencontré un homme qui t'aime… Zelda, je dois t'avouer que le roi, n'était pas ton père, tu es née hors mariage, j'ai eu des relations avec un autre homme, que j'aimais, bien avant mon mariage arrangé avec le monarque. Il n'est plus de ce monde, il est mort. J'ai honte… Honte d'être restée avec cet homme, étant mariée au roi, mais j'ai donné naissance à un merveilleux petit ange, nommé Zelda. Tu es née d'une union amoureuse, tu étais désirée et je voulais un enfant de lui. Tu es mon trésor, mon bonheur, je me rappelle de ces bons moments avec ton père. Il m'a toujours dit qu'il voulait voir son futur enfant, et le prendre dans ses bras… Ma fille, je t'aime, je t'aime comme tu es, tu es parfaite, comme la Déesse Hylia. Tu as plus hérité d'elle que de moi, vu que tu es l'élue. Je suis désolée. J'espère que tu vas tout de même être heureuse, je te donne ma force d'où je repose maintenant. Que Hylia soit avec toi et te protège. »

Des larmes coulent sur mes joues, je ne peux les contrôler, je suis née d'une relation non officielle… Elle aimait un autre homme, passionnément, je proviens de leur amour. J'ai l'impression de ne pas être noble, personne ne comprendra que ma mère m'a fait par amour, car c'est très mal vu d'avoir des enfants hors mariage quand on est reine ou princesse. Je pleure aussi parce que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu de mots gentils de la part de ma maman, c'est comme si elle était en face de moi et qu'elle me parlait.

\- Ca va Zelda ? me demande Impa.

\- Maman me manque… Pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit ? Pourquoi m'a t-elle menti ?

\- Oh ! Vous étiez trop jeune ! rétorque Impa.

Je me mets à crier de colère sur ma nourrice :

\- Je l'ai vu mourir ! Je me rappelle de ses derniers mots, de ses conseils, j'étais très jeune. Je voulais qu'elle reste avec moi ! Je ne sais pas de quoi elle est morte, elle garde trop de secrets.

Impa me répond toujours dans le calme, face à moi, qui continue de pleurer, par manque d'informations et à cause des cachotteries de ma mère, qui ne dit pas tout à sa fille.

\- Votre Altesse, votre mère est morte d'une maladie qu'elle a attrapée pendant qu'elle a eu des relations avec le roi, il avait beaucoup de maîtresses. Elle a commencé à être malade après votre naissance, vous n'avez pas été touché c'est une chance. Elle est morte, puis le roi est mort à cause de la même maladie. Au fait Zelda, vous avez fait attention à ce que Link ne l'ait pas ?

\- Non, c'est impossible ! Link était vierge pour notre première fois !

\- Il vous a peut-être menti pour ne pas vous faire peur !

\- Tu ne le connais pas assez, il est honnête ! Il m'a dit qu'il était vierge et qu'il a lu des livres sexuels pour s'aider.

\- J'ai un énorme doute, il reste toujours là dans son coin sans parler, c'est étrange. C'est un bel homme et il a sûrement été avec d'autres personnes, toutes les filles le veulent.

\- Non ! Il a voulu faire l'amour avec moi !

Impa se met à crier encore plus fort :

\- Zelda… Il ne vous connaissait pas avant de vous voir dans la cour d'entraînement du château ! Vous avez fait connaissance pendant la bataille d'Hyrule, vous ne savez pas son passé et…

On frappe à la porte, c'est Link…

Link entre dans la pièce, sans rien dire, je le regarde dans les yeux, Impa lui dit directement :

\- Tu étais vierge pour ta première fois avec Zelda ?

\- Évidemment ! Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Ne me mens pas, j'ai remarqué que pleins de filles voulaient de toi, donc tu as peut-être fait l'amour ailleurs.

Link grogne, il en a marre que ma nourrice insiste, elle s'inquiète trop pour moi et n'hésite pas à aller dans l'intimité des autres.

\- Putain… J'étais vierge ! Je vivais seul dans la forêt et je ne voyais personne ! Zelda est la seule femme que j'ai touchée et câlinée de cette manière. Tu as peur que je lui refile une maladie ou une infection, c'est ça ? s'énerve Link.

\- Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle meurt comme sa mère. Tu comprends ? Juste un conseil, ne fais pas de sexe en groupe…

\- Je fais ce que je veux. Arrête de me faire la morale. Si je veux que Zelda se fasse prendre par d'autres hommes c'est mon choix, provoque mon héros.

Impa a très bien compris que Link aime jouer la provocation, mais là, ça a du mal à passer, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va exploser. Je n'ai pas envie que Link révèle notre relation sadomasochiste, sinon Impa va rager sur lui et va croire qu'il me blesse, et je vais être punie comme une gamine la connaissant…

\- Tu me caches quelque chose… Vous me cachez quelque chose ! répète Impa à notre attention.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je repense à la réflexion de Sifart, à propos de fouettage de cul.

Je deviens rouge d'un coup, ça va me trahir, je ne peux m'empêcher de revoir cette séance de flagellation dans ma tête.

Bien sûr, elle remarqué bien que je rougis et me pose une question :

\- Oh Zelda ! Ça vous dit quelque chose ?

\- Euh pas vraiment…

Ma voix tremble tellement, je bégaye comme une enfant timide. J'ai peur de sa réaction, elle est trop protectrice, elle peut être dangereuse.

\- Zelda, dites-moi…

\- Link me…

Link se rapproche et pose ses mains sur mes épaules, puis il les descend vers ma poitrine, c'est tellement sensuel que j'en perds la tête.

\- Vous aimez ça Zelda… Vous êtes ma princesse, n'est ce pas ?

Je continue de regarder Impa, qui doit être est furieuse, j'essaie de parler, pour finir ma phrase.

\- Link me fait l'amour et… il me fait aussi… d'autres choses.

\- Oui… Des choses merveilleuses, qui la font jouir… qui la font hurler de plaisir, chuchote Link.

Link s'assoit à côté de moi et attend sa réaction, il est un peu rouge, il doit s'imaginer en train de me faire des galipettes.

\- Vous allez finir par me dire ce que sont vos pratiques merveilleuses qui vous mènent à la jouissance !

\- Les godemichés ! je m'exclame, heureuse.

Je saute dans les bras de Link et je l'embrasse sur la bouche furtivement. Il va me punir encore une fois, mais ce n'est pas grave… Impa est perplexe, vu son regard interrogateur mais elle déclare :

\- Ce n'est pas une pratique ! Mais le mieux est d'utiliser ses mains ou son sexe, pas des godes !

Toujours son petit mot à dire ! Impa nous laisse partir sans rien dire.

Après ça, je suis partie avec Link faire une balade dans le jardin fleuri, c'est très paisible. Vu que Sifart est au cachot, Link me dit qu'on pourra retourner au donjon et il pourrait me faire des tortures délicieuses.

\- J'ai une petite idée en tête vous savez… vous faire l'amour devant tout le monde au donjon, puis vous fouetter.

\- Ah non, pas devant des gens ! je boude.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas grave, je serai avec vous, il n'y a aucun risque. Nous serons tous les deux ! Ça doit être excitant de faire l'amour et de savoir qu'on est observé, mmh ?

J'accepte pour lui faire plaisir et pour tenter l'expérience, ça doit faire bizarre d'avoir des regards posés sur soi quand on se fait baiser. Link me tient la main et me regarde en souriant, avec son visage innocent, je lui fais un bisou.

\- Oh, vous êtes mignonne ! Mais vous l'êtes encore plus quand vous gémissez mon prénom…

\- Link… dis-je en gémissant.

\- Arrêtez ça… Petite coquine !

Je lui fais un câlin, toujours en gémissant, je mets mes bras autour de sa taille.

\- Au nom d'Hylia, vous êtes si adorable…

Je reçois un petit baiser sur mon front de sa part. Il est si doux, mais j'adore ça, il prend soin de moi. Des dames de la cour passent devant nous, sur un petit sentier, et nous voient nous câliner, en parlant entre elles. Elles se chuchotent :

\- C'est beau la jeunesse, l'amour et tout ça, ils ont l'air tellement amoureux !

\- Mais c'est Son Altesse Zelda, je ne savais pas qu'elle avait un amant… C'est un très beau jeune homme, n'est-ce pas Link le héros ?

L'autre répond que si, et que c'est étrange que la princesse a un amant, elle pense que je devrais me marier, pour devenir vraiment la reine du royaume et non seulement de l'armée d'Hyrule.

Je les interromps en allant les voir. Elles se retournent vers moi, étonnées.

\- Je ne suis pas obligée de me marier, je suis très bien comme ça.

\- Mais si vous faites un bébé avec lui ! Il faut qu'il soit officiel !

\- Je préfère qu'il soit fait avec amour et que je l'aime, qu'il soit forcé, juste pour la descendance ! je réponds, agacée.

Les deux vieilles me regardent ahuries, comme si j'étais folle. Personne n'acceptera qu'une princesse fasse l'amour en dehors du mariage, surtout ce genre de grand-mères. Link me rejoint en faisant quelques pas et il m'embrasse fougueusement sur la bouche, c'est un baiser sensuel, érotique, qui arrive à me rendre folle. Son regard lubrique, plein de désir, d'envie de me dévorer toute crue. Ses yeux sont bleus mais ils ont l'air tellement brûlant à cet instant.

\- Zelda ne vous imaginez pas trop de choses !

\- Non, non…

Les deux dames s'éloignent, nous restons tous les deux ensembles. Elles ont l'air de nous trouver bizarre, à nous embrasser, c'est vrai que Link a été un peu irrespectueux de m'embrasser en public.

\- Link, j'ai envie que notre amour reste entre nous, je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde…

\- Je crois que tout le monde a remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous ! Imaginez quelqu'un nous a espionné pendant qu'on…

\- Chut.

J'ai coupé la parole à mon chevalier, j'espère qu'il ne va pas s'énerver, il va me punir, ça, j'en ai envie… Il me fixe puis ses yeux se baladent sur ma poitrine, je me demande bien ce qu'il va faire. Il me dit juste :

\- Quand est-ce que vous voulez aller au donjon ?

\- Maintenant si possible !

\- J'arrive toujours à vous exciter, c'est incroyable ! raille-t-il.

Arrivée au donjon, je n'ose plus me déshabiller, on est installé au bar, Link insiste pour que je me mette nue.

\- Tout le monde est nu ! Sauf nous...

\- Mais je ne suis pas à l'aise ! Et je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde voit mes seins !

\- Ils sont très jolis vos seins, je ne vois pas le problème ! remarque Link.

Mon héros me taquine, il restera habillé tant que je le serai aussi ! Le serveur nous propose quelque chose à boire, je prends du lait, Link demande du café, pour être encore plus excité. Il pose la tasse sur les lèvres et boit ce liquide, qu'il recrache par terre.

\- C'est dégueulasse !

\- C'est très fort le café ! Tu devrais le savoir mon amour !

Il s'essuie la langue puis avale un grand verre d'eau, en déglutissant bruyamment. Je déguste mon verre de lait en silence, en observant d'autres personnes, qui elles sont très à l'aise nues. Certains Hyliens sont vêtus de tenues en cuir, qui recouvrent partiellement leur corps, on voit juste leur poitrine ou organes génitaux. Je vois un homme qui en masturbe un autre, en lui caressant le torse, si seulement je pouvais faire ça à Link… Mon maître me prend le bras et me murmure de me déshabiller pour de bon, il commence à perdre patience.

\- Allez ! Mettez-vous à poil !

Le serveur nous interrompt :

\- Vous pouvez faire l'amour en public, mais dans une petite salle réservée à cet effet dans un couloir sur la droite ! Vous seriez peut-être plus à l'aise madame.

\- Oui… Mais j'ai peur.

Link me tient la main et m'y emmène de ce pas, il est très pressé le coquin. Le couloir est éclairée par quelques bougies, une porte fermée indique à l'aide d'un panneau séance publique, ça m'effraie toujours. Voyant ma peur, Link accepte finalement qu'on aille tous les deux, seuls, dans une salle.

Link me pousse sur le lit et commence à retirer mes vêtements, il enlève tout d'abord mon plastron pour dévoiler ma poitrine. Il pose directement ses mains dessus, pour me caresser, Link continue de me peloter, en continuant le déshabillage, je finis par me retrouver nue devant lui. Link fait de même ensuite, il est vraiment beau nu, je le vois grâce aux bougies qui éclairent le lit. Je m'allonge sur le lit, en écartant les jambes, le chevalier vient mettre son pénis dur sur mon clitoris, pour me faire un massage. Ça me fait toujours du bien, la preuve, Link le sait. Sauf que bien sûr, il arrête de frotter son sexe contre le mien, il veut me frustrer, comme il adore le faire.

\- C'est moi le dominant… Je vais prendre ma ceinture, j'ai déjà utilisé le fouet… me dit-il.

Comme d'habitude, il me bande les yeux avec sa fameuse écharpe bleue, je l'entends prendre sa ceinture, qui fait un petit cliquetis, à cause de la boucle. Le cuir a l'air épais, je ne sais pas si ça va faire aussi mal que le fouet à une lanière. Il m'attache les mains avec des menottes qu'il a trouvé dans un meuble quelconque, elles sont aussi en cuir, vu la texture rugueuse qui frotte contre ma peau. C'est bizarre, il ne me met pas de bâillon sur la bouche, il veut m'entendre crier et gémir de plaisir…

\- Zelda, dites le mot de sécurité.

\- Lumière !

\- Parfait, nous allons pouvoir commencer !


	9. Chapitre 9

Link me caresse pour me mettre à l'aise et pour commencer en douceur, il est agressif normalement. Il caresse ma tête délicatement et m'embrasse tendrement. Mon sexe commence à pulser de désir et d'excitation, même s'il ne va pas me pénétrer tout de suite, il me fait un cunnilingus pour me détendre et ça marche, je gémis et mes nerfs se relâchent. Sa langue qui passe sur mon clitoris me fait tellement de bien, c'est sublime, c'est mieux que ma masturbation avec les doigts. Évidemment Link le fait mieux, il fait tout pour mon plaisir… Aïe, il se met à pincer mon bouton rose très fort, ça fait un peu mal.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que j'allais rester doux ? Petit chou…

\- Je ne suis pas un chou !

Link me donne une tape sur la cuisse, assez forte, pour me faire taire.

\- Je vous surnomme comme je le souhaite ma déesse… Je suis votre maître.

Il enserre mon clitoris encore plus fort, j'ai mal, mais en même temps, je ressens du plaisir et le mélange des deux sensations me donnent envie de pleurer. Je me plains de la douleur, mais il continue de pincer encore plus fort. Bizarrement, j'ai l'impression que je vais jouir…

\- Oh mon chou, vous voulez jouir ?

Je ne réponds rien, sinon il va arrêter cette masturbation douloureuse, mais exquise et il me trouve des surnoms vraiment farfelus !

\- Pas besoin de me répondre, je le vois à mes doigts, qui sont mouillés par votre jouissance.

\- Je ne mouille pas Linky… je murmure en ricanant doucement.

\- Dois-je vous rappeler qui est le maître ici ?

\- Linky !

Oh, oh… il prend la ceinture plus vite que prévu, le cuir tiède frotte sur ma cuisse, je n'attends que ça.

Il me met à quatre pattes et il me donne un violent coup de ceinture sur les fesses, qui me fait crier de plaisir.

\- Je vais faire rougir vos fesses, elles vont être rouges comme un moblin.

Je rigole à cause de sa métaphore, il me fouette encore une fois, il est vraiment violent, mon derrière commence à brûler au deuxième coup. Il enfonce son sexe en moi, ça fait du bien, il y va profondément… Je gémis, puis crie au troisième coup de ceinture. J'aime ça, je ne m'en cache pas, oh, il me met un gode dans l'anus, qui est lubrifié, c'est froid, je frissonne.

\- Vous ne vous y attendez pas !

\- Non…

Il fait claquer la ceinture de plus en plus fort contre ma peau, toujours sur les fesses, cette zone parfaite, qui rougit bien. Je l'entends souffler de plaisir à chaque coup, ça m'excite ses gémissements… Encore un coup, je crie, il y va fort, oh oui, c'est ça que je veux. Pénétration vaginale et anale et la flagellation en plus, un bonheur ! Link remarqué bien que je suis en plein orgasme et vu qu'il aime me frustrer, il me fouette violemment puis il arrête tout, il se retire, ainsi que le godemiché anal. Il me retourne un peu, pour que je sois de biais vers lui, il me pénètre dans cette position, ma jambe gauche contre son abdomen. Je sens ma jambe se poser sur son épaule, il fouette mon clitoris, j'ai envie de hurler de plaisir, mais je m'abstiens. Je ne bouge pas, heureusement que j'ai des menottes sur les poignets sinon je me caresserais. Link frappe mes seins avec la ceinture, ils rebondissent rapidement, il redonne un coup, ça chauffe… Ma poitrine est sensible, tout comme mes fesses. Il ne jouit pas, il veut me donner un orgasme avant, même s'il me frustre. Link aime tester mes limites. Encore un coup de cette lanière en cuir sur ma peau, mon ventre… Je frémis, cette pénétration est délicieuse, je vais libérer mon plaisir…

Je répands ma cyprine sur son pénis dressé en moi, il glisse de plus en plus vite, oh par les déesses… Il me flagelle, encore et encore, je suis dans une extase, j'exprime ma jouissance en gémissant, puis en poussant un cri. Je lâche en pleurant de plaisir :

\- Link je t'aime c'est merveilleux ! J'aimerais que tu te vides en moi…

\- Ha, ha, je vous aime aussi ma déesse ! Mais la petite Zelda ne doit pas dire d'ordres à son maître.

\- Pardon…

Il me fait un bisou, tendre, tout doux sur la joue. Mon chevalier retire l'écharpe et me regarde dans les yeux, il ferme ses paupières, puis les ouvre en murmurant :

\- Aah… J'ai éjaculé en vous… Ça fait du bien de libérer sa semence !

\- Oui je le sens maître…

Son sperme est expulsé en moi, il coule dans mon vagin, pour atteindre ensuite mon utérus. Ça a été tellement rapide, je n'ai presque rien senti, sauf quand son liquide blanchâtre ressort de ma vulve et va sur ma cuisse. Je le regarde, il a l'air content, heureux.

\- J'en ai encore envie…

Il se retire de mon intimité, des gouttes de sperme perlent sur son gland, il se place sur mon ventre un peu endolori par les coups de ceinture, il met son phallus entre mes seins. Incapable de bouger mes bras, je le laisse faire et j'observe. Link se masturbe avec mes seins, ça chatouille, et ça lui fait du bien, il gémit. Il va avoir un orgasme, vu qu'il n'en a pas eu pendant cette séance. Mon amant frotte mes seins contre son pénis en érection, c'est très intriguant à regarder, c'est assez spécial. C'est comme si son pénis était énorme, ça me fait cette impression, il est juste devant mon nez. Il me sourit pendant qu'il touche ma poitrine et la presse contre son sexe dur. C'est agréable, je ne vais pas me le cacher… Link éjacule encore une fois, en fermant les yeux et en me caressant, son sperme gicle sur moi, il crie de plaisir, puis il s'allonge à côté de moi, en détachant mes menottes.

\- Maintenant, goûtez la semence que j'ai déversée sur vous…

\- Oui, j'aime ça…

J'essaie de nettoyer ma poitrine avec mes doigts et de lécher son liquide, je n'y arrive pas mais Link va chercher une serviette pour m'essuyer. Il va dans une autre pièce un instant. J'attends sur le lit donc, je vois la porte qui s'entrouvre doucement, bizarre, je remarque quelqu'un. Cette personne ressemble à Sweety… Pitié pas elle. Évidemment, quand Link revient, le pénis toujours en l'air, la porte se referme.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ma chérie ?

\- Je crois qu'il y a Sweety dans le donjon, elle a refermé la porte.

Ça paraît totalement absurde, mais je suis persuadée que c'est elle, vu son niveau de folie.

Link remet son pantalon et va voir directement derrière la porte, puis dans le couloir, pendant que je me nettoie avec la serviette. J'entends un gros bruit puis un cri étouffé, Link revient dans la chambre en fermant la porte et en me faisant un câlin.

\- J'ai réglé le problème ! Nous serons tranquilles mon chou !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- C'était bien Sweety et je l'ai frappé pour qu'elle parte. Elle a dit qu'elle aidait Sifart, pour qu'il vous obtienne.

Link l'a frappé… Il l'avait prévenu. Heureusement que Sifart est dans le cachot, en attendant le jugement.

\- Bon, on devrait rentrer maintenant ? On va chez moi ? demande Link.

\- Avec plaisir !

J'ai encore fait l'amour avec Link dans son lit, on l'a fait doucement, sans coup de ceinture, ni rien, normalement comme dirait les autres Hyliens. Je suis très fatiguée après ça, je m'endors contre lui, c'était une belle soirée…

Je me réveille tôt, pour le procès de Sifart, j'ai envie d'arriver à l'heure. Link dort encore, je n'ai pas envie de le réveiller, après ce qu'on a fait pendant notre nuit érotique, il doit faire un beau rêve. Je m'habille, j'essaie de me coiffer puis je quitte son domicile.

Quand j'arrive au château, Impa arrive vers moi, comme paniquée, elle me demande où j'étais, je réponds chez Link bien sûr, puis elle dit :

\- Il n'y aura pas de jugement Sifart s'est suicidé, on n'aura pas les preuves à démontrer, mais s'il s'est supprimé il avait quelque chose à cacher. Et vous allez arrêter d'aller chez Link comme ça, juste pour vous faire…

\- Je suis adulte ! Si je veux avoir des relations sexuelles, c'est mon problème ! Lâche-moi.

Je repars dans ma chambre, énervée, elle continue de parler de Sifart, mais je m'en fiche, au moins il n'embêtera plus personne. Pourquoi Impa est si obsédée par ma vie sexuelle ? J'ai le droit de faire l'amour avec l'homme que j'aime. On se prouve mutuellement notre amour en se donnant à l'un et l'autre, ça renforce notre relation. Je reste là, à attendre assise sur mon lit, que le temps passe. Tous les gardes et servantes doivent être en train de parler de Sifart et je ne sais pas s'ils vont faire une sépulture à ce sale type, qui a voulu profiter de moi. Je m'allonge ensuite sur mon lit et j'écarte un peu les jambes, pour être à l'aise, sauf que je me rends compte que j'ai mes menstruations… D'un côté, c'est bien, je ne suis pas enceinte, mais avoir ses règles est très insupportable, on doit mettre des tissus entre nos jambes. On frappe à la porte, j'ouvre, c'est une servante, assez âgée, qui est là depuis ma naissance.

\- Bonjour Votre Altesse, c'est bien aujourd'hui que vos règles sont arrivées ?

\- Oui exactement, j'avais oublié ! Quelle sotte je suis !

Elle se nomme Flora et elle est très gentille avec moi, un peu comme Impa, sauf qu'elle est moins intrusive.

\- Mais non vous n'êtes pas sotte ! Vous avez d'autres occupations, comme par exemple le jeune homme que vous avez rencontré !

\- Oui…

Je soupire, j'espère qu'elle ne va pas poser de questions comme ma nourrice… Le fameux jeune homme dont toutes les femmes parlent, après les vieilles du jardin, Flora. Elle me donne un drap pour mettre dans ma culotte, puis me demande :

\- Sinon, ça va bien avec lui ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, on s'aime vraiment très fort.

\- Et le bébé c'est pour quand ?

Je sens que je vais craquer, ça fait la troisième fois qu'on me pose cette question ! Je ne vais pas faire un enfant tout de suite, pour leur faire plaisir ! Quand Link sera d'accord, mais là cette question m'énerve, je reste tout de même calme.

\- Pas pour tout de suite ! Pourquoi vous êtes tous pressés avec ça ?

\- Oh Zelda ! Votre petit bébé serait tellement mignon et je pourrais m'en occuper et le chouchouter !

Elle est tellement gentille, elle veut juste s'occuper d'un nourrisson, c'est son plaisir. Elle s'en fiche de la descendance et que le bébé soit officiel ou pas. Flora me laisse, en faisant un sourire, puis elle repart discrètement. Je peux me changer, je mets une robe où je me sens à l'aise puis une nouvelle culotte, où j'y introduis le drap. Je vais voir ce qui se passe dehors, s'ils enterrent Sifart.

Ils ont finalement enterré Sifart derrière le château, dans un coin sombre, où personne ne va. C'est Impa qui a décidé, c'est un traître et il a abusé de notre confiance. Il ne mérite pas une sépulture digne. C'était peut-être un bon guerrier mais en tant que personne, une pourriture, il a tenté de me violenter et il traitait les femmes comme des moins que rien, Impa en avait peur. Même d'autres capitaines l'ont trouvé bizarre, mais ils n'osaient rien dire. Les langues se sont déliées, c'est incroyable ! Ça me rend heureuse de voir que tout le monde est soulagé et puisse parler librement et exprimer ses pensées.


	10. Chapitre 10

Quelques jours plus tard, je suis retournée chez Link. J'étais partie un peu comme une fugitive ! Il m'accueille en silence, j'entre d'un pas décidé, il a l'air bizarre, je lui fais un câlin et un bisou pour lui dire bonjour.

\- Zelda, mon père est vivant, il est venu me rendre visite ! Je n'avais aucune nouvelle de lui ! Et pourquoi vous êtes partie comme ça de chez moi, je me suis réveillé seul et vous revenez une semaine après !

\- Désolée, mais je devais rentrer pour le jugement de Sifart, mais il s'est suicidé, et mes règles sont arrivées ensuite, je ne pouvais pas sortir.

Je suis heureuse que son père soit là pour lui, sauf qu'il a l'air énervé que je sois partie sans le prévenir, il va me punir, comme il l'adore le faire.

\- Et sinon, je pourrais rencontrer ton père ? Vu que je suis ta compagne !

\- Oui, il reviendra dans l'après midi… Au fait, est-ce que vous vous êtes masturbée pendant cette semaine ? me demande Link, avec un regard de velours.

\- Euh…

\- Venez dans ma chambre, je vais vous faire une petite surprise.

C'est bizarre, dès que j'ai parlé de son père, il a changé de sujet à chaque fois...

Link me fait évidemment une surprise érotique… Je suis nue, allongée sur son lit, il est aussi dénudé, il est si beau. Il me fait un cunnilingus savoureux, en passant sa langue entre mes lèvres. J'adore ça, il me lèche la vulve doucement, puis le clitoris, qui s'est réveillé à cause de mon excitation. Je lâche un petit souffle de plaisir, Link descend sa langue vers mon entrée vaginale, son nez caresse mon clitoris, ça me fait du bien. Je mouille sur sa bouche, ça ne doit pas le gêner, vu comment il embrasse mon sexe. Qu'il continue, je veux mourir de plaisir, de désir… Il fait ensuite frotter son pénis sur mon bouton rose, indiquant qu'il va me pénétrer. Je jouis déjà, je me retiens un peu, pour profiter du plaisir. Mon héros me regarde passionnément, en faisant rentrer sa verge en moi, son torse se contracte, faisant ressortir ses muscles. Il a des poils blonds au dessus de son pénis, comme une gamine, j'ai envie de toucher, je me relève et je fais tomber Link sur le dos, je le chevauche maintenant ! Je caresse ses poils, qui sont rêches et durs, je n'imaginais pas ça comme ça. Link touche les miens et déclare :

\- C'est la même chose !

\- Euh oui…

Il me claque les fesses en échange, j'ai le droit de m'extasier sur son corps ? Le chevalier prend mes hanches et me fait bouger sur son sexe.

\- Ah, j'ai enfin trouvé mon fourreau pour mon épée de légende ! dit Link en rigolant.

\- Oh et il protège bien ?

Je suis en position de force sur lui, j'en profite pour lui pincer les tétons. Il retire ma main et me fesse encore une fois. Comme il est prêt de sa table de nuit, il fouille à l'intérieur et en sort des pinces…

Il m'explique que ce sont des pinces à mettre sur les seins, il se venge ! J'ai mal à mes mamelons d'un coup… Il me les met, je ne dis rien, je le laisse faire sans broncher, je dois lui obéir. Ça fait mal, ça écrase mes tétons, qui étaient tout durs, il me bâillonne la bouche avec son écharpe, je ne peux plus parler, il lie mes mains avec.

\- Vous ne pouvez plus rien faire, hein ! C'est moi qui contrôle. Allez, on continue de faire l'amour. Vous ne pouvez dire votre mot de sécurité, alors vous bougerez la tête de gauche à droite rapidement.

Il me fesse, je dois remuer sur lui, je sautille sur son pénis, en marmonnant dans son écharpe. Je mouille tellement, ça glisse facilement, pas besoin de lubrifiant. J'ai mal aux seins, en plus qui rebondissent quand je chevauche Link, c'est affreux. Voyant mon visage se crisper, Link ajoute :

\- Vous avez mal mais c'est le but du masochisme ma chère ! Je suis le dominant sadique et vous ma soumise !

Il appuie sur mes hanches, pour accentuer son plaisir et ma douleur, ça me fait mal, mais en même temps… Mmh, c'est tout de même agréable ! Link se contracte et il éjacule en moi, le sperme coule ensuite sur sa verge puis un peu sur mes cuisses. J'atteins l'orgasme ensuite, la souffrance s'est intensifiée, et j'ai aimé ça. La douleur me mène à l'orgasme et je trouve ça toujours curieux ! Link me retire de lui, il enlève son écharpe de ma bouche et de mes mains, je m'allonge ensuite à côté de lui, en me mettant en boule. Je retire aussi les pinces à seins, ma poitrine est endolorie.

\- Bon ma chérie, ça vous dit une petite balade dans la forêt ?

\- Oui ! je réponds en l'embrassant.

Dans l'après midi, le père de Link arrive comme prévu, il est très étonné en me voyant. Il ne ressemble pas trop à Link, il a juste les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus en commun.

\- Bonjour ! Vous êtes charmante, Link m'a parlé de vous, vous êtes la princesse d'Hyrule ! C'est très étonnant !

\- Oui, nous nous aimons très fort ! Notre amour existe aussi grâce à Hylia, qui a fait que nous nous sommes rencontrés par le destin !

Il a l'air attendri par notre histoire, il n'imaginait pas que son fils puisse tomber amoureux d'une princesse, surtout celle d'Hyrule. Link prépare un thé, pour nous trois. Le père et le fils commencent à discuter et à parler de leur famille. Sa mère qui est partie, sa belle-mère qui le forçait à manger ce qu'il détestait, Link se met à pleurer d'un coup, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Je vais directement le réconforter.

\- Link… Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes là… Moi et ton père.

\- Oui… Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es resté avec cette mégère ! Je souffrais ! Maman est partie du jour au lendemain, elle m'a abandonné...

Son père ne sait pas quoi dire, il sait que son fils lui en veut, ainsi qu'à sa mère. D'après mes souvenirs, les divorces sont mal vus à Hyrule, et les gens partent sans laisser de traces.

\- Et après tu es parti avec ta mégère ! J'étais mieux sans vous ! Tu es parti sans me dire au revoir, ni rien. Et là tu reviens, j'étais heureux de te revoir, tu ne peux pas savoir, je t'ai parlé de Zelda, de mon exploit à Hyrule, je suis devenu un héros. Mais tout ça ce n'est pas grâce à toi. Tout ça devait sortir de mon coeur. Tu reviens juste comme ça, je t'ai croisé dans la forêt, tu m'as reconnu. Je fais ma vie avec Zelda maintenant, elle me soutient et m'aide.

Son père est sans voix. Je le regarde puis je regarde mon amant, il a l'air désespéré.

\- Je suis désolé Link. J'ai été aveuglé par cet amour futile et j'ai oublié que j'avais un fils, qui est devenu le plus grand héros d'Hyrule… Je vais te laisser, avec ta fiancée. Vis et sois heureux. Je ne vais t'embêter plus longtemps. Je comprends ta colère et ton amertume, adieu, souffle-t-il, avant de quitter la maison de son fils.

Son père est parti, pour toujours… Link ne dit pas un mot, il reste debout, près de moi, je lui fais un câlin, il me repousse doucement.

\- Laissez-moi… Je veux être seul. Je suis désolé.

\- Je suis là si tu as besoin… Je t'aime je suis là pour toi, lui dis-je.

\- Non. Retournez chez vous. Je dois rester seul, c'est comme ça.

\- D'accord Link.

Je quitte à mon tour sa maison, en ayant un pincement au coeur, je ne veux pas le laisser, j'ai peur qu'il fasse une bêtise, il a l'air si triste. C'est si difficile d'être abandonné par sa famille, j'ai perdu mes parents, ils sont morts, Link a encore les siens, mais ils sont si loin. Impa est ma figure maternelle et protectrice, le héros n'en a aucune, il se protège lui-même et est autonome. Je n'aime pas le laisser seul dans ses pensées, j'aime être à côté de lui et le rassurer, l'embrasser. Je vais me balader dans la forêt, en repensant à notre promenade, Link avait espoir que son père s'explique et s'excuse et qu'ils vivent enfin en harmonie, mais il avait un doute, un mauvais pressentiment. Je continue de marcher dans la forêt, en regardant les petits animaux se cacher dans les buissons et fourrées. Je vois un petit lapin blanc, tout mignon, qui sautille derrière un arbre, je décide de le suivre, peut-être qu'il cherche sa maman. Je me rapproche du buisson en fleur, où le lapin est parti se réfugier. Ça sent bizarre par ici, une odeur de cadavre… C'est vraiment bizarre, peut-être un animal mort ? Au nom d'Hylia, ce n'est pas possible !

C'est bien le cadavre de Sweety, à moitié dévoré, ça me donne la nausée, elle est défigurée et ses vêtements sont déchirés, les tripes dégoulinent sur le sol terreux. Que s'est-il passé ? Ai-je loupé quelque chose ? Ça doit faire un bon moment qu'elle est ici et que des loups l'aient mangé. Avec Link, nous avons rien remarqué, bon, je suis allée plus loin dans les bois, où ça commence à devenir sombre, mais je suis armée en cas de problème. Je préfère quitter cet endroit et retourner au château, Impa doit bien savoir que j'étais encore chez Link. Sur le chemin, je reste toujours sceptique, je n'ai pas envie de laisser Link seul, comme si c'était un enfant. C'est un homme, un adulte, qui te fait l'amour, Zelda… J'essaie de me rassurer comme je peux, j'ai envie de lui parler de ce que j'ai vu… Je vais l'embêter si je vais le voir, je vais passer pour la compagne chiante. Je vais attendre, quelques heures, puis je vais le voir.

Je reviens deux heures plus tard, vers sa demeure. Proxie vient me voir en panique.

\- Venez Votre Altesse, Link n'est pas bien du tout !

\- Je le savais ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Il a bu de l'alcool beaucoup trop fort et il n'a pas supporté.

J'entre dans sa maison, il est affalé sur sa table, presque endormi, il pleure. J'arrive vers lui et je le rassure, en le câlinant, il est agressif et il me repousse.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit ! Vous êtes revenue ! Je n'ai pas envie que vous me voyez dans cet état !

\- Link, s'il te plait je veux t'aider ! Je vais prendre soin de toi ! Viens dans ton lit.

Je l'aide à se relever, il se laisse faire, j'ai un peu du mal à le porter, il est plus lourd que moi. On arrive enfin dans sa chambre, je le dépose doucement sur son lit, en l'embrassant.

\- Il ne faut pas te mettre dans un état comme ça ! Je suis là !

Je lui fais un câlin, pour le réconforter. Link me prend dans ses bras, en me serrant fort contre lui, les larmes coulant sur son visage.

\- Merci Zelda… Vous êtes ma princesse, ma soumise, je vous aime. Je trouve ma famille lâche mais vous, vous avez perdu la vôtre… Je suis un peu fatigué en ce moment.

\- De rien et ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, on a tous des problèmes. Repose-toi mon chevalier, tu en as besoin.

Je vais rester avec lui, pour qu'il se sente bien, je n'ai pas envie de le laisser seul. Je le couve trop, il est grand… Il s'endort doucement, je le regarde en souriant puis je m'allonge sur le lit à mon tour.

Link se réveille dans la nuit, il a mal à la tête, il se penche vers moi et me fait un câlin, l'idée du cadavre de Sweety me revient en tête, un frisson me traverse la colonne vertébrale. On commence à s'embrasser, à se caresser, je lui murmure, en allumant une bougie :

\- Link, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire…

\- Quoi donc ? Vous êtes enceinte ? s'exclame Link.

\- Mais non ! Tu sais dans la forêt là-bas, j'ai trouvé le cadavre de Sweety…

Il me regarde avec de gros yeux, c'est surprenant en effet.

\- Zelda, arrêtez vos bêtises… Ce n'est pas possible !

\- Si, je te jure ! C'est très étrange ! Quelqu'un a dû la tuer, et son cadavre est là depuis quelques jours, il est dévoré.

Link me dit en souriant :

\- Vous allez me dire qu'il y a des vers aussi ? Sachant que j'ai la nausée, ce n'est pas très ragoutant !

\- Bon, repose-toi ! Je vais te préparer un petit quelque chose.

Je quitte sa chambre pour aller dans la cuisine, je lui rempli un verre d'eau fraîche, il en restait un peu dans le seau d'eau, provenant du puits. Je prends quelques gâteaux posés sur la table, près d'une bouteille de liqueur, il faut qu'il arrête de boire cette cochonnerie. Je décide de jeter le contenu dehors et ranger la bouteille. Je retourne dans la chambre, Link s'est endormi… Je dépose l'eau et les gâteaux sur la table de nuit, il pourra les entamer quand il se réveillera. On dirait un ange, mon chevalier est vraiment magnifique quand il dort. Je me demande toujours ce qui a provoqué la mort de Sweety, même si elle me détestait et moi aussi.

\- Je pense que c'est un Moblin, ce genre de monstres tue des gens, explique Impa.

\- Ça me paraît logique.

Je suis revenue au château deux jours plus tard, je suis restée avec Link et je l'ai chouchouté. Avec ma nourrice, nous parlons du cas de Sweety, qui est morte et elle dit qu'elle ne voit pas d'autres solutions, un Moblin peut être la cause de sa mort. Ma nourrice me demande comment va Link, elle ne l'a pas vu depuis qu'elle lui a demandé s'il était vierge pour notre première fois.

\- Il est malade.

\- Link malade ! Incroyable ! Attendez, ce n'est pas la maladie transmissible sexuellement ?

\- Non ! Il avait bu ! Ça n'a rien à voir ! grogné-je.

Elle m'énerve à parler de ça ! Link n'a fait l'amour qu'avec moi !

\- Pourquoi il avait bu ? Vous aviez bu aussi ? Je m'inquiète pour vous, désolée ! dit Impa d'un air sarcastique.

\- Il a des soucis avec sa famille. Il croyait que son père allait lui pardonner pour ce qu'il lui avait fait, sa mère l'a laissé tomber. Je suis restée avec lui, pour le réconforter.

C'est normal que je l'aide, il m'a toujours soutenu, pendant la guerre d'Hyrule, et même après, pendant nos séances de sadomasochisme. Nous formons un couple ! J'ai l'impression que c'est mal vu, déjà avec les vieilles dames… Impa accepte, mais elle est dans le doute permanent. Je ne pense pas que ça la dérange, elle a peur que je finisse comme ma mère. Du moment que je sois heureuse, ma nourrice Sheikah s'en fiche.

\- Impa, penses-tu que ma relation avec Link est mal vue ? Des vieilles dames au jardin m'ont fait des remarques…

\- Par ces gens-là oui, sinon tout le monde s'en fiche, voyons… C'est sûr que faire l'amour avec lui tout le temps… déclare Impa.

\- Toi aussi ça te gêne ! Qu'il me donne du plaisir érotique et de l'amour, qu'il veuille me satisfaire ! Qu'il m'aime !

Elle souffle, je dois l'agacer, j'en ai marre de ce tabou, de la princesse gentille et vierge, elle me surprotège.

\- Vous n'avez que dix-neuf ans ! Vous avez arrêté d'étudier le soir dès que vous étiez avec Link, vous ne vous occupez plus des affaires du royaume ! Vous faites votre sotte avec lui, crache-t-elle.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'être amoureuse, de se sentir bien avec la personne qu'on aime et qu'elle nous aime aussi ! rétorqué-je.

\- Oui je sais ce que ça fait… Je sais très bien…

\- Alors pourquoi…


	11. Chapitre 11

Impa s'avance vers moi et me dit, gravement :

\- Je vous en ai déjà parlé, mais cette fausse-couche… Je l'ai fait juste après que j'ai vu mon amant aller avec une autre, j'ai toujours cru qu'il m'aimait et qu'on avait fait cet enfant pour sceller notre amour, mais c'était faux ! Ça m'a dégoûté. J'ai toujours voulu un enfant. Après, tous les Sheikah ont été décimé, j'étais seule. Quand la reine cherchait une nourrice pour « son petit ange Zelda », je n'ai pas hésité à me proposer, malgré mon jeune âge. Je vous ai vu, dans votre berceau, vous me regardiez, avec vos grands yeux bleus, je vous ai porté et vous me souriez, comme si vous m'aviez accepté. La reine est tombée sous mon charme et j'ai pu devenir votre nourrice.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre face à son histoire, je ne savais pas qu'elle a eu le coeur brisé… Je me contente de la prendre dans mes bras et de lui murmure :

\- Merci pour tout… Je suis désolée.

\- Non… Ce n'est pas grave ! Je dois vous étouffer à vous surprotéger mais j'ai toujours peur qu'il vous arrive quelque chose de grave. Pendant la guerre, j'avais peur, mais vous êtes forte, maintenant je m'inquiète, mais vous êtes adulte. Ne faites pas de bêtises, prévient Impa.

\- Je pourrais toujours rester avec Link ?

\- Oui ! Bien sûr ! S'il y a un problème, je serai toujours là !

\- Merci.

Le lendemain, je suis retournée voir Link, en allant à cheval cette fois. Je suis entrée dans sa maison calmement, si jamais il se repose. Personne, je décide d'aller voir dans sa chambre, j'entends des gémissements à travers la porte. Comme une voyeuse, je regarde à la serrure et je vois Link se masturber sur son lit. Il est totalement nu, son corps est donc exposé à ma vue, ainsi que son phallus, qu'il caresse vigoureusement. Ça m'excite de le voir comme ça, en train de se faire du bien. Je ne l'ai jamais vu se masturber, c'est très intrigant, il fait des va et vient sur son pénis, gonflé par l'excitation. Link touche son gland et lâche un petit gémissement, c'est sa zone érogène… Avec sa main droite, il presse légèrement ses testicules, pour ressentir encore plus de plaisir. J'aime le voir en extase, en train de jouir sous ses propres caresses, sans qu'il me remarque. Mon héros frotte son sexe encore plus rapidement, je crois qu'il va éjaculer… En effet, il se contracte et lâche un long filet de sperme, qui s'écoule sur ses draps. Il s'allonge ensuite, en soupirant assez fort, en se caressant une dernière fois, pour se vider. Sa verge est toujours dressée, comme si elle voulait se faire masturber à nouveau. J'ai envie de prendre son sexe dans mes mains et ma bouche…

Je frappe à la porte doucement, il se relève en sursaut et court remettre son pantalon, il m'ouvre ensuite. Il me fait un grand sourire :

\- Oh Zelda ! Qu'est-ce vous faites là ?

\- Je viens prendre de tes nouvelles ! Tu vas mieux mon amour ?

\- Oui ! J'ai tellement envie de vous !

Link m'embrasse langoureusement sur la bouche, en caressant ma langue avec la sienne, après ce baiser, il chuchote :

\- J'ai envie de faire quelque chose d'inédit… du bondage, un jeu de rôle, en public cette fois… Ce sera encore plus excitant.

\- Mais en public j'ai peur tu sais !

\- Je suis votre maître, je vais vous aider et vous allez dépasser votre peur ! Vous vous concentrez que sur moi… et le reste disparaîtra ! Ayez confiance en moi !

Il pelote mes seins, à travers ma robe en satin, que je mets pour être à l'aise, ensuite, il se blottit contre moi, contre ma poitrine. Il est mignon quand il fait ça.

\- Zelda, est-ce que vous accepterez ce que je vous dirai ? Même si vous devez vous déguiser en Cya, sa tenue de sorcière noire, pour le jeu.

\- Quoi ? Mais non… Je suis Zelda, pas…

\- Mais c'est un jeu ! C'est faux, on fait semblant ! C'est scénarisé, et ça fait parti du BDSM.

Link a vraiment des idées bizarres, me déguiser en Cya… Peut-être qu'il pense que je serai belle dans cette tenue, que ça mettrait ma poitrine en valeur. Il touche encore mes seins, qui sont parfaits pour lui, il m'embrasse et me dit :

\- Alors ? Vous voulez essayer ?

\- Euh oui mais… j'ai toujours peur…

Mon héros me caresse les oreilles et me murmure, avec son air protecteur et câlin :

\- Mais non ! Vous êtes courageuse ! Vous avez tué des armées entières, n'allez pas me faire croire que vous avez la trouille !

Comme une gamine, je lui tire la langue pour lui répondre. Il appuie sur mes joues en me souriant et en m'embrassant.

\- Je ferai rougir votre derrière et vous jouirez de plaisir, votre cyprine dégoulinera sur le sol…

Rien qu'en imaginant ses paroles, je sens ma culotte se mouiller légèrement, je dois rougir…

\- Vous ressentez déjà des choses… Coquine.

\- Je suis à toi, maître…

Mon chevalier m'embrasse sur le front doucement, il me dit qu'on va aller dans une boutique pour acheter la tenue, pour le jeu de rôle. C'est une petite boutique perdue à Hyrule, où on y vend des choses érotiques, tout ça m'excite.

\- Bon, on y va mon chou ?

\- Oui Linkounet !

Il me regarde d'un air sévère puis il rigole, il va éviter la punition pour une fois ! Il me tient la main, comme un couple d'Hyliens, mais la princesse ne doit pas se montrer en public avec son amant…

\- Vous êtes vraiment belle ! Ça vous va très bien ! Mieux qu'à Cya !

\- Merci Link…

Il soupèse mes seins, pour voir si ça tient bien. Link observe ensuite le chapeau que j'ai sur la tête.

\- Mmh, dit-il, pensif, vous serez nue de toute façon, ça ne sert à rien de prendre le costume en entier… Il faut être totalement nu pour le bondage, pour que les cordes collent bien à la peau. Vous ne garderez que le couvre-chef ! Vous êtes toujours aussi belle et gentille…

Il me déshabille rapidement et je garde juste le masque relié au chapeau violet. Je me regarde dans un miroir, ça me fait bizarre d'avoir ce masque sur la tête, mes cheveux blonds contrastent totalement avec cet attirail et je n'ai pas l'impression d'être moi. Link essaie différentes cordes sur moi, c'est intrigant de voir qu'il maîtrise cet art du bondage. Il fait passer la corde entre mes seins puis dans mon dos, sans me faire mal. Il détache tout puis s'exclame :

\- Je vais acheter celle-là. Rhabillez-vous et donnez-moi le chapeau.

Je me rhabille donc, j'écoute ses ordres, évidemment, il est en train de payer, en sortant différents rubis de sa poche. Je regarde avec admiration les images érotiques dans un livre que propose la boutique. Il y a des hommes nus, qui caressent des femmes, je m'imagine à leur place et que c'est mon héros qui me touche. Link m'appelle et me sort de ma rêverie, je pars le rejoindre sans rien dire, il a l'air pressé. Il me prend la main, j'ai peur de croiser quelqu'un et qu'il remarque notre relation. Se tenir la main hors mariage est mal vu, je n'imagine pas les relations sexuelles… Mais bon, on fait en sorte de faire l'amour en privé, ce qui est normal.

On est enfin devant le donjon, je suis un peu stressée par cette future séance, le chapeau de Cya en déguisement sous le bras et Link avec ses cordes… Mon chevalier me plaque contre lui et je rentre dans le bâtiment en pierre. Cette fois-ci, un homme nous accueille, habillé en noir, d'une manière classe.

\- Je vois que vous avez des cordes monsieur… Pour ligoter cette jeune femme ? Oh…

Il me regarde un instant, il a remarqué que j'étais la princesse Zelda…

\- Mais c'est la princesse ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, ha, ha ! On dit partout que vous êtes prude !

\- Oui… Je viens avec mon amant…

Il se met à rire pour détendre l'atmosphère, il tapote sur mon épaule et dit :

\- Vous êtes la bienvenue ! On s'en fiche qui est prude ou pas, ici on exprime nos perversions. Il y a une salle dans le fond, où se déroule une séance de bondage.

Link me prends le bras et m'emmène là-bas, une boule se forme dans mon ventre, non pas à cause de l'excitation mais du stress. Il m'embrasse sur la bouche dans le couloir, en me caressant, il me met un collier en cuir et me murmure :

\- Vous êtes soumise là, interdit de me parler sans que je vous en donne l'autorisation, c'est clair ? Le mot de sécurité ?

\- Lumière.

\- Parfait. Entrez dans la pièce. Et présentez-vous.

Link me pousse un peu, car j'ai toujours la trouille, j'arrive devant quelques personnes, des hommes et des femmes, habillés en cuir. Ils commencent à se parler entre eux en me voyant, je regarde Link, qui se déshabille déjà, je brise le vide en bafouillant quelques choses.

\- Bonsoir, vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, je suis la princesse Zelda, je suis avec mon maître Link. J'ai un peu peur, je ne vais pas vous le cacher, surtout que devoir me mettre nue devant des gens…

Mon héros arrive vers moi et retire ma robe, en l'ouvrant délicatement, par les petits boutons. Mes seins rebondissent quand il l'ouvre entièrement et que le tissu fini à terre, il commence à lécher mes tétons, devant tout ces gens. J'ai envie de lui dire d'arrêter, mais je ne dois pas parler sans son autorisation…

Il continue de me faire du bien, je lâche des gémissements faibles, il me pince l'autre téton qu'il ne suce pas. C'est tellement agréable… Ah oui… J'appuie sur sa tête pour qu'il suce bien le contour du mamelon, il grogne, je force un peu… Résultat, il me mord, je crie, ça fait vraiment mal, il est fou ! Il le léchouille une dernière fois et il me claque les fesses, en annonçant :

\- Je vais ligoter ma soumise et la fouetter ! Elle est très vilaine !

Il me met le couvre-chef de Cya, pour que je rentre dans le rôle puis il prend sa fameuse corde, il me donne un coup sur le derrière avec. Je regarde les gens, ils me fixent attentivement, peut-être à cause de ce que j'ai sur la tête, ou ils regardent Link qui passe la corde sur mon corps. Il bloque mes bras dans mon dos, en les croisant légèrement, il serre la corde sur mes seins ensuite, en passant par les épaules. Link fait descendre la corde sur mon ventre et la fait traverser mon entrejambe, donc mon clitoris, qui se retrouve coincé. Ça m'excite, ça me fait ressentir du plaisir. Les bouts de la corde restants sont accrochés sur des suspensions, installées au plafond et bien fixées, je l'espère. Voyant mon regard inquiet, Link me dit que ça tient bien et que ça ne va pas tomber sous mon poids. Il baisse les crochets et m'accroche dessus, j'ai l'impression d'être un jambon salé et qu'on va me manger plus tard… Il termine de me ligoter en collant mes deux pieds, et mes jambes sont pliées et écartées.

Link me bande les yeux, pour que je ne voie aucune de ses actions, mais attachée comme ça, j'ai l'impression que je vais tomber par terre. J'ai mes fesses face au public, c'est un peu honteux… Link se rapproche de mon sexe, je le sens, il me lèche le clitoris, oh Hylia, il veut me faire mourir !

\- Link, arr…

Le héros me pince le clitoris très fort pour que je me taise, il répète doucement, en massant mes cuisses :

\- On dit maître Link ! Maître Link ! C'est entendu ?

Je hoche la tête, je n'ose pas répondre, il continue de me pincer le bourgeon rose, de plus en plus fort. Il va éclater à force et je vais exploser de plaisir juste après. Link arrête subitement, j'étais au bord de l'orgasme, il sait très bien quand je vais jouir, mon corps se met à trembler.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que j'allais vous donner un orgasme ?

J'opine.

Je ressens du plaisir quand même, il replace la corde sur mon clitoris… Link fait claquer le fouet au sol, je sursaute en entendant ce bruit aigu. J'ai hâte que la lanière atterrisse sur mes fesses ! Je sens la présence de Link derrière moi, j'ai totalement oublié les gens autour, je m'en fiche, je me concentre sur mon maître.

\- Je vais commencer, le mot de sécurité.

\- Lumière, mon maître.

\- C'est bien… Vous allez compter à chaque fois que je vais vous fouetter. D'accord ?

\- Oui, je répond, en gémissant.

Link pousse un cri et la lanière en cuir du fouet frappe mes fesses, un ! Il y va fort, ça brûle un peu, deux ! Le plaisir monte, c'est magnifique… trois ! Il y va tellement vite… Je gigote dans les cordes qui me tiennent attachée au dessus du sol, plus je bouge plus ça frotte contre mon sexe, je ne mouille pas énormément… Je me frotte sur la corde, Link le remarque et me donne un coup de fouet, quatre...

\- Ça suffit Zelda ! Vilaine !

\- Mais ça fait du bien !

Il me dit que je suis qu'une coquine qui n'en fait qu'à ma tête. Je veux me faire plaisir… Link a très bien compris, il me flagelle les fesses plusieurs fois, cette fois, il a décidé de compter lui-même. Il ne s'arrête pas, il entre dans une frénésie, ma peau devient brûlante, il frappe mes jambes de son fouet. J'ai envie de jouir, mais ce serait gâcher le plaisir de cet orgasme qui me tenaille le ventre. Mes seins sont maintenant attaqués par la lanière de cuir, je ne peux voir l'expression de Link. Il doit être heureux, peut-être qu'il a atteint l'orgasme en me voyant me tortiller, comme un insecte pris dans une toile d'araignée. Link c'est l'araignée, qui va me manger, ce qu'il fait actuellement, il lèche ma poitrine endolorie, ça fait du bien. Il en profite pour sucer mes tétons.


	12. Chapitre 12

Après ça, il continue de me fouetter, je hurle de plaisir, ça me fait tellement de bien, j'ai l'impression de voler grâce à cette douleur. Ça doit être un orgasme, ça me fait vraiment du bien, j'en pleure. Rien de meilleur que les orgasmes qui font pleurer de joie. J'entends le souffle de Link s'accélérer, il doit être excité et il a peut-être éjaculé. Il fait claquer le fouet, encore et encore, sans s'arrêter, j'ai mal, mais je résiste. Je commence à sentir une douleur dans le dos, comme si un liquide chaud coulait… Je saigne, je ne m'en rends pas compte tout de suite, Link fouette vraiment fort.

\- Lumière !

Je l'entends lâcher le fouet, Link vient me détacher en vitesse, mais délicatement, en faisant descendre les cordes des suspensions. Il me réceptionne dans ses bras, en retirant son écharpe de mes yeux, il me rassure en me câlinant. Il enlève ensuite mon déguisement, qui est seulement un chapeau.

\- Vous avez résisté jusqu'au sang, heureusement que vous avez dit le mot de sécurité. J'aurais évidemment arrêté si vous hurlez de douleur.

Je sens sa verge dure contre mes cuisses, il la frotte contre mon clitoris, en faisant des petits cercles, il n'a jamais fini de me faire mourir de plaisir. Il arrête ensuite, mon clitoris a assez souffert pendant cette séance. Les gens qui nous observaient quittent la salle en silence, Link n'y fait pas attention, trop occupé à m'embrasser dans le cou, les épaules.

Je l'arrête dans ses caresses, qui deviennent érotiques, en murmurant :

\- Je devrais peut-être rentrer…

\- Mais on a toute la nuit ! Ma princesse…

\- Non, je suis fatiguée ! Déjà que j'ai joué le rôle de la vilaine qui se fait punir, c'est épuisant.

Mon héros accepte et il me fait un bisou, en allant chercher ma robe, qui est restée par terre. Il m'aide à me rhabiller, il prend soin de sa soumise, j'aime ça. Link s'habille à son tour, j'en profite pour regarder son joli corps et son sourire malicieux quand il me surprend. Il me mettrait bien une fessée, mais vu l'état de mon corps après la flagellation, j'ai besoin de repos. Je dois avoir ses traces rouges partout sur le corps… Ma robe longue permet de les cacher, Link me fait un tendre baiser sur la nuque, en chuchotant :

\- Je vais vous ramener chez vous, je ne vais pas laisser une belle demoiselle rentrer seule.

\- Mais il y a des cochers qui peuvent nous ramener…

Il rigole après avoir remarqué sa bourde, il me prend la main et nous sortons du donjon avec nos accessoires, Link me dit qu'on peut les laisser ici. Ils pourront resservir, si nous revenons… Nous saluons les dominants et soumis puis nous partons enfin, par heureux hasard, il y a un cocher qui attend dehors, avec un carrosse assez luxueux.

\- Bonsoir, nous voudrions aller au château.

\- Bien sûr ! Ça fera quarante rubis.

Je suis enfin rentrée chez moi, après être allée plusieurs fois chez mon chevalier. J'entre dans ma chambre, ouf, des bougies sont allumées, même dans la salle de bain. J'ai envie d'un bon bain glacé, pour calmer mes traces rouges sur mon corps. Je vais dans la salle de bain, j'ouvre le robinet d'eau et je laisse couler. Je prépare une serviette pour m'essuyer, ainsi que du savon. On frappe à la porte, ça doit être Impa, elle a du me voir rentrer, surtout les gardes qui surveillent l'entrée. Elle entre, voyant que je n'ai rien fermé à clé, je ne bouge pas de la salle de bain, le bassin est presque rempli. Ma nourrice arrive dans la salle de bain, elle voit donc mon corps nu, couvert de coups de fouet, grâce à l'éclairage des bougies.

\- Votre Altesse, qu'est-ce que ces traces sur votre corps ?

\- Heu… Je peux t'expliquer…

Elle a l'air tellement courroucé, elle me fait presque peur, j'ai l'impression que ses yeux sont encore plus rouges que d'habitude. Je continue en bafouillant comme une petite fille :

\- Avec Link, on fait des jeux sexuels, où nous sommes consentants et… et j'aime les coups de fouet et la domination, Link est mon maître, sadique et moi, soumise masochiste. C'est du BDSM.

\- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Il va vous tuer à force ! Vous avez vu l'état de votre peau ! Vous allez arrêter ça tout de suite ! Une princesse qui se fait fouetter, et puis quoi encore ? Vous perdez la tête ma pauvre fille. Je vous enverrai au temple de la déesse.

\- Oh non, pitié ! On avait un mot de sécurité pour arrêter la séance, il n'y a aucun danger ! Impa s'il te plaît, supplié-je.

\- Cessez vos jérémiades ! Vous irez quand même ! Rappelez-vous deux secondes qui vous êtes, la dirigeante d'Hyrule. Vous devez revenir dans le droit chemin, j'avais raison, vous faisiez la sotte avec Link.

Je ne réponds rien, je vais dans mon bain en marmonnant que non, je n'irai pas.

\- Arrêtez de grogner, vous irez, un point c'est tout ! Je mettrai Link au courant, ça lui apprendra.

Je déteste vraiment Impa à ce moment précis.

Je ne veux pas y aller ! Je n'irai pas ! Je veux rester avec Link et ne pas aller dans ce temple bizarre, dont j'ignorais l'existence… Je suis dans mon lit, à bouillonner de colère ! Le Soleil se lève, je vois une légère éclaircie à travers les rideaux. Bon, je dois me lever tôt, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller, Link est persuadé qu'on va se voir demain, qu'on va se faire des câlins. Ne pouvant plus dormir, je décide de préparer mes affaires, pour aller là-bas, je prends des robes en soie, avec lesquelles je suis bien, j'aurais bien pris ma tenue de guerrière, mais ce serait inutile. J'amène aussi un léger drap, si jamais j'ai mes règles. Quelqu'un entre dans la chambre, un garde.

\- Bonjour Votre Altesse, Dame Impa vous attend pour le petit déjeuner, vous n'avez besoin de rien pour aller dans le temple.

Je laisse les robes sur le lit et je descends en suivant le garde, je suis toujours aussi énervée… Bien sûr, je mange mon petit déjeuner dans le silence le plus total, en ne regardant pas Impa.

\- Bon, vous allez arrêter de bouder comme une enfant ?

Je suis très silencieuse.

\- Vous avez dix-neuf ans, vous n'êtes plus une gamine ! Dépêchez-vous de manger, on y va après. Vous êtes déjà habillée.

Je finis de manger en vitesse, je m'étouffe presque, j'avale ensuite un grand verre d'eau. Impa me prend par l'épaule et nous partons à l'écurie chercher un cheval. Il paraît que ce temple est assez loin, et il est redouté de toutes, car c'est très strict et uniquement des femmes y sont envoyées.

Ma nourrice et moi-même arrivons devant ce grand bâtiment en pierre, qui doit avoir une arrière cour et un jardin, une dame habillée tout en blanc nous accueille, elle n'a pas l'air commode. Impa commence à parler de moi, de ma relation perverse avec Link, de notre passion brûlante et de mon attitude de coquine. La dame fait une réflexion en me regardant dans les yeux :

\- En plus, nous avons affaire avec la princesse de notre royaume ! Ça n'est jamais arrivé ! Venez Zelda.

\- Au revoir Impa…

J'ai à peine fini ma phrase que je m'engouffre dans ce temple avec cette mégère. Je me sens déjà mal et on ne respecte plus mon titre de noblesse, je suis juste Zelda, seuls mes proches me nomment ainsi. Je remarque que cette femme a une sorte de voile sur la tête, mais on voit son visage.

\- Vous allez me changer ça, on voit votre poitrine et vos jambes, dit-elle en montrant ma tenue de guerrière de ses longs doigts crochus.

\- Mais ma poitrine est cachée, n'importe quoi ! Vous n'avez pas vu Cya !

\- Arrêtez de me répondre ! Je m'en fiche de Cya, c'est à propos de vous maintenant ! Mettez ça.

Elle me donne une longue robe blanche, très longue, qui recouvre les bras et cache bien le décolleté, puis quelque chose à me mettre sur les cheveux. C'est comme si j'étais sale et qu'il fallait me cacher, ça me dégoute. Je pense à Link, pour être plus positive, il va être au courant à cause d'Impa…

\- Je vais vous montrer votre chambre, vous dormirez seule, mais les sages vous surveillent. Vous verrez ce que c'est la sagesse, vu que vous avez sa Triforce.

\- Mais je suis sage, c'est dans ma vie intime avec Link que...

Elle commence à s'énerver contre moi, juste parce que je lui réponds et qu'elle ne connaît pas ma vie :

\- Arrêtez d'être insolente ! Votre chambre est ici, ensuite suivez-moi, je vais vous poser quelques questions.

Cette dame a fini par se présenter et donner son nom, elle se nomme Framboise, c'est un nom de fruit, c'est joli, mais ça ne va pas avec son visage aigri. Elle inspire puis me pose la première question, toujours en me fixant :

\- Avez-vous fait l'amour avant le mariage, avec un homme ?

\- Évidemment ! Avec mon héros !

\- Catin ! C'est ce qu'il ne faut pas faire ! Et vous dites ça avec un grand sourire !

Elle se met à hurler, je sursaute sur ma chaise, mon coeur bat très vite, de plus elle m'insulte. Cette Framboise continue de me bassiner avec ses morales et de se mêler de ma vie sexuelle. Le sexe c'est sale, c'est mauvais, ça apporte des maladies, on peut être enceinte et elle continue son charabia toute seule, pendant que je regarde le sol. Elle me dit qu'on doit prier la déesse Hylia ici, alors que je suis son incarnation mortelle à Hyrule… Hylia m'aide déjà et elle est heureuse pour moi. Ce lieu me met mal à l'aise. Ensuite, questions sur la famille, mon poids, si je sais cuisiner, c'est important pour elle… Framboise me dit qu'elle verra si je suis enceinte ou pas. Je ne le suis pas...

\- On n'en sait rien ! Si vous ne mouillez pas pendant le sexe, il y a un risque ! Ca vous apprendra et vous ferez preuve d'abstinence.

Cette dame me dégoute et c'est elle la propriétaire de ce vieux temple pourri ? Elle m'emmène dans la cour, où il y a d'autres femmes, d'âges différents, elle dit bien haut que je suis la princesse d'Hyrule.

Tout le monde me fixe d'un air bizarre. On me reconnaît immédiatement, pourquoi je suis ici, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, je suis exaspérée.

\- J'ai fait l'amour avec l'homme que j'aime, c'est ça que vous vouliez savoir ?

Une fille soulève ma longue robe et voit les traces de fouet.

\- Arrêtez de mentir ! Il vous a blessé ! Ce n'est pas normal de recevoir des coups de fouet ! s'exclame une fille aux cheveux roux.

\- J'aime ça, j'aime que mon amant me fouette et me fasse hurler dans la nuit, j'ai un côté masochiste.

Elles me prennent toutes pour une folle, en parlant entre elles, je décide de m'isoler, pour être dans mon coin tranquille. Je me mets derrière un grand arbre, qui est face à un petit ruisseau, remplis de petits poissons rouges. Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps je vais rester ici, avec toutes ces filles, qui doivent être saintes comparée à moi. J'ai envie de voir Link, qu'il soit avec moi… Je vais me caresser discrètement, parce que j'en ai envie, je suis seule, je soulève ma robe et c'est parti. Ça me fait vraiment du bien, j'imagine que c'est Link qui me touche avec ses doigts, j'ai peur que quelqu'un me surprenne. Allongée sur le sol, en train de se masturber, le bonheur, je m'oublie totalement, mon clitoris va mieux aujourd'hui. Je vais finir par jouir dans l'herbe, c'est si bon…

\- Zelda !

Je sursaute, Framboise est devant moi, elle m'a surpris en pleine séance de caresses avec moi-même. Je dois rougir de honte, prise en flagrant délit, avec ma main droite sous ma robe. Je me relève pour m'excuser, mais j'en avais envie, elle me donne une énorme gifle, sur chaque joue.

\- Vous êtes vraiment une femme dévergondée ! Allez dans votre chambre, je ne veux plus vous voir, vous faites n'importe quoi et vous êtes à peine arrivée.

Après cette nuit presque blanche, je me suis réveillée à cause d'un bruit, très tôt le matin. Ça m'intrigue, ça provient de la chambre d'à côté, je vais voir. Bizarre, la porte est entrouverte, il y a peut-être un problème, pas du tout en fait, je vois juste deux filles en train de faire l'amour. Et c'est moi la dévergondée ! Je repars dans ma chambre, comme si de rien n'était, en me mettant sous ma couette. J'attends que Framboise vienne hurler dans le couloir, elle verra que son temple n'est pas aussi pur, elle est un peu bête quand même… Quand on parle du loup…

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ! Interdiction de faire l'amour dans les chambres, on vous a séparé exprès ! J'ai beau interdire les hommes ici vous le faites entre vous, râle la dirigeante du temple.

\- Heu, mais nous sommes lesbiennes… rétorquent les deux femmes.

\- Je m'en fiche ! C'est interdit de faire des choses perverses !

Elle raconte aussi que ce genre de relations est interdit, je suis la dirigeante du royaume et je n'ai rien promulgué contre ça. Je reste silencieuse évidemment, sinon je vais encore me faire gifler. Framboise arrive dans ma chambre en criant :

\- Réveillez-vous Zelda ! Test de grossesse ! Vu que vous avez fait l'amour avec votre cher héros !


	13. Chapitre 13

Elle m'amène dans une salle de bain, qui a l'air insalubre, elle me tend un bocal et me demande d'uriner dedans. Elle explique qu'elle trempera une feuille magique dans le liquide et si le papier change de couleur, je suis enceinte. J'y crois moyennement, du papier ne va pas me dire que j'attends un futur enfant… J'urine dans le bocal, elle attend à l'extérieur que j'ai fini. Je lui rends son bocal, elle y met la feuille directement, mon coeur saute dans ma poitrine, c'est le moment de savoir… Le papier se met à changer de couleur rapidement, ça y est, je découvre que je suis enceinte. C'est quand j'ai fait l'amour chez Link, qu'il m'avait mis les pinces à seins et que j'ai grimpé sur lui et il a éjaculé, que la fécondation a peut être eu lieu. Je ne sais pas comment réagir, je suis enceinte, or, ça ne me gêne pas… On m'a tellement forcé à faire un bébé, mais finalement je m'en fiche. Je veux que Link soit au courant !

\- Pourrais-je le dire à mon amant ?

\- Évidemment ! Mais je vais prévenir Impa, elle va pouvoir le contacter grâce à un messager ! J'espère qu'il ne va pas vous renier à cause de cette grossesse surprise !

Je ne dis rien, j'ai vraiment peur que Link ne veuille pas de notre futur enfant… Nous n'en avons jamais parlé, je ne peux pas le garder si mon chevalier n'en veut pas. Je n'ai pas envie qu'Impa soit au courant…

\- Vous avez l'air inquiète, je ne dirai rien à votre nourrice, elle pensera juste que vous voulez voir Link !

\- Merci !

Elle est devenue gentille d'un coup, ça fait une drôle de sensation.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Link vient me rendre visite dans ce temple, je l'attends impatiemment à l'entrée, qui est surveillée par Framboise. Je vois mon magnifique chevalier qui arrive sur sa jument Epona, je suis toute excitée. Link vient vers moi et me fait un gros câlin et m'embrasse.

\- Ma déesse, je vous retrouve enfin… Impa nous a séparés, par ma faute, elle m'a tout expliqué.

\- Mais non Link, ce n'est pas de ta faute... Sinon j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer ! dis-je, heureuse.

Il me regarde perplexe, la tête un peu penchée sur le côté, il doit bien deviner quelque chose.

\- Vous allez venir avec moi et sortir de cet endroit ? me répond-il.

\- Non… Je suis enceinte !

Il ne réagit pas, il croit que je lui fais une farce. Il déclare, un peu gêné :

\- C'est juste que ceci est un peu inattendu…

\- Oui, mais c'est la vie ! Es-tu content tout de même ?

\- Oui bien sûr ! Je peux vous parler en privé, sans cette vieille qui nous regarde ?

Je réponds que oui, sans vraiment savoir si je suis libre de discuter avec Link. Framboise acquiesce en me faisant un signe avec sa main, Link me prend la main et nous nous mettons derrière un muret, à l'abri des regards. Il commence à m'embrasser et à caresser mes seins, qui sont un peu douloureux, je retire ses mains.

\- J'ai mal à la poitrine… Ne la touche pas s'il te plait…

\- Ça fait trois semaines… Je suis fou de vous Zelda. Où voulez-vous que je vous câline ?

\- Je veux juste sentir tes lèvres sur ma peau, fais-moi des bisous…

Il dépose délicatement ses lèvres sur ma joue gauche, il me dévêtit un peu, pour embrasser mes épaules, ainsi que mon cou.

\- Votre peau si douce… Votre délicieuse odeur… Vous m'avez manqué mon amour… murmure Link, pendant qu'il me caresse.

\- Moi aussi, je voulais t'annoncer ma grossesse… Mais Impa n'est pas au courant.

\- Écoutez, j'ai un plan.

Il me chuchote son plan dans mon oreille, pour que personne ne l'entende.

\- Vous allez venir avec moi, je vais vous sortir d'ici. Je vais partir avec Epona mais je reviendrai dans la nuit vous chercher.

\- On va voir que je ne serai plus là…

\- On s'en fiche… Impa ne viendra pas vous chercher chez moi, elle ne sait pas où j'habite, elle m'a prévenu quand je suis allé au château, croyant vous voir.

J'approuve l'idée de Link, je veux partir d'ici et vivre avec lui et être libre. Il m'embrasse sur le front, en me chuchotant :

\- À ce soir ma chérie…

Je reviens vers Framboise, en restant neutre, Link repart donc, je lui fais un geste discret de la main, pour lui dire au revoir. Elle se retourne vers moi et me dit :

\- Vous avez parlé de quoi ?

\- Je lui ai parlé de ma grossesse, il m'a fait des bisous.

\- Bon, vous avez un peu profité, maintenant, vous allez préparer le repas de ce soir.

Je croyais qu'elle allait me laisser dormir, et bien non, en plus j'ai mal aux seins, depuis que Link les a touchés… Je vais donc cuisiner pour leur faire plaisir, je fais très bien les repas en plus, Impa m'a toujours félicité.

Dès que j'ai commencé à préparer le repas, j'ai eu une sérieuse nausée, direction les toilettes… J'ai rejoint mon lit plus tôt que prévu ! Je suis la seule femme enceinte dans le temple. Les autres ont dit que j'étais malade et que je profitais de ça, pour ne pas préparer le repas… Elles ne savent pas que je suis enceinte… En plus, je n'ai pas très faim, j'ai l'impression que la nourriture m'écœure et que je vais vomir. Je suis bien au chaud sous ma couette, même si mon lit au château me manque, il est plus confortable. Je finis par m'endormir, mes yeux me piquent.

Je me réveille dans la nuit, à cause d'un bruit, c'est mon héros qui frappe légèrement au carreau, je suis heureuse ! J'ouvre la fenêtre doucement, pour ne faire aucun bruit, sauf que j'oublie qu'il y a des sages qui surveillent ma chambre, elles m'ont entendu…

\- Zelda, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Oh non Link, je suis repérée ! Vite pars, je murmure.

La porte s'ouvre, mon héros se cache en dessous la fenêtre, une sage entre dans la chambre.

\- Répondez-moi ! Pourquoi vous êtes à la fenêtre ?

\- J'ai… J'avais besoin d'un peu d'air, il fait chaud ici ! dis-je.

\- Arrêtez de mentir ! Il fait froid dans la chambre…

\- Je suis enceinte, je fais des bouffées de chaleur !

Elle a l'air intéressée, elle me demande qui est le futur père. Pour la fuite avec Link, c'est raté, de plus, c'est impossible on me surveille. La dame reste avec moi discuter un peu, elle me donne des conseils pour m'occuper d'un enfant plus tard. Elle me dit que l'accouchement fait mal et que c'est mieux en position assise.

\- Vous savez, Impa vient vous chercher la semaine prochaine. Vous vous êtes calmée. Quand Framboise m'a raconté que vous étiez en train de vous masturber le premier jour… Ça n'est jamais arrivé !

Et oui madame, les femmes se masturbent aussi…

Enfin au château ! J'ai retrouvé mon lit, le jardin et toutes les choses agréables ! Mais j'ai peur d'une chose, qu'Impa découvre ma grossesse… Mon ventre n'est pas très gros, ça ne se voit pas que je suis enceinte. Je peux continuer à diriger le royaume, après cette excursion dans ce temple. Je m'implique beaucoup plus dans les affaires, pour ne pas paraître fatiguée, ou que je cache quelque chose. Impa voit bien que je travaille beaucoup, j'ai la tête qui tourne à cause de la fatigue et le fœtus qui prend mes forces… Elle a remarqué que je mange plus que d'habitude et que je vomis la nuit, quelques fois, mais elle n'y fait pas attention. Ma servante Flora vient m'aider, elle n'est pas au courant de ma grossesse, je n'en parle à personne.

Mon ventre a grossi, j'en suis au cinquième mois, j'arrive à cacher mes rondeurs, peu voyantes. C'est pour la suite que j'ai peur, ça va devenir plus visible, de plus mes seins sont lourds… Je me traîne, je fatigue à la moindre chose, c'est infernal, je n'ai qu'une envie, dormir. Je vais à la bibliothèque, pour lire un peu, je trouverai peut-être des informations sur la grossesse et la vie de mère, ça m'est inconnu. Impa m'appelle :

\- Votre Altesse, j'ai remarqué que vous avez pris un peu de poids !

\- Euh… peut-être !

\- C'est très bizarre ! Faites attention, si vous ne rentrez plus dans votre robe...

C'est sûr qu'avec mon ventre, ça va être difficile… Elle vient dans ma chambre, je dois rester naturelle, je rentre mon ventre le plus possible.

\- Bonjour Zelda ! Vous allez bien ? J'ai remarqué que vous étiez fatiguée en ce moment…

\- Oui ça va, ne t'inquiète pas…

Elle me regarde dans les yeux, j'essaie toujours de cacher mon inquiétude, elle baisse les yeux, pour voir mon ventre.

\- J'ai l'impression que vous me cachez quelque chose.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Vous êtes enceinte, déclare Impa.

\- Non !

Elle me demande de me lever, je refuse, elle me force, elle a remarqué que j'attends un futur enfant, je mets mes mains sur mon bas ventre.

\- Je le savais, vous êtes enceinte de Link ! Vous n'êtes pas mariée, votre enfant sera… comme vous, vous n'êtes pas…

\- Quoi ? Je suis une bâtarde, c'est ça ?! Après tout je m'en fiche, ma mère m'a fait avec amour avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle était heureuse ! Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu découvres ma grossesse, tu allais me juger, me trouver honteuse… Déjà que tu m'avais envoyé dans ce temple… dis-je en pleurant.

Elle me fait un câlin en réponse, je la repousse, elle vient de se rendre compte de son erreur.

\- Je suis désolée…

\- Je vais partir.

Je prends quelques vêtements, ainsi que mon argent, puis je quitte ma chambre en vitesse. Je vais chez Link, où je compte rester les quatre mois avant l'accouchement. Ma nourrice est paniquée et me demande qui va diriger le royaume maintenant ? Hypocrisie, on se débrouillait très bien sans moi quand j'étais au temple de la déesse…

J'arrive chez Link avec mes affaires, il m'accueille tout de suite, en me faisant un doux baiser sur les lèvres. Il trouve ça étonnant que je vienne chez lui. Il me fait une remarque :

\- Vous êtes vraiment enceinte ? Ce n'est pas une blague ?

\- Mais non andouille ! dis-je en rigolant.

Link fait une moue attristée, il a peut-être changé d'avis ? Il ne veut plus de l'enfant ? Je suis inquiète d'un coup.

\- Tu n'as pas changé d'avis j'espère ? lui demandé-je.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Dis-moi !

Il change de sujet et me fait installer dans sa chambre, sans rien dire. Je n'ai pas envie d'être en froid avec lui, déjà qu'avec Impa…

\- Link ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Vous me voyez devenir père ? À m'occuper d'un mioche qui crie et vomit partout ?

Je lui mets sa main sur mon ventre, le fœtus bouge beaucoup au cinquième mois, c'est très bizarre comme sensation.

\- Tu peux lui parler, je lui parle quelques fois.

\- Mais il ne va rien comprendre ! plaisante Link.

\- Roh, essaie !

Il parle doucement près de mon ventre, en le caressant, il sent un coup, Link se met à rigoler.

\- Il ou elle est déjà en forme ! ricane mon héros.

\- Oui ! J'espère qu'on va avoir une petite fille ! dis-je.

\- Peu importe, je m'en fiche.

\- Au fait, quand le bébé sortira, tu m'aideras à accoucher ?

Il me regarde bizarrement, puis me répond finalement oui, c'est mon amour après tout, il fera tout pour m'aider.

Des contractions me réveillent dans la nuit, ça me fait tellement mal ! Link se réveille à son tour, puis il allume plein de bougies, je déclare, en sueur :

\- Je vais accoucher ! La poche des eaux s'est ouverte !

Il se lève en vitesse pour prendre les draps que j'ai pris pour envelopper l'enfant, dès qu'il sera sorti. Je reste allongée, même si cette position n'est pas pratique pour faire sortir le nouveau né. Link me demande de pousser, pour aider à l'évacuation, il reste à côté.

\- Il faut pousser Zelda !

\- Je n'y arrive pas ! Ça fait mal !

J'y mets toute ma force, je suis déjà épuisée, Link va chercher de l'eau froide, pour me mettre sur le visage. Les contractions sont si fortes, j'en profite pour pousser au maximum. Link revient enfin, il fait passer un tissu imbibé d'eau sur mon visage, ça me fait du bien. Il me fait aussi boire de l'eau, pour ne pas que je me déshydrate et me fatigue. Je pousse, encore et encore, je contracte mon utérus, puis je relâche. J'ai envie de pleurer, c'est juste affreux, on m'a toujours dit que l'accouchement c'était un moment agréable, on m'a menti…

\- Pleurez si vous en avez envie ! Lâchez tout.

Je laisse les larmes couler sur mes joues, je me concentre sur les contractions et je pousse, le plus fort possible. C'est tellement fatiguant, en pleine nuit en plus. J'ai envie d'abandonner.

Après une heure de dur labeur, la tête commence à sortir, enfin ! Link regarde la progression, en m'encourageant, on y est presque ! Mon vagin s'est tellement élargi, les épaules apparaissent, je demande à Link de tirer dessus pour le sortir, on va pouvoir savoir si c'est un garçon ou une fille ! Le bébé se met à hurler dès qu'il est entièrement sorti, ça me fait tellement plaisir de le voir ! C'est une petite fille ! Link me tend la petite, pour la mettre contre moi, il coupe le cordon et l'enveloppe dans un tissu tout doux. Link appuie sur mon ventre pour faire sortir le placenta et que l'utérus soit vide. Je la fais téter, elle doit avoir faim, elle est tellement mignonne, il faut lui trouver un prénom ! Hélia, je pensais à ce prénom pour une fille, Link est d'accord, il n'avait pas d'autres idées. Ca ressemble à Hylia, c'est joli ! Mon héros regarde notre fille avec admiration, il la trouve magnifique, elle a de petites oreilles pointues, des cheveux fins blonds et de grands yeux bleus, qu'elle commence à ouvrir. Après la tétée, Link décide de la prendre dans ses bras, sauf qu'elle régurgite le lait sur lui.

\- Oh non Hélia ! Tu ne vas pas vomir sur ton père ! rigole Link.

\- Elle ne le sait pas…

Je suis vraiment fatiguée, je commence à m'endormir, c'est Link qui met notre petite au lit, on a acheté un berceau pour qu'elle puisse dormir tranquillement. Je m'écroule de fatigue.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hélia hurle, je dois me lever pour la nourrir ou elle a fait ses besoins… Je défais ses langes, en effet, elle a fait caca, il faut la nettoyer. Elle sera toute propre ensuite, j'ai bien fait de prévoir du linge en plus. Bien sûr, elle a faim et veut absolument le sein, je suis obligée de me lever, c'est moi qui a le lait… Je me demande si je pouvais revenir au château, ils ont dû me chercher dans tout le royaume… Je vais retourner au château dans une semaine, pour leur présenter notre fille. Impa sera peut-être en colère contre moi, je me suis échappée comme une lâche. Et je vais revenir avec un enfant, mais que j'adore à la folie ! Elle est sage pour l'instant, un ange, j'espère qu'elle le sera pendant longtemps.

Enfin de retour chez moi ! Tout le monde s'est rué vers moi, les gardes et Impa étaient paniqués, elle m'a fait un câlin, avec la petite dans les bras. Flora est venue aussi, elle a craqué pour Hélia, elle l'a porté. Toute la cour vient me féliciter pour la naissance, ils trouvent dommage que j'ai accouché ailleurs… Link reste un peu en retrait, on vient vers moi principalement, il arrive vers moi et prend Hélia dans ses bras.

\- Ma petite, tu es si belle !

Elle lui répond avec un sourire, Link est heureux, Impa le félicite et ne s'inquiète plus de ses pratiques sadomasochistes avec moi.

\- Tu feras un bon père, ta fille a l'air de t'aimer aussi !

\- Merci, oui elle est gentille, veux-tu la porter ? propose Link.

\- Avec plaisir !

Impa porte Hélia, elle est émue, ça fait longtemps qu'elle n'a pas porté de nourrisson. La Sheikah l'adore déjà, la petite lui fait des sourires et n'a pas peur. La félicité s'est emparée de tout le monde c'est très agréable. L'arrivée d'un nourrisson est très importante au royaume d'Hyrule, on fait donc une grande fête. Je remarque tout de même que certaines personnes n'apprécient pas que j'ai fait l'amour hors mariage et donc un enfant. J'entends des critiques, ça me fait mal… Je suis heureuse avec ma fille, des gens vicieux gâchent mon bonheur. "Elle est trop âgée pour avoir eu son premier enfant, sa tutrice ne l'a pas marié plus tôt ?" Ça me dégoute. J'ai fait un enfant avec l'homme que j'aime, c'est ça le plus important. Je m'éclipse pour l'allaiter, Hélia se met à pleurer. Link me rejoint peu après et reste avec moi, il me fait un câlin et fait un bisou à notre fille.

Une semaine plus tard, je fais la toilette de ma fille, près d'un ruisseau, puis je vais m'asseoir contre un arbre pour qu'elle fasse sa sieste. Je la blottie contre mon sein, elle s'endort directement. Link est aussi dans le jardin, il fait un combat d'épée avec un garde, tout est paisible, ça fait du bien. Le ciel est bleu, les petits oiseaux chantent, c'est le temps idéal pour faire une balade. C'est bizarre, mais je ne pense plus au sexe, je n'ai plus d'envie comme avant, depuis qu'on a notre petite, je n'y songe pas. Je ne fais que la chouchouter, lui faire des câlins chaque jour, je ne veux pas la perdre, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle grandisse, elle est tellement chou. Elle est surtout calme, je l'ai remarqué depuis le début et des gens me le disent. C'est l'enfant parfaite d'après Impa.

Mais après sa sieste, elle n'a pas arrêté de pleurer, c'est étrange, elle ne voulait pas boire le lait, je l'ai changé, rien n'y faisait. J'ai réussi à la calmer, puis elle s'est rendormie. En allant me coucher avec Link dans ma chambre, j'ai chanté ma berceuse à Hélia, pour qu'elle soit paisible, un nourrisson qui crie, ce n'est jamais agréable. En me mettant sous la couette, Link a voulu me faire des caresses et des bisous mais j'ai refusé, il voulait embrasser mes seins.

\- Non Link, je n'ai pas envie ! Je suis en plein allaitement, on ne touche pas cette zone.

\- D'accord, je suis désolé, j'en ai envie en ce moment, qu'on fasse l'amour comme avant.

Je lui fais un baiser sur les lèvres, il est très compréhensif et n'a pas forcé, je l'aime tellement… Nous nous endormons, blottis l'un contre l'autre, après s'être murmuré des mots d'amour.

Le lendemain, je me réveille avant Link, pour m'occuper d'Hélia, je viens lui dire bonjour, en la portant, elle ne réagit pas… Je mets mon oreille contre son abdomen, rien, non, je ne peux pas y croire ! Non ! Je la repose dans son berceau et je la supplie de se réveiller, en panique. S'il te plaît ma petite Hélia… C'est un cauchemar, je dors encore… Je la secoue légèrement, en espérant la réveiller, j'ai envie qu'elle crie, qu'elle pleure, silence, j'entends juste la respiration de Link. Les larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues, je reste devant le berceau, impuissante. Je tombe à genoux par terre, je me mets à crier, à pleurer, à supplier Hylia, qu'elle sauve ma fille ! Link se réveille et vient tout de suite vers moi.

\- Elle… elle est…

Je ne peux finir la phrase, c'est horrible. Ça me déchire le cœur, ça me brûle, ça fait mal.

\- Elle est morte ! Elle est partie ! hurlé-je, elle est partie… dans son sommeil…

Il me regarde, il retient ses larmes, il me fait un câlin, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Notre unique enfant, partie trop tôt…

\- On doit prévenir quelqu'un… me murmure Link.

\- Non, je veux la garder un peu avec moi...

Je me relève et je prends Hélia dans mes bras, elle est figée, les yeux fermés, dans un sommeil éternel… Je lui parle comme si elle était vivante, comme si elle voyait mes sourires.

\- Arrêtez ! Vous vous faites du mal ! C'est fini !

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne…

Je recommence à pleurer, je ne peux m'arrêter. Je la serre contre moi, je l'embrasse, tu seras toujours mon petit ange…

Finalement, Link est allé chercher Impa, car je ne veux pas lâcher ma fille défunte. Ma nourrice arrive en courant, elle me dit qu'il faudra qu'on se sépare…

\- Vous n'allez pas rester avec elle comme ça, elle est partie au ciel !

\- Laissez-moi avec elle… Hélia ne peut pas être morte.

\- Zelda, je vous en supplie… souffle Link, qui se frotte les yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

Mon amant s'effondre dans les bras d'Impa, il s'était tellement attaché à elle, il l'a aidé à naître, il jouait avec elle, il lui faisant des câlins. La Sheikah annonce, neutre :

\- On va devoir l'enterrer, lui faire une sépulture digne. On va devoir l'annoncer à la cour, vous n'êtes pas obligée de le dire si ça vous fait mal.

\- Pourquoi est-elle morte ? demandé-je.

\- Les morts d'enfants dans leur sommeil sont fréquentes… On ne peut rien faire… Ca peut arriver même si l'enfant est en forme, il s'arrête de respirer et c'est fini.

Impa vient à côté de moi, elle me prend dans ses bras et me rassure, Hélia est avec la Déesse Hylia maintenant, elle est en sécurité. Ma nourrice me dit qu'elle va prévenir tout le monde, j'accepte qu'elle prenne Hélia, elle met un drap sur son corps. Adieu Hélia.

J'ai gardé son berceau en souvenir, je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder. Je peux rester des heures, à l'observer, à imaginer ma fille dedans, avec son petit doudou. Le deuil est difficile, surtout quand j'imagine comment elle serait si elle avait grandi, si elle avait ressemblé à Link ou à moi. Mon cœur se brise quand je pense à ça, mais elle est avec la Déesse et avec sa grand-mère, quelque part, à veiller sur nous. Elle ne veut pas que nous pleurons pour elle, elle veut que nous soyons forts. « Ne pleure pas maman, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça… » Link vient dans la chambre, il me voit encore pleurer, il me rassure comme il peut. Cette perte m'a fait tellement de mal, je pensais qu'elle allait vivre longtemps…

\- Link, tu penses que notre fille est heureuse là où elle est ?

\- Oui, elle est heureuse… J'en suis sûr.

Il me serre dans ses bras, je fais de même, il arrive toujours à me rassurer, il a toujours été là pour moi, il m'a toujours soutenu. Link me donne son écharpe pour essuyer mes larmes, elle a son odeur, ça m'apaise, je finis par m'endormir contre lui. Ce qui est bien, je ne fais plus le rêve où notre fille revenait à la vie…

Fin.


End file.
